Wrestling Backstage
by Kandy54
Summary: What happens when 7 wrestlers become friends and what do they do backstage? Includes Jeff and Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Undertaker, CM Punk, Shane Helms, Kane, also many pop ups from DX and many others.
1. The Meeting

After their ten man tag team match Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Kane, and The Undertaker were talking. Edge, Hawkins, Ryder, Ric Flair, and John Cena pushed passed them and they went into Edges locker room.

"Did you notice how Cardona kept hugging Adam?" Shannon Laughed

"Ya and so was Brian." Laughed Jeff

"They seemed to like it to." Matt said everyone laughed.

"Homos." Kane said pretending to cough Undertaker laughed quietly

"Are you a homophobe?" Jeff said side stepping Edges opening door. Kane looked at Jeff like he was going to slap him. Shannon elbowed Jeff while Matt tried not to laugh.

"Relax Glen." Undertaker said walking into their locker room.

"Did you win your match?" Jimmy Wang Yang asked when he saw them enter their locker room.

"Ya Brian and Cardona to distracting to avoid a Swanton a double chokeslam and a Twist of Fate." Matt grinned.

"AND MY LEG DROP." Shannon yelled.

"Oh ya sorry about that." Matt Said

"Good luck in your match Jimmy." Jeff said

"Thanks and Congratulations on winning your match." Jimmy Wang Yang Said.

Everyone stepped out of Edges locker room. Ric Flair and John Cena hugged everyone then left, Ryder, Hawkins and, Edge went back into Edges locker room.

"Did anyone else find that weird?" Kane Said

"We gonna throw a party thing you guys wanna come?" Shannon asked "It's gonna be F&g Awesome!"

"Sure, I guess I'm going to invite Sara that ok?" Undertaker asked.

"Ya that's ok" Shannon said

"Ok I'll go" Kane said

"It will be in my hotel room" Jeff said

"I'll be there" Undertaker said as he finished changing and shoved his uniform in a gym bag than left.

"Thought you said no girls Shannon" Matt laughed as Kane left.

"You wanna be the one to tell him no?" Shannon asked

"Well, no but you said it so…" Matt said trailing off.

"Jeff you go tell him he's your friend" Shannon said

"HAHA, he isn't my friend and he would probably kill me and let him bring Sara she is his wife" Jeff said.

"Ya, because he would probably kill us." Shannon muttered.

"After DDP's stunt can you blame him?" Jeff asked

"True," Shannon said "hope she doesn't mind drinking"

"Probably not but you never know" Matt said.

"Ya I hope they know where your hotel room is Jeff" said Matt.

"Ya hopefully" Shannon said. They went to leave before realizing they forgot their shoes, than they saw Hawkins and Ryder sneaking out of Edge's locker room, looking really tired

"What did you guys do in there?" Shannon asked

"We were helping Adam." Hawkins said.

"I'm sure you were." Laughed Jeff

"Shut up." Ryder said leaving with Hawkins, Jeff Matt and Shannon went back into their locker room to put their shoes on.

"I don't even want to know what they were doing in there." Matt said everyone laughed.

"I think I have an idea." Shannon said as they for their Hotel rooms. At 7:00 P.M. Undertaker showed up with Sara and Kane.

"Hey guys-Sara." Shannon said drinking a beer.

"Hi Shannon." Undertaker and Kane said at the same time.

"Hey." Sara said being uncomfortable from being the only girl there.

"Sup." Jeff Said and Matt said.

"There are drinks in the Kitchen." Jeff said

"Ok." Undertaker said "Sara you want anything?"

"I'll take a soda" Sara said sitting on the couch. Undertaker went into the kitchen. There was a knock on the door Shannon answered it and Edge was standing there Stoned out of his mind. He walked in without being invited.

"Adam what are you doing in here?" Jeff asked, seeing Edge sitting next to Sara, Undertaker came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Cutie." Edge said putting his arm around Sara who pushed him off Undertaker's face suddenly changed he tossed the pop cans at Jeff who caught them and put them down. Undertaker grabbed Edge by the neck threw him to the ground before dragging him outside the hotel room and throwing Edge down the stairs of the hotel, Edge ran away.

"How did he know that we were in here?" Shannon asked.

"I'm not sure but I think he was a little to stoned" Kane Said laughing at Edge.

"You ok?" Undertaker asked Sara picking up the pop cans that threw at Jeff.

"Yeah I'm ok." Sara said

"I Think Adam is back." Shannon laughed seeing Edge looking outside before going into the hotel room next door.

"I didn't know Adam was next to my hotel room." Jeff said

"Well just make sure he doesn't come back." Undertaker said.

"Trust me he won't be coming back in here." Jeff said as Ryder and Hawkins went into Edges room.

"Wonder what is going to happen in there?" Kane Joked.

"Mark next week we want a 3 on 2 Handicap match against you and Glen." Matt said "It was Jeff's idea."

"I don't have any objections." Undertaker said.

"I'm in, Clear it with Mr. McMahon." Kane said.

"What do you guys want a 3 on 2 Handicap match?" Undertaker asked

"Cause Jeff thinks you will hand our butts on a silver platter." Shannon said "I say you can't.

"Well I guess we will see." Undertaker said, about 2 hours later Undertaker, Sara and Kane left.


	2. Gays and Hornswoggle WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they own themselves as far as I know.**

Kane and The Undertaker dominated most of the match although Shannon got a leg drop on Kane after Matt and Jeff gave him a Twist of Fate. Jeff also managed to do a Swanton on Undertaker before ending up receiving a Tombstone Pile driver as Kane chokeslammed Shannon and Matt. Undertaker than got his mysterious new submission on Jeff. Jeff tapped before he started to bleed. After the match in their locker room they were talking about their match.

"Told you that we could beat you." Kane

"That moves hurts Mark." Jeff said his voice hoarse.

"You challenged us." Undertaker said uncaringly

"Note to self never challenge the Brothers of Destruction again." Shannon mumbled

"Well Jeff and Matt should have known not to challenge us." Kane said

"Yeah we should have but it don't matter its over so what ever." Matt said.

"So how did you like the party?" Jeff said

"Was fun, Adam's match is up next anyone wanna watch it." Undertaker asked noticing Edge heading towards the tunnel.

"Sure why not let's go." Kane said.

"Who is he fighting anyway?" Shannon asked

"I think he is fight in a six man tag team match he's tagging with Brian and Cardona." Undertaker said

"Doesn't surprise me." Shannon Muttered. Everyone laughed.

"Anyway and I think they are fighting Ric Flair, John Cena and Paul." Undertaker said. The first thing they saw Edge patting Ryder's butt as he entered and Ric Flair kept yelling "WOOOO"

"Umm did you guys just see that?" Shannon said

"If you're talking about Adam slapping Brain's butt then yes." Undertaker said.

"Talk about weird." Jeff said right before he saw Ric Flair wink at John Cena.

"That was worse." Kane said.

"How was that worse than that?" Jeff said right as Edge slapping Ryder and Hawkins then them both kissing his Cheeks.

"What is Adam doing?" Kane asked seeing Edge mimic the Undertakers eyes roll back then did the Tombstone sign. Kane turned around and Undertaker was gone. Undertaker's music rang out in the Arena and Edge looked like he was a bout to pee himself all the other opponents ran except for Edge who Undertaker put in Tombstone position and after the tombstone Undertaker put him in his mysterious new submission, Edge had blood leaking out of his mouth.

"I'll take it that, that wasn't a good idea." Matt said.

"I don't know you try to mimic him." Kane said.

"How bout I don't and say I didn't." Matt said

"He told me Adam's games were getting old." Kane Laughed seeing Undertaker catch Ryder and Hawkins in the air. And chokeslamming them.

"Ouch that look like it hurt." Shannon said

"It does." Jeff, Matt and, Kane said at the same time.

"Ya I know that happened to me earlier." Shannon said.

"You asked." Kane said. Ric Flair walked by and slapped Kane's Butt Kane turned around and gave Ric Flair an uppercut Ric Flair fell to the floor unconscious. Everyone backed away from Kane slowly.

"I thought you didn't swing that way." Shannon said. Kane went to punch him before Matt and Jeff grabbed his are.

"Calm down Glen it was just a joke." Matt said with him and Jeff letting go of his arm.

"You say that to me more time again and I will kill you." Kane said threating Shannon. Shannon Jumped behind Jeff.

"You're an idiot Shannon." Jeff Laughed, Mr. McMahon walked by.

"Jeff Hardy I want you to fight Gibson next week." Mr. McMahon said "because he asked me to fight me to fight Glen but he is fighting Brian and Cardona, then he wanted to fight Mark but he is fighting Adam, than he wanted to fight you and I said ok."

"Wait I'm fighting Brian and Cardona?" Kane said

"Your 'brother' volunteered you." Mr. McMahon said.

"Ok Whatever I'll fight them." Kane said

"Man I don't want to fight Noble." Jeff complained

"WELL TO BAD YOU ARE!" Mr. McMahon yelled.

"Who are me and Matt Fighting?" Shannon asked

"Each other." Mr. McMahon said with his cocky smile. "Have Fun"

"He's being a F#r." Matt said as he sat down.

"I bet ill win." Shannon said.

"Now don't get cocky Shannon." Matt said. Ryder and Hawkins walked by carrying Edge into his locker room undertakers Tombstone Pile driver.

"YOU GUYS HEAR ABOUT NEXT WEEK?" Shannon yelled to them but they ignored him. Hornswoggle ran by with Noble chasing him.

"That was weird." Kane said

"GIBSON COME HERE." Jeff yelled

"HOLD ON." Jamie Noble yelled back.

"NO GET OVER HERE." Shannon yelled running to get him to bring him to Jeff. Noble Sulked over.

"You made loose that leprechaun again." Noble pouted "What do you want?"

"Why did you want to fight Glen, Mark, and then me?" Jeff asked

"And why were you chasing Horny?" Shannon asked.

"I wanna prove I'm the best wrestler." Noble said "And Hornswoggle stole my change I had 50 cents for a snack."

"OMG 50 cents really I will give you 50cents."Jeff said

"NO I want my 50cent." Noble said as he started running after Hornswoggle.

"That guy is weird." Matt stated

"At least you aren't gonna have to fight the retard." Jeff said

"Well you got there but you don't have that moron." Matt Said pointing at Shannon.

"Hey that's mean." Shannon said pouting

"I was joking." Matt said

"Well I beat you all me and Mark have to fight the homos me Brian and Cardona; and Mark, Adam." Kane said

"Ya you guys win." Matt said

"I think Mark left." Kane seeing Edge peeked out of his dressing room.

"Have you seen James Gibson?" Edge asked "Hornswoggle dropped off his change?"

"Um ya he looking for Hornswoggle I think he went that way." Shannon said.

"Ok thanks." Edge said walking out of his locker room with Ryder and Hawkins grabbing his butt to go find Jamie Noble and Hornswoggle.

"I'll see you in a week." Kane said leaving the building

"Ya I got to go puke now I'll see you guys in a week." Shannon said

"I have to go puke two." Matt said

"I have go tell people about this." Jeff said He saw Batista. "Guess what Adam and his minions are Gay!"

"Really?" Batista said

"Ya Adam was walking while Brian and Cardona were holding his butt." Jeff said

"You know I should have known that he grabbed my but it was weird." Batista said. "Mr. McMahon made us a tag team match and he kept grabbing my butt when tagged him in."

"Ya did you know that Ric Flair might be crushing on John Cena." Jeff Said

"I was wondering about that after the wink." Batista said. "Ill see you next week Hardy"

"Ok bye I'm going to tell more people about Adam being gay." Jeff said walking away to go find more people to tell. Big Show was in a staring contest with MVP, who would blink then tell Big Show something was in his eye.

"There was nothing in your eye Paul won." Jeff said.

"LYER." MVP Yelled

"SHUT UP! And you want something Jeff." Big Show asked.

"Ya I was going to tell you guys that Adam and Edgeheads are gay and so is Ric Flair." Jeff said

"I bet that could be awesome blackmail." Big Show said MVP was still pouting.

"I wanna rematch!" MVP said

"How about I fight you next week." Big Show grinned

"Ok I'll beat you with inch if your life." MVP said walking away.

"God he's cocky." Jeff said

"You're telling me." Big Show said. "He wanted a staring contest then he cheats."

"Kind of like his contest with Matt he tried to cheat." Jeff Said

"Ya there is no way he could beat Matt." Big Show said "Who are you fighting next week?"

"I'm Fighting Gibson." Jeff said

"I feel bad for you he is a wimp." Big Show said.

"I know but at least I know I'll win." Jeff Laughed as Hornswoggle walked by and hid behind Jeff.

"Why do you all keep hiding behind me?" Jeff said. Hornswoggle didn't answer Jamie Noble walked in

"Where is that midget?" Noble said

"Are you still trying to get your change?" Jeff asked

"No now he has all my shoelaces." Noble insisted

"Well good luck with that." Big Show said leaving. Hornswoggle slapped Jeff's leg.

"Hey don't do that." Jeff said

"What I didn't do anything." Jamie Noble said

"Never mind he went that way." Jeff Said pointing into Edges locker room. Jamie Noble ran off.

"Thanks." Hornswoggle said shaking Jeff's Hand, Then Digging in his pocket and handing a shoelace to Jeff.

"I don't want this." Jeff said trying to give it back to Hornswoggle. He shook his head and pointed to Jeff and Shook his head. "Ok I'll give it to him next week in me and his match." Hornswoggle looked at Jeff then pointed at noble who was going into Edges locker room. "Yes I have a match with him next week." Hornswoggle pointed at noble then stared punching his hand really hard. "You want me to hurt him?" Hornswoggle nodded then ran off.

"That was scary." Jamie Noble said "And Hornswoggle wasn't even in there"

"He ran that way." Jeff said pointing the opposite way Hornswoggle went.

"I'll find him next week." Jamie Noble. "I gotta go."

"Wait." Jeff said before Jamie Noble got away. "What happened in there you look like you have seen a ghost or something?"

"You don't want to know." Jamie Noble said

"One I don't trust and two tell me." Jeff Said

"I think Adam is in love with Glen he was kissing a picture of him before he saw me." Jamie Noble said. "You don't think Adam is gay do you?

"OMG I have to tell Glen but first I have to go talk to Adam." Jeff said

"Ok see you later Jeff." Jamie Noble said.

"Later see you next week in our match." Jeff said heading into Edges Locker room. Edge, Ryder, and Hawkins were passing a picture of Kane around kissing it. "Adam you know Glen isn't gay."

"I wasn't--"Edge started before he peed him self from Jeff's entrance that scared him. "Umm… I got to go."

"Looks like you already did" Jeff laughed "But WTF is this all about." Ryder and Hawkins followed Edge into the bathroom. "I'm going to tell Glen what you were doing."

"JEFF!" Shannon's Voice yelled from the hall.

"What?" Jeff asked leaving the locker room.

"Matt said he'd pay for a cab ride to the hotel if we leave now." Shannon said "What were you doing in Adam's locker room?"

"James Gibson told me they were kissing a Picture of Glen which they were." Jeff Said.

"OMG Really? And we have to tell Matt." Shannon asked as they went to go get Jeff's Stuff

"We will tell Matt.Ya Brian, Cardona, and Adam were passing around a picture of Glen around and kissing it and when I walked in Adam peed himself." Jeff said laughing as they went to the taxi.

"What are you guys talking about?" Matt asked

"Adam and his goonies were passing around a picture of Glen and kissing it." Jeff Laughed.

"OMG" Matt started to laugh really hard he almost peed him self.

**A/N: Hoped you liked the update FYI Llcatz helped me write this story ********.**


	3. Scaring Shannon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they own themselves as far as I know**.

Next week when they were in their locker room Matt, Jeff, Shannon were getting their uniforms on.

"Glen, Mark you'll never guess what I caught Adam, Brian and Cardona doing." Jeff said

"What did those F&S do now?" Undertaker said

"Well last week we caught Adam and his minions were kissing a picture of Glen and I scared him so bad he peed himself." Jeff said.

"I'm going to kill them, they were grabby last week." Kane said "I should have known then, perverts." Undertaker laughed

"At least they weren't doing anything worse." Undertaker Joked Everyone laughed but Kane

"That's not funny Mark." Kane said

"I though it was and apparently they do to." Undertaker said with Matt, Jeff and, Shannon still laughing. Kane left to head to his match.

"That was a good one Mark." Shannon said.

"Thanks." Undertaker said.

"And everyone said you were scary." Shannon said. Patting Undertaker on the back, Undertaker turned and glared at him, Shannon ran off.

"HAHA NOT A GOOD IDEA SHANNON." Matt yelled after Shannon.

Ryder and Hawkins enters first then Kane. Kane gave them both uppercuts they got a few punches in before a couple more uppercuts, then last rides, then a tombstone. Kane won he whispered "I'm not gay like you guys are and don't and don't kiss a picture of me again or you will get it way worse next time." Undertaker's match was next he entered first then Edge Undertaker went Old School, Last Ride and, a Tombstone Pile Driver, Then his mysterious new submission Edge tapped after bleeding from his mouth. He whispered "Kane isn't gay and never ever copy me again or your dead and I think you want to be alive." Jeff's match was next Jamie Noble entered first then Jeff. Jeff earlier asked Mr. McMahon if it could be a no DQ match and he said yes. Jeff got a whisper in the wind, Twist of fate then a Swanton Bomb then Hornswoggle came in and did a Senton Bomb. Jeff Pinned Jamie Noble then Hornswoggle put his shoelace on his head so Jeff did two Jeff whispered "Leave the poor Midget alone oops I meant leprechaun alone he can beat you in a match so I would be careful." Matt and Shannon match was next it first started with a fist fight. Then Matt got a Twist of fate off he got a two count Shannon got Matt out of the ring when Matt got back in Shannon knocked Matt down Shannon got a leg drop then a two count Matt got a quick Twist of fate and Won.

"I hate you." Shannon Muttered holding his back. Backstage Kane was arm wrestling Jeff and Jeff had lost 5 times.

"What are you guys doing?" Matt asked

"Being bored." Jeff said shaking his arm to restore feeling. Matt looked at Shannon who's glaring

"What it's not my fault you had to be cocky." Matt said

"Think I Taught Brian, and Cardona a lesson." Kane asked interrupting Shannon.

"Ya you dominated them they only got a few punches in." Jeff said

"I wouldn't say I dominated now Mark Dominated Adam didn't even get a punch in." Kane said

"True." Shannon said "Where is Mark anyways?"

"Behind you." Kane said as Undertaker walked in Shannon jumped 10ft in the air and ran to the other side of the room.

"Calm down boy I'm not going to kill you." Undertaker said

"I know I just had to get something over here" Shannon said in a scared voice.

"Ya sure whatever." Matt said

"You're very scary Mark." Shannon said

"Stop sucking up Moore." Undertaker said

"Uhhh Sorry." Shannon said

"Don't be sorry boy." Undertaker said walking over to pat him on back. Shannon curled a little bit when Undertaker patted him on back Undertaker laughed Kane Matt and Jeff tried not to laugh. Undertaker sat down to rest Shannon went to the opposite corned that Undertaker was in.

"Come on Shannon don't be a wuss." Jeff said as he went and sat down next to Undertaker trying to get feeling back in his arm from arm wrestling with Kane.

"Shannon or Matt one of you come Arm wrestle me. "Kane said

"Ok I will then Shannon will," Matt said

"I will?" Shannon asked.

"Yes." Matt said to Shannon, Matt lost to Kane twice and Shannon lost once then Undertaker wanted to arm wrestle Kane it was a straight up tie. Then Jeff Matt and Shannon lost to Undertaker twice each. Jeff arm wrestled Matt and Shannon they all tied Matt and Shannon tied Then Shannon asked for a rematch with Kane, Kane let him win so he wouldn't ask for a rematch just as Kane let Shannon win Jamie Noble walked in.

"I don't know where Horny is Gibson." Jeff said.

"That's not what I wanted." Jamie Noble said

"Ok what did you want?" Matt asked

"We don't have a picture of Glen for you to kiss." Undertaker joked, everyone laughed Except Jamie Noble and Kan

"Mark shut the FK up." Kane said getting really annoyed with Undertakers joke

"NO that's not what I want." Jamie Noble said

"Then what do you want." Shannon said

"I wanted to know how Jeff got my shoelace." Jamie Noble Asked

"Horny gave it to me why do you care you got it back." Jeff said.

"Ya but if you had one my shoelace that means that you are working with that little booger." Jamie Noble said

"One he isn't a booger and two I wouldn't say I'm working with him I would say I like him better than you." Jeff said

"WHAT you like him better than me?" Jamie Noble said

"Yes because he doesn't talk." Jeff said, Jamie Noble walked away mumbling "Little booger."

"Ok that was a little weird." Matt said

"A little bit." Shannon said

"Anyway who do you guys have to wrestle next week?" Kane asked everybody

"I'm not sure but I know I'm going to wrestle on Monday night RAW and next week here why don't we go ask Mr. McMahon who we are wrestling?" Shannon said everyone agreed. They all walked to Mr. McMahon's office, "Mr. McMahon who are we wrestling next week and do you know who I'm fighting on Monday?" Shannon asked.

"Monday Moore will be tagging with Hornswoggle vs. David Bautista and Salvador Guerrero, and Glen, Mark, Jeff and Matt you have an eight man tag team match on Monday. Friday Shannon vs. John Cena, Mark Vs Paul Wight, Glen vs. Dalip Singh Rana, Matt vs. James Yun, and Jeff vs. Chuck Palumbo." Mr. McMahon finished

"Why do I always have to fight the Idiots?" Jeff Mumbled

"And Jeff before I forget your match is a lumberjack." Mr. McMahon said "Pick some lumberjacks."

"Can I still fight with lumberjacks if they are wrestling too?" Jeff asked

"I don't care." Mr. McMahon grumbled

"You guys wanna be lumberjacks?" Jeff asked everyone

"I DO!!" Jamie Noble said

"I wasn't asking you." Jeff said

"Come on I wanna beat up Chuck." Jamie Noble insisted

"No I'm going to rephrase my question now Glen, Mark, Matt and Shannon do you guys wanna be my lumberjacks?" Jeff asked

"What's in it for me?" Undertaker said

"Adam, Brian, and Cardona are pretty much Chucks only friends." Jeff said hopefully. "As far as I've seen

"Ok ill do it!" Undertaker said

"Me too." Kane said

"You know Shannon and I are in bro." Matt said

"Why do you keep volunteering me for?" Shannon asked

"Because you act like a wuss and Refuse to do anything worth while." Matt said simply

"I'm not a wuss I'm just careful." Shannon said

"That's never fun, Plus Mark glared at you glared at you and you nearly P yourself, that's a wuss if you ever knew one." Jeff said

"Shut up." Shannon muttered. "Mark could probably tear me in half"

"Did I say I was gonna kill you/" Undertaker asked fixing his glove.

"No but you looked like you were." Shannon said

"Trust me if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be here Moore." Undertaker said

"Ya he killed our parents." Kane laughed, Undertaker glared at him.

"First of all that storyline ended years ago when we made 'Amends' second you ended up being the one who started the fire remember." Undertaker reminded him "'BROTHER'?"

"Whatever." Kane said "According to the storyline you gave me the matches."

"Wow that was a long time ago." Shannon said "I vaguely remember that storyline."

"You weren't even wrestling yet." Jeff laughed

"But I heard about it." Shannon

"Whatever." Matt laughed

"Paul Barer raised you and I that was messed up storyline." Kane laughed.

"Ya that…" Undertaker started before Mr. McMahon interrupted him "WILL YOU GUYS GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE." Mr. McMahon yelled.

"Whatever." Kane said leaving the room with the others following close behind.

"Stupid Idiots." Mr. McMahon mumbled as they left.

"WHAT. DID YOU JUST SAY?" Undertaker yelled

"You're a great wrestler!" Mr. McMahon said in a worried tone

"FR" Undertaker said

"Mark wait by the way it's a handicap match next week Paul Wight, is tagging with David Bautista and Eddie Fatu." Mr. McMahon

"You MotherF#R oh well." Undertaker said.

"Be careful if you want a job." Mr. McMahon said

"You wouldn't fire me Vick." Undertaker said

"Get out of my office." Mr. McMahon

"I wouldn't but I have to go home to Sara." Undertaker said

"Ya go home to Sara." Mr. McMahon mumbled Undertaker flipped Mr. McMahon off and left.

"I gotta go tell David Bautista and Eddie Fatu and Paul Wight that they are in a handicap match." Mr. McMahon muttered leaving his office. He walked off to go tell Batista and Umaga that they are in a handicap match and Big Show.

"David Bautista next Friday you, Paul Wight, and, Eddie Fatu are gonna have a 3 on 1 handicap match vs. Mark." Mr. McMahon said

"Why?" Batista asked

"Because Mark called me a FR." Mr. McMahon said

"OK" Batista said.

"Wait do you know where Hazem Ali is?" Mr. McMahon asked

"Umm I think he is in Eddie Fatu's Locker room but I'm not sure so don't get your hopes up." Batista said Mr. McMahon went looking for Armando Estrada in Umaga's locker room.

"Hey Hazem Ali tell Eddie Fatu that he is in a 3 on 1 handicap match he is tagging with Paul Wight and David Bautista yes I know that he doesn't like David Bautista and you guys are fighting Mark" Mr. McMahon said

"He said ok." Armando Estrada said. Back in Undertaker's, Kane's, Jeff's Matt's and Shannon's locker room.

"Mr. McMahon put me in a 3 on 1 handicap match I'm fighting David Bautista, Eddie Fatu and Paul Wight." Undertaker said while everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Why?" Shannon asked.

"I called him a FR." Undertaker said.

"Moron." Shannon mumbled

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY?" Undertaker yelled at Shannon grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Nothing nothing at all." Shannon said in a really scared voice and almost peeing himself.

"Damn I thought I was going to make him pee himself." Undertaker said being a little disappointed. Everyone laughed at Shannon they laughed while they were getting ready

"Man so close Mark that would have been so funny if he P#D himself." Kane said

"No it wouldn't." Shannon said trying to calm down

"Trust me it would have been hilarious." Kane said

"Ya it would have been." Jeff and Matt said at the same time.

"Whatever." Shannon said leaving. Then everyone else left.

**A/N: Hoped you liked the update FYI Llcatz helped me write this story ********.**


	4. DDP and Pizza

"I have Forty dollars for pizza after our matches

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they own themselves as far as I know.**

"I have Forty dollars for pizza after our matches." Shannon said "If I get some will any of you guys eat it?"

"I will well maybe I'm not sure." Undertaker said

"I might MVP will want me and him to have a contest." Matt said

"Me and Jeff will." Kane said

"O.K. will forty dollars buy four pizzas." Shannon asked "Or five?"

"Depends on where you get the pizzas." Matt said

"Dominoes." Shannon said

"That should buy four or five." Jeff Said

"Shannon Moore your match is in three minutes." An Employee said

"Great. Ok I'm coming." Shannon said "Cya guys after my match."

"K cya." Everybody said getting ready for the Battle Royal after Shannon's match. Shannon and Hornswoggle lost after a Spear on Hornswoggle, Shannon got a Batista bomb and Batista pinned Hornswoggle. After his match he went to the locker room ordered the pizza but he needed another ten dollars so he took ten dollars from Jeff's wallet. During the battle Royal Kane and Undertaker temporally teamed up before Undertaker threw Kane over the top rope then Jeff and Matt were trying to get Undertaker out when Jeff accidentally threw Matt over and when he tried to look at Matt Undertaker shoved Jeff over the top Rope. Undertaker won by throwing Finaly over the tope rope.

"Ok I ordered the pizza." Shannon said

"Good I'm staving." Undertaker said

"Me to." Kane said grabbing a water bottle and throwing it and hitting Undertaker

"What the Hell?" Undertaker said

"Next time down throw me out." Kane said

"Why not?" Undertaker asked "The objective is to win right and I could have easily eliminated the Hardy boys and Finaly by myself."

"Ya but I wasn't ready." Kane said

"So I wanted to win." Undertaker said

"That's the second time you've done that." Kane said

"And you fell for it twice." Undertaker said

"Screw you Mark." Kane said

"PIZZA'S HERE." Shannon yelled over Undertaker and Kane

"YES." Jeff yelled. Shannon almost got knocked over by the swarm grabbing all of his pizza boxes, he only had his left.

"Lucky I ordered 5 not 4 like I was going to." Shannon said Kane and Undertaker both took a piece out of each other pizzas.

"That was mine." They both laughed

"Ill be right back I have to go to the bathroom." Shannon said. Cryme Tyme walked in with some diva uniforms.

"Anyone want diva uniforms." They asked holding the uniforms

"Nah I'm good." Undertaker and Kane say as they hid Shannon's Pizza.

"Stop copying me." Kane said

"I'm not copying you." Undertaker said

"Can I have this?" Cryme Tyme asked holing up Undertakers Jacket and Hat.

"NO." Undertaker growled grabbing his thing out of Cryme Tyme's hands. They grabbed one of Undertaker's gloves and ran Undertaker ran after them.

"Ok I'm bac… where's my pizza?" Shannon said

"No clue." Jeff said honestly not knowing where Undertaker and Kane hid it.

"Where did Mark go?" Shannon said

"Cryme Tyme took his glove and he went after them." Matt said with a mouth full of pizza.

"OH WHERE THE HELL IS MY PIZZA?" Shannon said then saw Kane two pizza boxes

"Mark hid it somewhere." Kane said as Undertaker came back in with blood on his hand and glove.

"What did you do to them?" Jeff asked

"None of your business." Undertaker growled putting his clothed in his gym bag just in case Cryme Tyme came back and put it next to him.

"Where is my pizza?" Shannon said in a mad voice.

"Here." Undertaker said throwing it at him.

"There is a piece missing." Shannon said

"It was good too." Undertaker said taking his pizza back from Kane

"What you ate it?" Shannon said going to take of Undertakers before Undertaker growled.

"Take it I dare you." Kane growled as Shannon tried to take a piece of Kane's

"So I'm short a slice it's not fair." Shannon whined

"You probably won't even eat the whole pizza." Jeff said

"Ya." Matt said

"So what it's still not fair." Shannon said

"You offered to buy the pizza." Undertaker said

"Whatever." Shannon said Jeff walked over and slapped Shannon in the face. Everyone but Shannon laughed.

"What the hell was that for?" Shannon said holding his cheek that Jeff slapped.

"For being a moron and a wuss." Jeff said.

"A Moron?" Shannon said now having a red mark on his face.

"Ya and your cocky too." Kane said finishing off his pizza.

"I want your heavyweight championship." Shannon said looking at Undertaker's belt.

"WHAT?" Undertaker said as he shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"You heard me." Shannon said shoving a piece and a half trying to show off Undertaker. Shannon began choking on his piece and a half. Everyone began laughing at him. "Next Smackdown! You vs. me for the Heavyweight championship."

"Umm we both have matches next week." Undertaker said

"Ok fine in two weeks." Shannon said

"I'm gonna kill you in the ring." Undertaker laughed.

"No you won't." Shannon said. "I'm going to win." Shannon said as he flex's Undertaker grabbed his arm and started to squeeze it really hard Shannon's arm fell.

"Wimp." Undertaker laughed

"That hurt." Shannon said holding his arm trying to get feeling back.

"If you want the Heavy weight Championship it's going to hurt a lot more." Undertaker said

"Whatever ill still take it away." Shannon smiled still rubbing his arm.

"God your stupid Shannon." Matt said

"What?" Shannon said

"You never ever want to fight Mark one-on-one trust me." Jeff said

"Ya you never gave up Jeff." Undertaker said

"I wanted a name for myself." Jeff said

"I didn't break your legs feel lucky." Undertaker said finishing off his pizza. "Thanks for the pizza Shannon."

"Your wel…" Shannon started to say before Jeff interrupted him "Ya but at least I got your respect." Jeff said

"That beating I gave you and you were still able to stand back up." Undertaker said. "You deserved it but don't get cocky."

"Your wel…"Shannon tried again but Matt interrupted him "You were being stupid." Matt said

"You're welcome for the pizza." Shannon finally got out.

"Ya ya thanks Ya I know but I think I could beat him but at least I got his respect and that's saying a lot trust me but stalking Sara like DDP…" Jeff almost finished before Undertaker stopped him and yelled. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME INFRONT OF ME AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU."

"Ok I'm sorry." Jeff said

"You better be." Undertaker said

"As I was saying that wasn't a good thing to do." Jeff said

"And if you don't drop it right now ill kill you, cut you up and feed you to my dogs. Understand?" Undertaker Growled there was absolutely no sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes Sir." Jeff said obviously scared for his life

"We didn't' realize it was such a touchy subject for you." Matt said at that second Undertaker grabbed his things and left slamming the door so hard it cracked the wood on the door. Everyone sat in absolute silence until Kane's cell phone rang

"Hello?" Kane said someone on the other line said something then he hung up. "I gotta go see you on Friday."

"Bye." They all said as Kane left.

"Hopefully Undertaker isn't to PD at us." Matt said

"He'll be calmed by Friday knowing him." Jeff said examining the door hoping that he was right. "I've ticked him off several other times and he forgot about it within a week."

"I hope so." Shannon said leaving before leaving with Matt and Jeff

**A/N: Hoped you liked the update FYI Llcatz helped me write this story ********.**


	5. Shannon's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they own themselves as far as I know

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they own themselves as far as I know.**

On Smackdown! Undertaker brought Sara with him onto the locker room. She was obviously making Shannon, Kane, Jeff and, Matt uncomfortable.

"Hi Sara why are you here." Kane asked.

"Big Show told Mark he would find me if he beat them." Sara said "So I'm just here for tonight, then I can stay home after the new security system is installed."

"Ohh ok." Shannon said

"My match is first Sara's gonna stay here than I'll taker her home." Undertaker said changing into his uniform, and headed for the ring. It turned out Big Show's comment was the worst thing he had ever said because not only did Undertaker beat all three of his opponents but he also knocked Big Show out with several chair shots and a Baseball bat. When he finished he came backstage took his stuff and left with Sara. Soon Mr. McMahon came in.

"Where did Mark go?" Mr. McMahon asked

"He already left." Shannon said seeing the medics trying to get Big Show on a stretcher.

"Next time you see him tell him to keep himself in check while in my ring I let him have his way with DDP and almost got sued." Mr. McMahon growled, leaving the locker room. Undertaker came back, and sat down.

"Where's Sara." Jeff asked cautiously

"On a plane heading back to Texas." Undertaker said

"Ok Mr. McMahon just came in and said to keep your self in check while in his ring." Kane said

"And he said that he can get sued for people beating each other that bad." Jeff said trying not to say DDP.

"I know I've been lectured before." Undertaker admitted

"He's lucky it wasn't worse." Kane laughed

"Ya." Jeff said.

"Ok my match is next." Shannon said leaving. John Cena was doing his entrance when Shannon came out. Shannon could have sworn he saw John Cena grab his crotch. The match took 15 minutes although John Cena dominated most of the match Shannon got an FU before John Cena licked the side of Shannon's face. Shannon shoved him off before he got a pin he gave John Cena a Mooregasm and got the pin.

"OH MY GOD…" Shannon started to say before Jeff said "Whoa Shannon got a boyfriend I thought you weren't gay." Jeff laughed and so did everyone else but Shannon.

"Sheese kid that was quite the display with Cena." Kane snickered.

F#K all of you I've gotta go get an extremely hot shower." Shannon growled wiping at his face.

"Ok ill go get Cena." Undertaker said.

"Go get screwed," Shannon growled. "I can't believe that Ahole."

"Whoa I didn't know you liked going that fast." Matt said

"I hate all of you F#RS." Shannon growled turning about eight shades of red.

"Shannon you will need a lot of make up to cover your face because it's as red as blood." Kane said.

"Degeneration X better not tell you to suck it you just might." Jeff snickered. Degeneration X walked in right as Jeff said that.

"What?" HBK said in confusion

"Just came to ask Shannon if he is commin out of the closet." Triple H said. "Now what is Shannon sucking?"

"I HAVE AGIRLFRIEND." Shannon yelled

"No you don't." Jeff interrupted him

"Well I did." Shannon growled

"Ya like 3 years ago." Jeff said "Did you guys watch Shannon's match?"

"Ya why?" HBK asked

"Shi-oot I'm gonna be late." Kane said running out of the locker room.

"Where did he go?" HBK asked.

"His match is next." Undertaker said

"Oh now what is Shannon sucking?" HBK said

"You and Paul always say 'we got two words for Ya SUCK IT' so apply that to Shannon's situation." Matt said

"Ok never say that to Shannon." HBK said

"Ya no kidding." Triple H said

"He might do it." Jeff said Shannon cracked and punched Jeff leaving a fairly permanent red mark on his left cheek. "Ouch." Jeff said as Shannon stomped into the bathroom. "He may be gay but he has one hell of a good fist." Jeff said still holding his cheek. Kane's match was about 3o minutes long, Kane ended up loosing after Kane couldn't get back in the ring before the ten count. When he came back in Jeff was still holding his Cheek.

"So how's your cheek?" Kane asked

"It hurts a lot." Jeff said

"You done making fun of me yet?" Shannon asked walking back into the room with his hair soaking wet.

"No you will never live that down." Matt laughed. "Why are you so wet?"

"I couldn't get the Cena smell off me. He uses a crap load of cologne." Shannon said "I had to take a shower."

"Did anyone just see Cena come out of the shower?" Jeff said

"F#K you Jeff." Shannon growled

"Please don't because I have a girlfriend unlike you." Jeff snickered.

"Wow Shannon calm down." Matt said.

"I will not calm down you won't let it go, and just for your information Michelle McCool was hitting on me earlier." Shannon announced

"Ya keep exaggerating stuff." Matt said

"She was I swear on my life." Shannon insisted

"What exactly was she saying?" Jeff asked. Right as Jeff said that Michelle knocked Shannon Answered it.

"Shannon thanks for helping me today." Michelle said hugging him.

"Told you guys." Shannon said

"What did you tell them?" Michelle asked. "James keeps hitting on me."

"I told them we were talking." Shannon covered hoping she would buy it.

"What no you told us that she was hitting on you." Jeff said

"WHAT." Michelle McCool Yelled smacking Shannon hard, Undertaker fell off the bench because he was laughing so hard

"I was just --." Shannon began before being slapped again

"I'M NOT A WHORE." Michelle Yelled

"You're not a whore now Melina is a whore." Shannon said

"You're a chauvinistic pig." Michelle said

"No I'm not bur you Diva's are hot." Shannon continued Michelle slapped Him again. Jeff stopped laughing long enough to elbow Shannon really hard to get him to shut up then he went back to laughing. "I wasn't meaning all divas are just eye candy -- Will you go out with me?"

"No you chauvinistic pig." Michelle said

"Wh…" Shannon began before Jeff yelled "SHANNON SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Then he went back to laughing. By now everyone was on the floor laughing really hard.

"Matt Hardy your match is up in 1 minute. James is entering now." An Employee said

"I think Lisa is a witch." Shannon shrieked before Michelle kneed him than kissed his forehead

"Retard" Michelle hissed, kicking Shannon on the floor and left. Matt and Jimmy's match lasted 15 minutes and Matt beat Jimmy with a Whisper in the wind, although Jimmy had nearly pinned Matt Twice.

"What happened to Shannon?" Matt asked seeing Shannon still on the floor.

"He got a kiss." Jeff laughed "Kneed and called a retard than to top it all off kicked in the ribs be Michelle."

"Seriously watch what you say dude." Matt snicker

"Thanks." Shannon Groaned "I can't get up I think she broke something."

"At least she didn't head butt you there." Matt laughed Jeff Kane and Undertaker were still on the floor laughing

"Thank you for all the support." Shannon groaned trying top sit up but falling back down.

"No problem." Jeff laughed standing up then helping Shannon up.

"And to think no one though that Mark had any since of humor." Shannon Muttered.

"Boy I wasn't the one falling to the floor grabbing my balls." Undertaker said

"Shannon just walk away you will never win trust me. I have been in the same spot you are but not about being gay and being kneed." Kane said

"Ok guys time for my match." Jeff said

"Ok guys lets go." Matt Said. They all walked out behind Jeff and the heard the announcers talking about Jeff's unusual choice of Lumberjacks. Chuck Palumbo came out with Ryder Hawkins Edge Jamie noble who wasn't suppose to be there. Jeff threw Chuck out three or four times and Jeff got thrown out once. Jeff was winning until Chuck's lumberjacks got in the ring so Jeff won. Jeff's Lumberjacks also joined the brawl. Jeff was trying not to laugh hearing them (The announcers) commenting on his blue hair. Kane was fighting Ryder, Undertaker was fighting Edge, Matt and Shannon were double teaming Hawkins, and Chuck was beating up Jamie, Jeff walked over to the Announcers.

"Why do you guys always make fun of my Hair? I don't really care I'm just wondering" Jeff said

"Well your hair is like a chameleon it keeps changing colors." JR said.

"Does it help with the women?" King asked

"Just like normal it doesn't help but it doesn't hurt." Jeff said

"Well I heard Victoria talking backstage and she said Shannon Moore's hair is sexy." King said

"Ewww that's gross." Jeff said in disgust.

"She said it made him cute like a puppy." King said

"He said she was an ugly pig." Jeff stated.

"Well Victoria said she was going to ask him out" King said

"He will say no" Jeff said

"Well she only likes him because she thinks Michelle likes him" King insisted

"Michelle doesn't like him she kneed him" Jeff said.

"I'm only repeating what I heard" King said as Chuck and his Lumberjacks ran from the arena. Maria came out picked up a microphone and walked over to Shannon.

"Shannon Moore Victoria has a question for you, will you go out with her?" Maria asked as Victoria came out.

"Fk no" Shannon said

"Told you" Jeff whispered to King.

"WHAT? Victoria yelled

"I think you're an ugly B&h" Shannon yelled.

"You're a homosexual ahole!" Victoria yelled.

"You wish I was you ugly pig" Shannon yelled.

"You're a gay Motherf&r" Victoria yelled running backstage.

"What the hell she just said that" Shannon said to Matt, Undertaker, Kane, and Jeff who had just gotten back into the ring.

"No technically she reworded it" Matt said "One of the ugliest divas in the WWE LOVES you"

"Ewww I just threw up a little in my mouth" Shannon said

"Victoria would eat it" Jeff laughed.

"Probably" Kane laughed

"Lillian Garcia has been checking you out" Matt said

"She checks everyone out" Kane snickered.

"I think she's Bi" Undertaker said.

"You scared the – Pee out of her" Shannon laughed. "And all you had to do was glare"

"Ya that's a good thing" Undertaker said

"We're off the air right?" Jeff asked

"I'm not sure go ask King" Kane said

"Umm… are we off the air?" Jeff asked.

"Ya when Victoria left" JR said

"Ok good" Jeff said "ok guys we are off the air since Victoria left"

"We better get backstage" Undertaker said heading back stage with everyone else.

"Ya anyways I can't believe Victoria likes you" Matt said while everyone was getting ready to leave.

"I hope it doesn't last" Shannon said "Anyone know how I can get Michelle to go out with me?"

"You could always try wearing tighter pants, if that is even possible." Undertaker laughed.

"Come on man don't make fun of my pants, Chicks dig it" Shannon said.

"I suggest you don't bend over or they might rip and the 'Chicks' will see your underwear" Undertaker laughed.

"Ya but they want to see my underwear" Shannon said.

"Than why don't you just strip during your matches?" Undertaker joked

"You know that's a good idea" Shannon said.

"Ya if he does I'm leaving" Undertaker stated.

"Me too" Matt said.

"You'd like it Jeff" Shannon joked.

"No but John Cena would love it" Jeff snickered.

"Why even bother wearing pants" Undertaker asked.

"Because I can't fit boxers under my pants" Shannon said.

"WHAT?" Michelle McCool yelled walking in.

"Michelle is standing behind me isn't she?" Shannon said.

"Yep" Jeff said.

"How long has she been there?" Shannon asked.

"She opened the door right as you said that" Jeff said.

"St" Shannon said "Hi Michelle what's up?"

"Just when I was coming to apologize, but now your getting this" Michelle said kneeing him again, than stomped out as Shannon fell to the floor.

"god damn that hurts" Shannon groaned while everyone else laughed at him.

"Well you're the idiot telling your friends you wrestle commando" Jeff laughed.

"Umm ya I've got to go" Undertaker said.

"Me too we should all just leave" Kane said.

"Ya good idea" Matt said, they all left.

A/N: Hoped you liked the update FYI Llcatz helped me write this.


	6. Shannon has What?

When they got to Smackdown Shannon had already gotten kicked by Michelle

When they got to Smackdown Shannon had already gotten kicked by Michelle. "Dude we have only been here for two minutes what could you have possibly done to Michelle?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't do anything" Shannon mumbled

"Ok whatever dude you keep getting kneed and you're gonna lose one or two of them man" Jeff said

"Shut the hell up man" Shannon groaned. "All I said was her outfit was sexy today"

"You're retarded" Matt laughed.

"No I wasn't talking to her I was talking to someone else" Shannon groaned as Undertaker and Kane walked in.

"Ok we seriously need to start babysitting him" Kane said

"Glen you can't sit on him" Undertaker said.

"Mark shut the f&k up" Kane said.

"Well it's true you'd kill him" Undertaker laughed pulling Shannon off the floor.

"Is that a fat joke because you weigh almost as much as me" Kane snapped.

"Umm...sure why not" Undertaker said.

"I'm gonna get your belt tonight!" Shannon squealed as Jeff stepped on his foot.

"Oops sorry man" Jeff said.

"I'm keeping the belt" Undertaker growled.

"Ya right" Shannon said.

"You're a cocky boy aren't you?" Kane laughed

"Why does everyone keep calling me cocky?" Shannon asked

"Because you are Shannon" Undertaker said.

"Wait do you even know what cocky means?" Kane asked

"Who cares I'm gonna kick Mark's a" Shannon grinned.

"God just get ready" Undertaker said.

"Can I mimic you if I win?" Shannon asked

"NO!" Undertaker yelled.

"Come on why not?" Shannon asked trying to roll his eyes back, Undertaker slapped him.

"Owww, that hurt Moore?" Kane asked.

"Yes it did" Shannon said.

"Than stop acting retarded" Jeff growled.

"Fine" Shannon said.

"Our match is first" Undertaker said.

"YEAH!" Shannon said Undertaker entered first than Shannon entered on commercial. Undertaker automatically went for a tombstone and won.

"Dude I hate you" Shannon told Undertaker backstage.

"I told you not to challenge me" Undertaker said.

"I hate you" Shannon repeated, Undertaker slapped him again.

"Shut up boy" Undertaker warned.

"Never" Shannon began before Jeff covered his mouth.

"Shut the fk up Shannon" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry" Shannon said.

"Boy don't be sorry" Undertaker said

"Sorry" Shannon said.

"Say sorry again and I will shove my fist down your throat" Undertaker growled.

"Sor…" Shannon started to say before the Undertaker glared at him. "Hey I brought sorry anyone want to play?"

"Seriously?" Jeff asked "Sure"

"Umm… I forgot it in my car" Shannon said.

"You rode with me to the airport" Matt said.

"I…Umm…meant your car" Shannon said.

"There isn't a game in my car" Matt said.

"You're killing me Matt." Shannon said.

"I know" Matt said smiling.

"Ahole" Shannon growled.

"Ok whatever Shannon" Matt said. "Just go put some boxers on"

"Shut up" Shannon said.

"Your confession should have stayed a secret if you didn't want to be teased." Jeff laughed.

"I don't know when to shut up" Shannon said

"Obviously" Kane laughed.

"I do believe that part of the boy's brain is missing" Undertaker snickered.

"Ya probably" Matt said. "He is good at shoot fighting though"

"Ya scrawny wannabes" Kane snickered.

"No, Andrew isn't scrawny" Shannon said.

"No, but isn't like Mark either" Matt said.

"He's a wannabe" Undertaker laughed. "I saw your stupid show."

"It ain't stupid!" Shannon said.

"Ya" Jeff said.

"Ya" Matt agreed "and eggs hurt"

"So I hear," Undertaker laughed "and you idiots do stupid stuff to get attention that is the definition of stupid in my book."

"Ok whatever I have to get ready to fight MVP" Matt said.

"Good luck Hardy" Kane said patting him on the back.

"Thanks?" Matt said

"MVP asked for a no disqualification match" An employee said walking into the room.

"Woot! I love no DQ matches" Matt said as the employee left, "If I get hurt too bad you guys can come help me, which I probably won't because it's MVP"

"You got it Hardy" Undertaker said "Kane and I will be there"

"You got it Matt" Shannon said, "Me and Jeff will be there"

"Wow Shannon you volunteered yourself for something" Jeff laughed.

"Ya, ya shut up" Shannon said.

"You were even making excuses during the fight with Andrew" Matt insisted "Remember your back hurt?"

"It did and you have to go get to your match" Shannon said "and stop making fun of me"

"See ya'll in a bit" Matt said leaving

"It's fun to make fun of you" Kane said.

"Jeff does something too" Shannon insisted.

"Ya whatever let's just go watch Matt's match" Jeff said.

"I hate all of you" Shannon growled.

"We know" Kane said with a smile.

"Before the end of this month I will make you pee yourself" Undertaker laughed, Shannon jumped 5 feet in the air not realizing Undertaker had been standing behind him.

""Please don't" Shannon said.

"That would be hilarious." Jeff laughed.

"Of course it would be" Undertaker laughed.

"Should we start taking bets on how long it will take?" Kane asked.

"Ya, why not." Jeff said.

"Stop guys, be nice to me" Shannon whined.

"Why? Kane asked.

"'Cause I'm the youngest" Shannon insisted.

"Ohh boohoo" Undertaker said.

"Maybe I should go hand out with Jimmy" Shannon complained.

"Why? Come on stay here" Kane said.

"So you can make me Ps myself?" Shannon asked.

"Calm down and watch Matt's match" Kane insisted, MVP had brought out, Miz, Morrison, Chavo, and Edge.

"God let's go" Undertaker grumbled, Kane and Undertaker quickly wasted Chavo and Edge, while Shannon struggled with Morrison and Jeff choked the Miz, Matt pinned MVP after several chair shots.

"Thanks guys and Shannon" Matt said.

"Are you calling me a girl?" Shannon asked.

"No problem Matt" Undertaker said.

"Matt were you calling me a girl?" Shannon asked.

"No, a boy yes. a girl not unless you have another secret." Matt said.

"No I don't" Shannon insisted.

"Your shut up brain part kicking in yet?" Matt asked.

"No" Shannon said.

"Sucks to be you" Matt said.

"No 2BME" Shannon said

"You're an idiot" Undertaker said.

"No look '2BME" Shannon said pointing at his tattoo on his stomach that said 2BME, Kane kicked him in the stomach.

"What tattoo?" Kane laughed.

"F&r" Shannon muttered.

"What boy?!" Kane growled.

"Nothing" Shannon insisted.

"You're an idiot" Undertaker said.

"F#K all of you" Shannon growled "I'm going to hang out with Jimmy"

"Have fun." Jeff said as Shannon left

"He left his stuff here." Kane said opening up Shannon's Bag.

"Should we really be going through his things?" Matt asked as Kane took his clothes out and put them on the bench. He also took out Deodorant, A hair brush, and a MP3 player. Jeff picked up his MP3 Player

"I didn't even know he had this." Jeff said looking through his music.

"I found his wallet." Kane said opening it up. "Wow 20 dollars he's broke- anyone want 20 bucks?"

"Let the poor kid keep his money." Undertaker said

"Sweet a key to his locker." Kane said opening Shannon's locker a bunch of playboy magazines fell all over the floor.

"What the F&K!?" Undertaker said leaning down to close one that fell open, but Sara walked in.

"MARK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sara yelled slapping him across the face really hard.

"I wasn't looking at it, it fell out of Shannon's locker!" Undertaker said holding his cheek, Before Sara could reply Beth walked in seeing him holding a stack, she didn't give him a chance to explain before she kneed him Jeff fell to the floor. Shannon came back to get his stuff and saw them

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY STUFF?" Shannon yelled turning as red as a tomato, he quickly started gathering his magazines before Michelle walked in.

"I thought maybe I misjudged you and was coming to apologize, but" Michelle began looking at the top magazine which happened to be Maria's issue, "obviously I was wrong" she snapped kneeing him again and left.

"Son of a—" Shannon began.

"Don't finish that sentence boy!" Undertaker snapped. "Sara please step outside for a minute, I'll be out in a minute"

"Ok" Sara said walking outside with Beth.

"Shannon, seriously what the f#k?" Jeff said trying not to laugh.

"Why were you going through my stuff?" Shannon asked taking his magazine away from Matt and Kane.

"Why would you have these here?" Undertaker growled throwing one at him.

"I don't have a girlfriend so leave me alone!" Shannon yelled his face was still bright red.

"Moore is that why you go to the bathroom every 20 minutes?" Kane asked.

"Shut up!" Shannon yelled his face turning redder if that was even possible. "I had them locked up you're the ones who were digging through my stuff" he started to count them, "Wait I'm missing a Maria issue" He said looking for it, "Kane what the hell are you doing with that?" Shannon yelled seeing Kane looking at it.

"Nothing" Kane said and threw it to Jeff who threw it at Matt who opened it up just to irritate Shannon.

"Wow I thought you liked Michelle but obviously you like Maria more" Matt laughed. "Two issues seriously dude?"

"I bought one and a friend gave me one" Shannon insisted.

"Whatever dude" Matt said

"Your all jerks" Shannon yelled shoving all his stuff in his bag, he opened his wallet, "Who took my credit cards and 20"

"Dude look under your shoe" Jeff said.

"F#k you" Shannon growled picking up his stuff, he stormed out of the room.

"Umm… we made him a little mad" Kane said.

"I have to go" Undertaker growled leaving.

"And Kane and I have got a match" Jeff said to Matt.

" Ok see you later" Matt said. Jeff entered first than Kane came from under the ring got a quick chokeslam and pinned Jeff.

"I think I broke my back" Jeff said holding his back and trying to get back up.

"Here" Kane said holding out his hand to help him up.

"Thanks Glen" Jeff said grabbing Kane's hand and using it to stand up.

"Sorry" Kane said "I didn't want to spend a long time fighting" Kane continued helping Jeff backstage, and to the locker room.

"It's ok" Jeff said.

"You ok bro?" Matt asked.

"Ya I landed funny on Glen's chokeslam" Jeff explained.

"Ok you ready to go?" Matt said.

"Sure" Jeff said holding his back.

"I'll carry your bag." Matt said.

"Thanks" Jeff said as Undertaker and Shannon walked back in.

"Hey what are you guys doing back?" Jeff asked.

"I forgot my uniform" Undertaker said.

"I watched your match and your hurt" Shannon said.

"Hey I need to talk to you guys alone, Sara and Beth would you go wait in the TV room?" Undertaker asked.

"Yeah" Sara said, as her and Beth went into the TV room, Undertaker, Kane, Matt, Shannon, and Jeff were unknowingly on it.

"Shannon this fell into my bag" Undertaker said, handing him a Playboy.

"Let me see that," Kane said taking it from Undertaker. "This is the one Ashley is in"

"Ya man it is you have another one Shannon?" Jeff asked.

"Umm… yeah" Shannon said giving it to Jeff. Jeff started looking at it with Matt and Shannon looking over his shoulder, while Undertaker was looking over Kane's.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?" Sara yelled.

"Do you have the one Maria is in?" Undertaker asked.

"Ya do you?" Jeff asked.

"Ya I do" Shannon said taking two issues out of his bag handing one to Kane and one to Jeff. He put Ashley's issue away and went back to looking over Jeff's shoulder.

""WHAT THE F#K?" Beth yelled.

"Damn she looks good in this" Undertaker said.

"Yes she does." Jeff agreed as Maria walked in.

"You guys like it?" Maria asked.

"What?" They all asked looking up.

"You have been on camera a long time boys" Maria said.

"What?" Undertaker asked.

"DX was bored so they took back over the van" Maria said, "About the time you found Moore's stash."

"F#K Sara and Beth are in the TV room" Undertaker told Jeff.

"No we aren't" Beth and Sara said walking into the room.

"Son of a b#h" Undertaker growled turning around "I am going to kill HBK and Triple H"

"We are leaving now!" Sara growled, Shannon coughed something that sounded like whipped when Undertaker turned to leave.

"Jeff, Matt, Shannon get you're a's ready" Beth snapped "Bye Sara, Mark, Glen"

"Bye Mark Bye Glen" Jeff, Shannon, and Matt said with their heads down they left.

"Bye Guys" Undertaker said.

"God I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend" Kane said.

"Ohh no you are coming with me and Mark" Sara said.

"Sara calm down it's not that big of a deal and if you two don't shut this camera off I will kill you both!" Undertaker growled seeing the 'on' light on the camera.

"Shut up and come on!" Sara yelled storming out of the room with Undertaker and Kane behind her.


	7. Successfully Scaring Shannon

The next week Kane and the Undertaker were in Mr. McMahon's office. "We want to reunite the Brothers of Destruction vs. DX tonight" Undertaker said.

"Well I'd love to help but I already have Shannon, Jeff, and Matt Hardy fighting them tonight." Mr. McMahon said.

"Ok well than we want in" Kane said.

"Ok but only because I hate DX" Mr. McMahon said.

"Thank you" Undertaker said "I knew you had a heart"

"Don't get used to it" Mr. McMahon said.

"How about a no disqualification match?" Kane asked.

"Sure why not" Mr. McMahon said. "About the Brothers of Destruction you still want to do that?"

"Ya" Undertaker said.

"Definitely" Kane grinned.

"Well, Next week you two vs. Miz and Morrison" Mr. McMahon said.

"For the Tag team Championships?" Undertaker asked.

"Only if you win tonight" Mr. McMahon said.

"Thanks again" Undertaker said.

"Bye Sir" Kane said turning to leave with Undertaker.

"You better call me sir" Mr. McMahon said.

"What?" Kane asked.

"I told you not to get used to me being nice" Mr. McMahon said.

"Whatever bye" Kane said, later that night DX was in the hallway and accidentally ran into Undertaker.

"Hey guys" Undertaker said.

"Hey Mark, Sara beat you senseless?" HBK asked.

"Not like the beating you're going to be getting tonight" Undertaker growled.

"So I heard about our little match" HBK said "You should have known better"

"Ya bring a sludge hammer and I will shove it down your throat" Undertaker threatened them.

"I'm so scared" Triple H said sarcastically, Undertaker took a step towards them and they ran off.

"You better be you F#ers" Undertaker yelled after them.

"What should we bring?" Kane asked.

"Nothing" Undertaker said going into the locker room.

"How did you guys get punished?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't get punished that bad you guys?" Kane asked.

"Me and Shannon didn't get it too bad" Matt said. "Just a long lecture on demeaning women"

"Sara wasn't too upset she gave me the silent treatment for two days, yelled at me for one, than forgave me." Undertaker explained.

"I wish Beth was that forgiving, she still isn't talking to me" Jeff said.

"Don't forget your also living with me" Matt said.

"Ya" Jeff said.

"I'm going to kill DX" Undertaker said.

"Put myself in charge of bringing entertainment so next week I'm bringing a Playstation 2 and Guitar Hero" Shannon said.

"Umm… Ok" Kane said.

"And we can have a contest and the winner gets 100 per person" Shannon said.

"Ok I'm in for 100" Undertaker said.

"I'll play to" Kane said.

"Me and Jeff are in to" Matt said.

"Ok start spreading the word around" Shannon said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

"So how exactly do you play Guitar Hero?" Batista asked overhearing their conversation.

"Oh hey how long have you been there?" Shannon asked.

"Not long" Batista said.

"Ok well there are five different colored buttons; green, red, yellow, blue, and orange so you play them" Shannon started to say before Batista gave him a confused look. "I'll just show you next week when I bring it here, well wherever we are next week."

"Ya that sounds better." Batista said. "So who do you guys fight tonight?"

"We all fight DX" Undertaker said.

"Why all of you?" Batista asked.

"Because of what they did" Jeff said.

"Ohh that was funny" Batista laughed.

"You thought that was funny?" Jeff and Undertaker said in unison.

"Ya I did" Batista said.

"I would be careful David Bautista" Kane said.

"You think me getting yelled at by my wife on national television was funny" Undertaker snapped.

"Well if…" Batista started to say before Jeff interrupted him.

"Or me getting yelled at and kicked out my house was funny?" Jeff snapped.

"Now he lives with me" Matt said.

"Well not if you put it that way it's not" Batista said.

"I hold you to be careful" Kane said.

"Anyway that is not what I wanted" Batista said.

"Then what do you want?" Undertaker growled.

"Shannon do you still have those playboys?" Batista said.

"Yes why?" Shannon said.

"Can I have one?" Batista asked.

"Dude, NO!" Shannon said.

"You know I was wondering how you guys befriended two of the scariest men in the WWE, but now I know" Batista said "No matter how scary the man is they all like the same things"

"F&k you" Undertaker growled "We didn't even know the boy had them until last week, and they befriended us because they were nice to us"

"And let you look at their magazines" Batista laughed.

"No, they are some of the few intelligent men in the WWE worth talking to" Kane said "Plus we still scare them S#tless"

"It's true" Shannon admitted "So do you want in on the Guitar Hero contest for 100?"

"Sure why not." Batista said.

"Now if you're done we have a match to prepare for" Jeff said.

"Ok, wait one more question why do you two of all the issues Moore?" Batista asked

"Because Matt gave me his" Shannon explained "Our match is on next so we have to go"

"Ok well see you next week" Batista said, the match could have been over after a chair shot to Triple H by all 5 of them, and Undertaker had hit HBK in the leg with a sludge hammer, than Kane managed to break all HBK's fingers an accident. But they continued to beat up DX although Triple H managed to sprain Undertaker's wrist it didn't seem to bother him. They all decided to end the match with Undertaker's new submission to HBK.

"Your wrist ok Mark?" Kane asked heading to their locker room.

"Ya I'll live" Undertaker said "I wrestled with a broken hand this ain't nothing"

"Damn we destroyed them" Shannon said.

"Probably didn't learn, they never will" Undertaker said.

"Nope and I don't think they will" Shannon said.

"I just said that" Undertaker said.

"Ohh sor… WHAT THE HELL?" Shannon said looking into their locker room and seeing Batista looking around the room.

"Umm… Hi guys what's up?" Batista asked innocently.

"What are you doing in here?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing why? Batista asked.

"Dude seriously what the hell are you doing in here?" Matt asked.

"You were looking for Shannon's Playboys weren't you?" Kane said.

"No" Batista said until he saw Kane, Jeff, Shannon, Undertaker, and Matt giving him the 'tell the truth' look. "Ok maybe I was"

"Ha-ha I knew it" Kane said.

"Dude Shannon can I have one?" Batista asked. "I don't want to have to beg"

"Make him beg" Undertaker whispered to Shannon "It will be hilarious"

"No you can't have one" Shannon said

"Yep good job boy for listening to me now I might not make you p yourself" Undertaker whispered.

"Really" Shannon whispered

"No I want to see you p yourself" Undertaker whispered.

"Ahole" Shannon muttered.

"What did you just say boy!?" Undertaker growled.

"Nothing" Shannon said walking to the other side of the room.

"Damn I'm never gonna make him P himself" Undertaker said.

"Umm… what's going to here exactly did I miss something because I'm a little confused right now so…" Batista said.

"No you didn't miss anything now what was your question" Kane said.

"I wanted a Playboy Shannon please man I don't want to beg" Batista said.

"No man NO!" Shannon said.

"Why don't you just buy your own?" Jeff asked.

"Because my girlfriend won't let me" Batista said

"If you're dating or married, I'm warning you don't get caught looking at them!" Jeff warned.

"I won't but I want you to give me one" Batista said

"I'm not going to give you my Playboys" Shannon insisted.

"Fine!" Batista pouted leaving; Shannon turned around and literally ran into The Undertaker.

"You better apologize boy!" Undertaker yelled causing Shannon to jump 4ft. and literally pee his pants. "Hell ya I did it!"

"Way to go Mark!" Kane said giving him a high five.

"Shannon dude, now you need a change of clothes, and you don't carry extra" Matt said.

"F#k!" Shannon yelled "Now I have to wear my uniform to the hotel!"

"Can you even sit in those?" Jeff asked.

"Not easily" Shannon muttered.

"That was funny" Undertaker laughed "You all owe me 50."

"I'll pay you next week" Kane said.

"Us too" Matt and Jeff said in unison.

"I hate all of you" Shannon said shoving his soiled clothes into his gym bag, they all left still laughing at Shannon.


	8. Guitar Hero Contest?

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the people in this story they own themselves, and no, none of this happened in real life

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the people in this story they own themselves, and no, none of this happened in real life to my knowledge.

Shannon managed to get all of his stuff into the Raw locker room and had it set up before anyone else even arrived. Mr. McMahon came and cancelled all of their matches, and everyone agreed.

"Sup Man" Jeff and Matt said.

"Sup" Shannon said hooking up the two guitars.

"Hey boy" Kane and Undertaker said walking in.

"You bring extra pants?" Jeff asked.

"F#k you" Shannon growled.

"Did you?" Matt asked.

"Yes" Shannon said lowering his head.

"So is that permission to make you piss yourself?" Undertaker asked.

"No but I am not ridding to the hotel in my wrestling pants again" Shannon said, "So that makes it a precaution."

"I'll be right back" Undertaker said.

"Ok" Shannon said Undertaker went to the bathroom than opened the locker room door and yelled "BOO" Shannon jumped 5ft in the air.

"Hilarious" Undertaker laughed.

"Leave me ALONE!" Shannon growled "So when are we gonna play my game?"

"When people show up and sign this sheet," Undertaker said holding up a sign up sheet. "And give us their money"

"I love this game, I'm gonna be 1900 richer" Shannon grinned.

"You mean 2000 right?" Kane asked.

"No 1900" Shannon said

"Ya if you don't count yours" Kane said

"I'm only making 1900 which is what I was talking about" Shannon said.

"Don't get cocky kid" Undertaker said "That's when you lose"

"Umm… yes sir?" Shannon gulped.

"Grow a backbone" Jeff laughed.

"I have a backbone" Shannon said.

"Not what I meant" Jeff sighed.

"Hello Dylan wants to join" Finaly said walking into the room with Hornswoggle.

"Can he play?" Shannon asked.

"I'll play for him." Finaly said

"No than he isn't in you are" Shannon said.

"No he is" Finaly growled.

"Fine Whatever" Shannon muttered.

"Be nice to the leprechaun" Undertaker laughed and Hornswoggle clapped excitedly.

"Ok be good until it's Finaly's turn" Shannon said as he patted Hornswoggle on the head, Hornswoggle bit him and put a short arm scissors on him before sticking his tongue out at Shannon.

"That midget is gonna hurt you Moore" Kane laughed.

"Ya" Jeff snickered

"F#k all of you guys, especially you Dylan" Shannon grumbled.

"We'd prefer you don't" Undertaker said.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone?" Shannon asked

"Well if we pick on Mark or Glen they might literally kill us, Matt hasn't done anything stupid and I get picked on by the announcers for my hair every match" Jeff said "So who does that leave?"

"You all suck" Shannon said pouting.

"No we don't we are into girls you on the other hand might but we don't want to know" Jeff said

"Leave me alone" Shannon whined.

"Would you like a little cheese with that whine?" Matt asked.

"Yes I would" Shannon said.

"WHAT?" Everybody yelled.

"I mean no!" Shannon said

"Shannon, do you think anything through before you say it?" Jeff asked "Or do you just say whatever pops into your head first?"

"No and yes, If I think stuff over you will be talking about something else" Shannon insisted.

"Man, it shouldn't take five minutes to think a sentence over" Matt said.

"Did I miss something?" Finaly asked.

"It does for me and no you didn't miss anything" Shannon said.

"It still shouldn't take that long" Matt said.

"Shut up and leave me alone" Shannon growled.

"No but we have to get this started." Undertaker said.

"Ya" Shannon said, as everyone arrived and handed Jeff their money.

"Matt and MVP you're up first according to the sign up sheet." Jeff said. Matt and MVP both grabbed guitars and began playing 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot' and after MVP started losing he 'accidentally' hit Matt's hand with his guitar.

"Cheater!" Shannon yelled "You're disqualified"

"WHAT?!" MVP yelled.

"Dis-qual-if-ied do I have to spell it out for you?" Shannon said.

"You don't even know how to spell it" Matt said.

"So what that is not the point" Shannon said

"Actually it kind of was" Jeff pointed out.

"I ain't disqualified" MVP said.

"Yes you are" Undertaker said

"Shut up MVP and leave" Kane growled.

"I think you need an escort" Undertaker said taking a step towards MVP.

"No I don't" MVP said backing away.

"Than get out!" Kane yelled MVP ran off.

"Ok well Matt wins via disqualification" Shannon said writing his name down. "Okie Kofi vs. Snitsky" They started playing 'Talk Dirty to Me' Kofi was winning when Snitsky sneezed all over the TV.

"Man disqualified for sneezing all over my TV" Shannon said grabbing a towel and cleaning his stuff off. "Ok Miz Morison you're up"

"I'm so sexy" Morrison said picking up a guitar in slow motion, than humped it, Miz than slapped his butt.

"Dude what the hell disqualification for violating my guitar!" Shannon grumbled.

"Good job the 2nd sexiest person in the room won" Morrison said kissing Miz's cheek.

"What the f#k you gay aes" Shannon said

"No I'm the Shaman of Sexy and he is the Chick Magnet" Morrison said.

"Just leave the fkn' room" Shannon said.

"No I have to wait until Miz wins" Morrison said.

"Ha-ha I'll win not him but we have to get to the next match" Shannon said "Which is Batista and HBK"

"Dave!" HBK yelled "hurry up"

"I'm playing" Batista said picking up a guitar HBK easily beat Batista because he wasn't paying attention.

"Grrr… I hate this game" Batista said.

"John Cena—"Shannon began but heard a girly giggle that sounded really creepy "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Ya" Kane said looking around the room and saw nothing.

"Maybe it was outside." Jeff reasoned.

"Maybe ok John Cena vs. Finaly/Dylan" Shannon said and the creepy giggle began again. "Ok that is getting annoying"

"I agree" Undertaker said "Whoever that is needs to stop"

"Ok midget let's go" John Cena said, Finaly stood up.

"He ain't playing I am" Finaly said as Hornswoggle nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok old man" John Cena said, Finaly easily beat John Cena and after he lost a blonde woman about 17 jumped out from behind a chair.

"Your JC I'm JZ we go together so well, call me Blondie!" Blondie shrieked giggling creepily. "I've been watching you for months"

"That is so awesome" John Cena smiled

"John get you and your stalker out now!" Undertaker yelled

"Hell yeah" John Cena grinned walking away with Blondie.

"As weird as that was Paul and Holly you're up" Shannon said.

"Ok" Triple H said before Edge and his 'Rated R Entourage' walked in carrying a large Undertaker cut out of him sticking his tongue out after a tombstone pile driver.

"Seriously Adam I've put up with some crazy a s#t from you lately but this is f#ing ridiculous" Undertaker snapped. "Why the hell are you carrying that cutout around?"

"It's our newest friend!" Hawkins said hugging the picture.

"You ugly f#ks are nuts" Undertaker said walking away from the weirdoes, by that time Triple H had beaten Hardcore Holly, so Hardcore left for his match "Ok Carlito Ron Simmons according to this list you're next."

"I will beat you with an apple" Carlito said, Ron Simmons looked at him.

"DAMN!" Ron Simmons said he easily beat Carlito who ran off saying something about an apple.

"Ok Rey and Santino your turns" Shannon said.

"Yes I will beat you small one!" Santino said, Rey punched Santino and than started playing.

"What he should be disqualified for that!" Santino insisted.

"Nope you deserved it now get out" Shannon said.

"Son of a gun" Santino mumbled leaving.

"Mark vs. Chris Jericho next" Shannon said, Undertaker was surprisingly good and beat Jericho quickly. "Holy S#t, where did you learn to play like that? Do you have this game at home?"

"Damn man where did you learn to play?" Matt asked.

"Ya I wanna learn." Jeff said.

"Sara wanted to try it" Undertaker explained "and it turns out this game is addicting"

"Ya Sara wanted to try it" Shannon whispered.

"WHAT BOY?!" Undertaker yelled Shannon literally peed his pants before running off. "Fk yeah"

"Ha-ha you didn't even have to touch him this time." Kane laughed.

"Whoa I never touched him Glen" Undertaker said.

"Not what I meant Mark" Kane said.

"Ok obviously we're talking about two totally different things" Undertaker said.

"I'm so confused" CM Punk said.

"Umm ya since Shannon is gone me and Jimmy are up" Jeff said.

"It doesn't make any sense to me" CM Punk said watching Jeff beat Jimmy before Shannon came back in different pants.

"Never mind" Shannon said "But you're against Kane."

"Fantastic, you won't beat me up if you lose right?" CM Punk asked.

"Nah," Kane said laughing in an evil laugh.

"Oh I think I can trust you." CM Punk said.

"Bad idea" Shannon whispered into CM Punk's ear.

"NO I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" CM Punk yelled making sure everyone heard.

"Fk you" Shannon said.

"No I won't I just said that" CM Punk said, he quickly beat Kane.

"Go to Hell" Shannon growled.

"Though you weren't gay kid" Kane laughed.

"Seriously shut the hell up!" Shannon growled.

"Just do our match!" Big Daddy V said.

"Shannon looks like you have a good friend." Kane said.

"Shut the Fk up" Shannon said grabbing his guitar, and realized Big Daddy V was too fat to play.

"DAMN!" Ron Simmons said.

"Ok I win Nelson get out!" Shannon said.

"Lover's quarrel?" Kane laughed.

"Why me?" Shannon groaned.

"Ok we will continue this on Friday night SMACKDOWN!" Jeff said.

"Cool" Shannon said, as everyone left. "Only the people who won should come back"

"Next Friday we're in North Carolina!" Matt smiled. "Glen, Mark if Ya'll wanna see our cribs and stay at my house your welcome to for the week"

"Ok we can stay at your house for the week." Undertaker said.

"Ok see you guys in a week." Shannon said.

"One week from this Friday Shannon, this Friday we're still here." Jeff said.

"Ok see you guys later." Undertaker said.

"It doesn't matter Jeff so shut up" Shannon said.

"Ok whatever" Jeff said leaving the locker room with everyone else.


	9. Crybaby and Guitar Hero

On Friday Matt was beat by Kofi, Morrison and Miz tried to make out after Rey beat The Miz but Shannon kicked them out.

"Gross" Shannon groaned.

"Man I know you liked it" Kane joked.

"I have a new plan ignore everyone making fun of me" Shannon growled.

"Jeff your hair looks pink was that intentional?" HBK asked.

"Yes why do you care?" Jeff asked.

"Just wondering." HBK said

"Jeff, Michael you guys are next" Shannon said.

"I've noticed the announcers talk a lot about your hair." HBK said grabbing a guitar.

"Ya but I really don't care" Jeff said.

"Ready Rainbow?" HBK joked.

"Shut up and play" Jeff growled. Jeff won because HBK was trying to distract him.

"Ok Michael out, Dylan and Phil you're next" Shannon said Hornswoggle was staring at Shannon strangely. Finaly soon lost to CM Punk. "Ok leprechaun out"

"Bye Shanny" Hornswoggle said shaking Shannon's hand vigorously.

"It's SHANNON!" Shannon growled.

"Ha-Ha I like that" Kane said "Hi Shanny"

"Shannon!" Shannon growled taking a step towards Hornswoggle.

"I know you hard up to actually beat up someone 'Shanny', but leave the leprechaun alone." Undertaker said.

"Shut the Fk up all of you before I kick all of you're aes!" Shannon yelled.

"Good luck with that." Undertaker said.

"I may wanna see that attempt." Kane laughed.

"Paul, Mark you're up" Shannon said in a really angry voice.

"Ok Shanny" Undertaker laughed.

"JUST PLAY THE FKING GAME!" Shannon yelled.

"Ok Shanny" Undertaker continued picking up a guitar.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shannon yelled storming out of the room.

"Poor Shannon" Jeff laughed watching Undertaker beat Triple H. "H's a little upset."

"DAMN" Ron Simmons said.

"Ya damn… now I have to find him his match is next." Jeff said he walked outside where Shannon was sitting against the wall pouting. "Hey, you're up next."

"I'm not going to go back in there so you all can make fun of me." Shannon complained.

"Just go play your match than leave" Jeff said.

"Fine" Shannon said walking inside, "I'm just here to play my game against Ron Simmons so get ready"

"DAMN!" Ron said picking up a guitar, Shannon quickly beat him than stormed back outside again.

"Wow Shannon's a baby" Matt said.

"Well we do tease him a lot" Jeff said "Oscar and Mark you're up"

"Ya but it's fun" Undertaker said grabbing a guitar.

"And funny" Rey said also grabbing a guitar.

"He does realize we are just messing with him right?" Kane asked as Undertaker beat Rey. "Jeff you should go talk to him."

"Why me?" Jeff asked.

"Because you're his best friend." Matt said

"Grrr… I hate you guys" Jeff said "Well our match is next so I'll have him play than I'll talk to him" he walked back outside, "Hey man our match is next"

"Ok" Shannon said walking in with Jeff; he wasted no time beating Jeff. "We can finish this next week"

"Sounds good." Undertaker said leaving for his match vs. Batista, Undertaker won quickly because Edge hit him with a chair.

"Wait we still have Kofi vs. Phil" Jeff said.

"Oh ok" CM Punk said grabbing a guitar; Kofi beat him on 'Welcome to the Jungle'. "Wow I lost really fast…"

"Tis ok mon" Kofi smiled. "Tis game is fun!"

"Shannon does it really bother you that much when we tease you?" Jeff asked walking outside with Shannon.

"Yes, because you never tease Mark, Glen, or Matt, It's always me!" Shannon complained "What did I do to you guys?"

"Man it's just joking we really don't think of you like that." Jeff insisted.

"Ya well why don't you ever make fun of anyone else?" Shannon complained.

"Because you do a lot of stupid stuff and basically walk into the jokes" Jeff insisted.

"You all gang up on me though." Shannon whined.

"Ya but we don't mean it, it is a joke" Jeff insisted.

"Well why can't you make fun of someone else?" Shannon continued.

"We do man, but it's like I said you do a lot of stupid stuff." Jeff insisted.

"I don't mean to" Shannon protested.

"We know but you do so we make fun of you for it. Plus why do you care what people think of you?" Jeff asked.

"Because, well, it's just unfair!" Shannon said.

"Man calm down we don't mean it." Jeff protested.

"Why don't you make fun of someone else for a while?" Shannon complained.

"Ok we won't make fun of you for the rest of the week" Jeff said.

"Fine" Shannon said standing up and walking back inside with Jeff.

"You calm now boy?" Undertaker asked.

"Yeah" Shannon said.

"I promised him we wouldn't make fun of him for 1 week." Jeff said.

"Ok next week on Monday me and Kofi will play than loser will play Mark. Lastly Friday will be the winner of those two matches will play each other." Shannon said.

"Sounds good to me" Undertaker said.

"Sounds good to me too mon" Kofi smiled.

"See you later Kofi" Kane said as Kofi left.

"So feeling better Shannon?" Matt asked.

"Ya I already said that." Shannon said.

"Wanna fight Jeff next week on Raw?" Matt asked.

"You're volunteering me?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Shannon said.

"Yes I'm volunteering you." Matt said.

"Ok I'll fight him." Jeff sighed.

"Shannon your tag match with Glen vs. Jeff and Matt is next" Undertaker said.

"Ok let's go guys." Shannon said he and Kane entered first than Matt and Jeff, Matt and Jeff got a twist of fate on Shannon than he tagged in Kane and Kane gave them both a chokeslam than Matt got a tombstone before Kane pinned him.

"Good job" Undertaker said when they got back into the locker room.

"Who are you fighting on Raw?" Jeff asked everyone.

"I think I'm fighting Glen" Undertaker said

"Oh ok" Jeff said.

"Are we in another rivalry storyline?" Kane asked.

"Not that I know of, McMahon hasn't talked to me about it at least." Undertaker said.

"Matt do you know who you fight?" Jeff asked.

"I'm tagging with JBL against Nelson." Matt said.

"Ohh you should go talk to him and make a strategy." Jeff said.

"Ya I should" Matt said leaving the locker room and heading to JBL's locker room.

"I love you" Matt heard JBL say as he neared the locker room, he opened the door and saw a huge Triple H shrine and JBL was kissing a picture of him.

"WHAT THE FK?" Matt yelled.

"Learn to knock!" JBL yelled throwing the picture down.

"I heard 'I Love You' so I opened the door." Matt said

"You should leave me alone; I didn't barge into your locker room while you were looking at your dirty magazines." JBL insisted.

"Not mine Shannon's but I have to go" Matt said backing out of the room, than running to their locker room. "Guess what!?"

"Why don't you just tell us?" Jeff said.

"John Charles Layfield," Matt began. "Was kissing a picture of Paul Levesque, he has a shrine!"

"What, no way" Jeff said.

"Yes way it was hilarious" Matt said "Run in there and look"

"Ok" Everyone said walking over to JBL's locker room, they opened the door and JBL was kissing the picture again, they snuck back to their locker room trying not to laugh.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating." Kane laughed.

"Nope JBL loves Paul." Matt laughed.

"Who wants to tell Paul?" Jeff asked.

"Me" Everyone said in unison.

"Ok we all will" Jeff said.

"Let's go" Matt said walking to Triple H's locker room.

"JBL" Jeff began.

"Has a" Shannon continued.

"Shrine" Matt continued.

"Dedicated to" Undertaker continued.

"YOU!" Kane laughed.

"What" Triple H began.

"The" HBK said.

"FK?" Triple H finished.

"I was just in his locker room." Matt insisted.

"He was making out with your picture." Jeff laughed.

"Ohh my god I have to see this" Triple H said.

"Me to is he still in his locker room?" HBK asked.

"Yeah he is." Jeff said, Triple He ran into JBL's locker room and threw down his shrine.

"What the fk?" Triple H said.

"You-I- what are you doing here?" JBL asked.

"I have to go." HBK said.

"Go where?" Triple H asked.

"PUKE!" HBK said running off.

"Now look what you did." Triple H said.

"What, I didn't do anything." JBL protested.

"I was wondering why you kept getting so grabby in our matches." Triple H said.

"Ya my match is next, so umm… I gotta go" JBL said leaving the room

"Ohh my god, that was fking weird." Triple H said.

"Yes, very much so." HBK said walking back into the room.

"See you guys after my other match it is next." Jeff said the match was no disqualification so Khali came out and hit Big Show so Jeff pinned him and won. When Jeff walked back in to the locker room Triple H and HBK were in it talking to everyone else.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jeff said.

"Nothing, congrats on your match" HBK said.

"I'm just glad Khali came out or I might be hurt." Jeff said.

"Ya you might be dead Rainbow." HBK said.

"You know…" Shannon started to say before Jeff cut him off.

"Don't even go there Shannon" Jeff growled.

"Ya I'll just shut up." Shannon said.

"You know I could break the promise, well it wasn't even a promise it is more like a statement, so I would be careful what you say Shannon." Jeff said.

"Wait I have a question." Undertaker whispered to Jeff.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Does me making him pi himself count as teasing?" Undertaker asked.

"Umm…no, as long as you don't say anything after you do it." Jeff said.

"Ok good because I don't think I could go a week without making him pi himself." Undertaker said.

"So Jeff why did you have two matches tonight?" Triple H asked.

"No clue Mr. McMahon just told me to fight Big Show tonight." Jeff said.

"Ohh does anyone else have another match?" Triple H asked.

"No." Everyone said.

"So Triple H how are you and JBL doing?" Undertaker joked.

"Shut up man" Triple H said.

"You know I'm surprised you guys are still friends with us after the playboy thing" HBK said trying to change the subject.

"Well it's all good between me and Sara" Undertaker said.

"But I'm still living with Matt." Jeff said.

"Ohh ya sorry about that man" HBK apologized.

"It's ok we're working it out." Jeff said.

"Ok well I have to go, see you guys later." Undertaker said grabbing his things and leaving.

"Ya me and Michael have to go get ready to leave to." Triple H said.

"Wait do you guys fight anyone on Monday?" Jeff asked.

"No why do you want to know?" Triple H asked.

"Just wondering." Jeff said.

"Ok bye bye" HBK said leaving.

"Bye guys" Jeff said leaving with Kane, Matt, and Shannon.


	10. Guitar Hero and Tattoos

On Raw Kofi lost to both Shannon and Undertaker meaning they would play each other on Friday, Kofi did win 100 though. Mr. McMahon walked into the room, "I have a plan Mark and Glen do you want to be in another rivalry storyline?"

"No we've already been in two that ended badly for Kane." Undertaker said.

"Are you so slow at coming up with storylines that you just keep recycling them?" Kane asked.

"I'm you boss, but I guess I can get a new storyline." Mr. McMahon said storming out of the room.

"Maybe he will stop making us fight each other." Kane said.

"I hope so because these rivalry storylines are messed up" Undertaker said.

"I've been through those ridiculous rivalry storylines before." Jeff said.

"Ya I remember that." Matt said.

"Mr. McMahon needs to come up with better storylines." Shannon said. "It took months for people to stop asking me if Matt still beats me."

"You told that one fan at an autograph signing I did, and she yelled at me for 20 minutes until security hauled her off, while you were laughing you're a off" Matt growled, shoving Shannon off the bench for laughing.

"That was great." Shannon laughed.

"Shut up" Matt said "I thought she was gonna kill me."

"I remember when you used to interfere in all Matt's matches." Kane said "The Royal Rumble that Jeff swantoned both you and Matt because you lied down on him."

"Ya that was great." Jeff laughed.

"For you maybe," Matt said "Shannon made it worse."

"Why did you do that Moore?" Undertaker asked.

"Well, I was playing with the storyline I was Matt's minion." Shannon justified.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't stupid." Jeff laughed "I'm not making fun of you; we're talking about past events."

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Shannon said "I remember when Mark was arrested."

"Which time?" Undertaker asked.

"The time you asked for donuts." Shannon said.

"Ohh... After I beat the st out of Triple H." Undertaker laughed "I never did get a donut."

"You should just start carrying around donuts Mark because you get arrested a lot." Shannon said.

"In 18 years as far as you know I've only been arrested 3 times." Undertaker said "Plus cops don't go for the donut thing anyways."

"Are you sure that's not what Gabrial said." Shannon said.

"He is a comedian it was a joke that doesn't work remember I tried that, even offered to pay." Undertaker said.

"You know I'm gonna keep notes on everything stupid he does than on Friday we will make fun of him for all of it." Kane whispered to Jeff.

"Ya you should." Jeff agreed.

"Your wife is hot does she have a sister?" Shannon asked before thinking.

"You son of a—" Undertaker said before Kane interrupted him.

"Mark calm down wait until Friday." Kane said.

"You better watch yourself boy" Undertaker growled dangerously.

"I should have thought that through first." Shannon said.

"Yes, you should have." Undertaker said.

"She looks kinda like the lady in the Aladdin Bail Bonds commercial." Shannon said "She's hot to"

"Boy if you value your life at all shut- the- fk- up!" Undertaker growled.

"Ya I will but she does." Shannon said.

"She wasn't, are you done yet?" Undertaker asked.

"Ya I'm done now." Shannon said.

"You're lucky" Undertaker said.

"Where did you meet your wife?" Shannon asked.

"What is your fascination with my wife? And at an autograph signing." Undertaker said.

"She's sexy" Shannon said before covering his mouth.

"SHUT THE FK UP!" Matt yelled.

"That was supposed to stay in my head!" Shannon protested.

"I'm sure" Undertaker mumbled.

"Maybe you should have an uglier wife." Shannon said before covering his mouth again.

"WHAT?" Undertaker growled before punching Shannon so hard he knocked him out.

"Ohh my god Mark calm down a little." Kane said.

"Little god damn fking punk" Undertaker growled "He needs to watch his mouth."

"Ya he did deserve it." Jeff said Shannon sat up and Undertaker punched him again.

"You're gonna kill him if you keep that up." Kane said.

"I'm going to get water." Undertaker said leaving the room.

"Shannon, Shannon, SHANNON, SHANNON MOORE!" Jeff yelled but Shannon just lied there.

"Is he ok?" Matt asked slapping Shannon's face, Shannon dizzily sat up.

"Wha… What happened?" Shannon mumbled. "Where am I?"

"Ok Mark punched you and you're in the locker room." Jeff said.

"What state?" Shannon asked before he fainted.

"Man Mark hit him hard." Kane said whistling in Shannon's ear.

"Ya I wouldn't like to be fighting Mark for a while." Jeff said as Undertaker walked back in with a bottle of water.

"He still out?" Undertaker asked kicking Shannon rolling him over than taking a drink of water. "Guess so" No one said anything. "What I'm not going to hit you guys to." Still no one said anything, until Jeff sneezed and Matt slapped him in the back of the head. "Come on guys someone say something."

"Please don't kill me." Jeff said Undertaker pretended he was going to punch him and Jeff flinched.

"I'm mad at Shannon not you" Undertaker said "so why would you be scared of me?"

"You knocked him out and made him faint." Jeff said.

"He needs to watch his mouth" Undertaker said "but I'm not mad at you right now."

"Ya right now but I watch my mouth." Jeff said.

"That's my point" Undertaker said.

"Ohh…I need to wake up Shannon." Jeff said "His match is next."

"Shannon wake up" Undertaker said dumping some water on him.

"Five more minutes mom…" Shannon mumbled rolling over.

"I'm not your mother." Undertaker said kicking him again.

"Dude our match is next Shannon." Jeff said sitting him up.

"I'm okay" Shannon muttered "Why do I have a headache?"

"Because…" Jeff started to say before Undertaker cut him off.

"It doesn't matter why." Undertaker said.

"Ok let's go Jeff." Shannon said a little dizzy. Jeff entered first, than Shannon; Jeff beat Shannon quickly because he was still dizzy from the punches. When Jeff and Shannon walked into the locker room Shannon almost fell over but Jeff caught him.

"Whoa man you ok?" Matt asked.

"Ya I'm just really dizzy" Shannon said sitting next to Undertaker. "So what happened to me anyway?"

"Should we tell him?" Jeff asked.

"Sure," Undertaker said "you're an idiot and a jacka so I knocked you unconscious."

"Is the room spinning or is it just me?" Shannon asked.

"Wow didn't think I hit you that hard." Undertaker said watching Shannon faint again.

"Do you think we should get a doctor?" Matt asked waking Shannon up again.

"I'm fine" Shannon said taking a drink of Jeff's water.

"Hey man that's mine!" Jeff whined.

"No I'm thirsty" Shannon said "So now it's mine Hardy."

"Whatever you still dizzy?" Jeff asked.

"A little" Shannon admitted.

"Mark our match is next." Kane said "You ready?"

"Absolutely" Undertaker said, leaving with Kane. Their match started with Kane entering first and Undertaker came in last. Kane got the bright idea to attack the Undertaker while he was handing his hat to the referee. That allowed Kane to dominate the beginning of the match until he tried to tombstone the Undertaker and Undertaker reversed it and tombstoned Kane, but because of Kane's stunt he didn't pin Kane. He was began beating Kane up as punishment, when he finally went for the pin he changed his mind and decided to go old school and finishing Kane off with his new submission move and made Kane tap out. When he got back to the locker room Kane had stopped bleeding.

"No offence Glen, but that stunt was not the smartest thing you have ever done." Matt said Kane just glared at him and sat down.

"Even I didn't do anything that stupid." Shannon said "Where did Mark go?"

"Bathroom." Kane said hoarsely glaring at Shannon, before Undertaker walked in.

"Have fun Glen?" Undertaker asked sarcastically.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." Kane finally said.

"Probably?" Undertaker questioned.

"I figured if I wanted to win I would have to surprise you and at the time it sounded like a good idea." Kane sighed drinking some water.

"Would you do it again?" Jeff asked "That looked like quite an a kicking you got out there."

"You're one to talk Hardy." Kane said "You did something that stupid three times."

"Not the point," Jeff said "I earned respect"

"Shut up both of you." Undertaker interrupted. "Jeff quit bringing that up please."

"Yes sir" Jeff said.

"Don't call me sir boy." Undertaker said.

"I'm sorry s—champion?" Jeff said trying to stop saying sir.

"Don't say sorry either goddamn it!" Undertaker growled.

"Well you are the Heavyweight Champion" Jeff said attempting to justify his wording.

"Just shut up, now I've got to go to my match." Matt said leaving; JBL kept grabbing Matt so Matt walked away leaving JBL alone with Big Daddy V needless to say he lost quickly.

"Welcome back." Jeff said to Matt as he walked back in before his match ended.

"JBL is a pervert" Matt groaned, watching Big Daddy V stinkface JBL.

"That is awkward" Jeff said.

"Ya no kidding." Kane said.

"He deserves it" Matt said.

"And you made fun of me for John Cena licking my face." Shannon growled. "Why aren't you making fun of Matt for JBL grabbing him?"

"Because…" Kane started before Jeff stopped him.

"Wait until Friday." Jeff whispered into his ear.

"Never mind boy." Kane said.

"Why do you keep calling me boy?" Shannon asked.

"Because you are the youngest person here and Glen and I are the oldest." Undertaker said.

"Than can I call you old man?" Shannon asked.

"Let me think about that…" Undertaker said glaring at Shannon.

"I'll take that as a no." Shannon said.

"Wow you're quick." Undertaker muttered.

"Fine be that way." Shannon said pouting not realizing Undertaker had just made fun of him.

"Goddamn I can't believe that he didn't realize that Mark just made fun of him" Kane whispered to Jeff. "You did write that down so we can make fun of him for it on Friday right?"

"Of course." Jeff snickered scribbling something down. "He's gonna be tortured on Friday."

"He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed is he?" Kane whispered

"Ya and…" Jeff started to say before Matt said "Hey guys quit whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears."

"Jealous that Jeff has friends and you don't" Kane said "But if you come over here we will tell you what we were talking about."

"I don't want to know about your romantic evening plans." Matt said.

"Come on over Matt we know you want to hear it." Kane said winking at Matt as a joke.

"Whoa Glen I didn't know you swung that way." Matt said

"Your loving brother swayed me." Kane said putting his arm around Jeff then pulling Jeff over to Matt. Kane barley kissed Matt on the cheek then put his arm over Matt with his other arm still over Jeff's shoulders.

"What the F#K did I miss?" Shannon said as Undertaker fell to the floor laughing "Seriously." Kane and Jeff fell the floor laughing. Matt was standing motionless while Shannon had the 'WTF' look on his face.

"That was Awkward. " Matt said "That should never leave this room."

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened?" Shannon asked

"I don't know maybe later." Matt said everyone was still laughing on the floor. "Im so confused."

"Is Jeff gay with Glen?" Shannon asked causing the others to laugh harder.

"I don't F&king know." Matt said rubbing his cheek where Kane had kissed him.

"OK WHAT THE F&K IS GOING ON?" Shannon Yelled

"I have no clue." Matt said still rubbing his cheek.

"What is so funny?" Shannon asked.

"Game over I quit tell me what's going on." Matt demanded nobody answered because they were laughing to hard.

"If you don't tell us we will tell everyone that Jeff and Glen are lovers." Shannon said still nobody answered "Ok fine" Shannon said walking away, Jeff and Kane tripped him he fell on is face. "Motherf&ker" Shannon said as he grabbed his face.

"Ok-the-the-look-on." Jeff attempted to say before falling over laughing again.

"What look?" Shannon asked

"On Matt's Face." Kane laughed harder.

"Was priceless." Undertaker laughed

"So it was a joke?" Matt asked

"Apparently." Jeff laughed "You're my bro man"

"And you're my friend." Kane said

"And well I don't know." Undertaker said "but you are just about as quick as your buddy."

"Ya wait are you talking about me?" Shannon said

"No not you." Undertaker said

"Than who?" Shannon asked

"Jeff." Undertaker said trying to cover himself

"What?" Jeff said

"Play along." Kane hissed

"Play along with what?" Shannon asked

"Nothing." Kane said

"Ok whatever." Shannon said "Mark next Friday you should let me give you a tattoo."

"I have been wanting another tattoo" Jeff said

"Mark you want one too?" Shannon asked.

"No thanks" Undertaker said

"Why not?" Shannon whined.

"I'm out of room" Undertaker said.

"Fine" Shannon said pouting again, "You just don't trust me"

"No seriously, my neck and arms are full." Undertaker said.

"Fine" Shannon said with a sigh.

"Stop pouting" Jeff said "I'll let you give me a tattoo."

"I've already given you one." Shannon said.

"Ok than shut the hell up" Jeff said.

"Why do you always yell at me?" Shannon said.

"Because you're the youngest and the smallest." Undertaker said. "Didn't we already go through this?"

"Yeah we have, we went through it Friday, and Monday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day bef…" Jeff started before Undertaker stopped him.

"Ok Jeff we get it we went over it a lot" Undertaker said.

"Yes it does I don't want to have to go through this any more you know why so don't ask why we do it, because you know why we do it, we aren't going to tell you any more, so don't ask got it boy?" Undertaker growled pointing to Shannon.

"God damn Mark that was a really long lecture" Shannon said.

"Long? That wasn't a long lecture and I wouldn't really call it a lecture either, but you can call it whatever you want. So whatever you think something is it isn't" Undertaker said trying to confuse Shannon.

"What? You just confused me, so I have no idea what the hell you just said so umm… yeah." Shannon said scratching his head.

"You write that down Jeff" Kane asked Jeff.

"Yeah I wrote that why wouldn't I?" Jeff whispered back.

"Just wanted to make sure you did." Kane whispered.

"I have wrote a lot of stuff down." Jeff whispered.

"How many do you have written down?" Kane asked.

"I have too many to count." Jeff laughed.

"Ohh my god guys I already told you to stop whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears god damn." Matt said.

"Really Matt I know you want me." Kane joked than kissed Matt barely on the cheek again before he and Jeff fell on the floor laughing.

"What the fk did I miss this time?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing." Kane and Jeff laughed.

"We have to go come on Kane" Undertaker said.

"Ok let me get ready" Kane said.

"Ok seriously what the fk did I miss?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing now get ready." Matt said.

"Ok fine" Shannon whined.

"Jeff you ready?" Matt asked.

"Yes I'm ready." Jeff said.

"Bye guys." Undertaker and Kane said leaving.

"Bye Mark, Glen" Matt, Shannon, and Jeff said


	11. Dancing and Chit Chat

Before Shannon got there Undertaker, Kane, Matt and Jeff were planning on how to start the list of stupid things Shannon had done in the past week. Until Shannon showed up and they all shut up. When Shannon finished plugging in Guitar Hero there was a knock on the door, Shannon opened it.

"Hey guys." CM Punk said "I just switched here from ECW and this is supposed to be my locker room, which I'm supposed to share with you guys."

"Yeah ok come on in." Jeff said.

"Welcome to the nut house." Matt said watching Shannon and Undertaker play Guitar Hero, Shannon suddenly missed a note.

"What the heck?" Shannon said 'accidentally' kicking the PS2 and resetting it, "That was the wrong song anyways."

"Through Fire and Flame" Shannon said, he started with a slow head bob which wasn't bad and hadn't missed a note, Undertaker wasn't doing bad but he had missed notes. Shannon went from head bobbing to swaying, to stepping around, to moving around wildly, to slight dancing, to kneeling and jumping around and didn't miss a single note. By the time Shannon started dancing Undertaker had stepped back and quit playing to watch Shannon. When Shannon finished he managed to get 100 even with the dancing.

"Wow boy you won." Undertaker said handing Shannon his 2000 prize, everyone decided Undertaker was the most responsible so he had all the money.

"Thank you" Shannon smiled.

"You earned it" Undertaker said suddenly Cryme Tyme ran in and stole Shannon's guitar. "Wow that was weird."

"Go get it back for me." Shannon said.

"What Shannon?" Undertaker said.

"They are afraid of you." Shannon said.

"Yeah only because I broke their noses." Undertaker laughed. "You go get it."

"No" Shannon grumbled.

"Than I guess Cryme Tyme's got a new toy." Undertaker said.

"Please Mark?" Shannon whined.

"Don't whine that doesn't work with me." Undertaker said.

"You're mean." Shannon complained.

"Your point is?" Undertaker asked.

"Never mind," Shannon said "So Phil how are you?"

"Did I miss something big?" CM Punk asked. "Because Jeff and Glen are whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, Matt is looking at your something, you've suddenly gotten weirder, and Mark is being niceish to you."

"No Jeff and Glen are in love, Matt is reading WWE magazine, and Shannon apparently spends too much time playing Guitar Hero, and I would be meaner but Jeff made a deal with Shannon that we wouldn't make fun of him for a week." Undertaker explained.

"We are not in love…" Jeff continued attempting to look serious, "It is lust"

"What?" CM Punk asked confused.

"On going joke." Matt explained not looking up.

"So they aren't gay?" CM Punk asked.

"Correct." Undertaker said as Kane and Jeff fell over laughing.

"And him?" CM Punk asked pointing to Shannon.

"Good question I can't say until Monday." Undertaker said.

"Ok guys you live in North Carolina right?" CM Punk asked.

"Jeff, Shannon, and I do." Matt said "You wanna stay with us at my house Phil?"

"Sure why not." CM Punk said.

"Ya'll get to stay at my house for 1 week." Matt said.

"Ok who is picking us up from the airport?" CM Punk asked.

"Shannon is and he will take you to my house." Matt said

"Wait I am?" Shannon questioned.

"Yes you are—not me, not Jeff—you so calm down." Matt said.

"I am calm." Shannon said.

"Well I thought I would stop you before you freaked out, so guys look for a white hummer" Matt said. "We gotta take you to El Chapalas, and I can introduce you to Andrew."

"The wannabe?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, the one who lost to Shannon on the Hardy Show." Jeff said.

"I've got to fight Edge for the Heavyweight Championship again." Undertaker said.

"Between him and Dave no one else can challenge for it." Kane said.

"Were you planning on challenging for it?" Undertaker questioned.

"No way, Paul Wright was but he couldn't because Dave wanted another shot" Kane clarified "I'm not that stupid"

"This is gonna be fun" Undertaker said sarcastically.

"I've got to fight Robert" Matt said. "After Jimmy and Shannon's match against Jeff and Phil."

"That reminds me our match is in three minutes." CM Punk said. "We should probably head out."

"Right I'll see you out there," Shannon said "I gotta go get Jimmy."

"See you" Jeff said they left for their match. The match was fairly quick, Jimmy saved Shannon from a pin after Jeff did a Swanton on him, CM Punk tackled Jimmy off the platform, Jeff did a twist of fate and pinned Shannon.

Matt's match went by quickly because of interference by Big Show who was complaining about not getting a title shot. So Matt wants back into the locker room where everyone was discussing torturing Shannon because he was still hanging out with Jimmy. Suddenly Jesse ran in, "Have any of you seen Festus, he ran off somewhere."

"No," They all said.

"Shannon's making a deal with the leprechaun" Jesse said leaving as Shannon walked in.

"What did Jesse want?" Shannon asked.

"Looking for Drew" Undertaker said hiding their notepad.

"What's that?" Shannon asked trying to pick it up.

"Nothing" Jeff said sitting on it.

"Man what the hell?" Shannon asked.

"What?" Jeff asked innocently.

"Why the fk are you sitting on st?" Shannon whined.

"I'm not" Jeff lied.

"LIAR!" Shannon yelled reaching for the notepad, which looked really awkward.

"Wow Shannon give that back." Kane yelled taking it away from Shannon. "Jeff you write that down?" Kane whispered into his ear.

"I will later" Jeff said trying not to laugh at the current situation.

"Ok just make sure you don't forget to write it down." Kane said.

"I won't trust me." Jeff said.

"So what made you all such good friends?" CM Punk asked.

"Well Mark and Glen were friends and so were Matt, Shannon, and I." Jeff said, "We tagged together and realized how fun we were."

"Now we are all great friends and we sit around and talk, make fun of things and stuff like that." Undertaker said.

"Sounds like fun." CM Punk said.

"Remember when you called Shannon a poser." Jeff laughed, "He looked umm… interesting"

"The week is up." Shannon said.

"I know I was trying to be nice." Jeff said.

"Oh ok wow that is a first." Shannon said.

"Yeah… nice" Jeff mumbled.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing." Jeff insisted

"Oh… ok" Shannon said

"I've got to go." Undertaker said leaving the room.

"Do you even have a match?" Matt asked Kane.

"No but I'm supposed to go out and announce the return of the Brothers of Destruction after Mark's match." Kane said.

"Why doesn't Mark ever announce anything or talk during most skits?" CM Punk asked.

"Because he isn't into long useless speeches best I understand." Kane said, "He was the American Badass and that was pretty much the only time he really talked on screen, now not talking is part of The Undertaker"

"That would make sense." CM Punk said watching Undertaker Beat Edge.

"That's my queue." Kane said leaving and going into the ring, when Kane's music began Edge ran out of the ring, Ryder and Hawkins. "Me and My brother the Undertaker would like to inform all of the tag team and all potential tag teams to Beware because the Brother of Destruction are back." Kane laughed and Undertaker Rolled his eyes back and his music played again

"Any of you ever try the eye rolling thing?" CM Punk asked

"No and I wouldn't recommend it." Shannon said

"Why not?" CM Punk

"Try it and find out." Matt laughed, right as CM Punk tried it Undertaker and Kane walked in.

"Are you trying to mock me boy?" Undertaker growled causing CM Punk to jump

"N-N-No I'm not." CM Punk Stuttered.

"Than what are you doing?" Undertaker asked

"Nothing nothing at all." CM Punk said

"Damn it's going to be hard to make this kid PSS his pants." Undertaker laughed

"What that was a joke?" CM Punk said

"Now you know what it feels like." Shannon whispered.

"Wait what feels like?" CM Punk said

"Phil don't make fun of him." Jeff said

"Ok." CM Punk said

"Wait that's not what I meant." Shannon said

"You're making this really hard not to laugh at you or make fun of you." Matt said

"Ya and I want to start because it's really fun and I never get to make fun of people." CM Punk said

"Start what?" Undertaker laughed

"Wait what" CM Punk asked

"Hey I actually go that one" Shannon said "And Phil didn't"

"No I didn't hear what he said." CM Punk said

"What are you starting with Shannon?" Jeff said

"Nothin." CM Punk said

"That's what I said." Undertaker said

"Ohh I didn't think that all the way through." CM Punk said

"I know you didn't." Undertaker said

"So since everyone else makes fun of Shannon I get to right?" CM Punk

"Of course but if he isn't here we get to make fun of you." Undertaker said

"How is that fair." CM Punk asked "When do we get to make fun of you"

"It's really fair." Kane said "and never"

What about undertaker?" Cm Punk asked

"Do it and see what happens" Undertaker said

"How about I don't and say that I didn't." CM Punk said

"Fantastic Idea." Undertaker said

"This could be fun hanging out with you guys." CM Punk said. "Wait why do you and Glen share a locker room if your champions?"

"Because we are the Brothers of Destruction." Kane said

"Should I be scared?" CM Punk asked

"Yes." Kane said

"Are you really brothers?" CM Punk asked

"No." Kane said

"I didn't think so." CM Punk said

"Not related at all." Undertaker said

"Just really good friends." Kane said

"Not many people know we aren't related." Kane said

"You really don't look alike." CM Punk said "But you are almost the same height and toughness."

"We trained together." Undertaker said "I shared my moves with him so Mr. McMahon Decided the only way to explain was that he is my brother."

"Oh Ok well you guys have been through a lot together." CM Punk said

"Ya." Undertaker said

"It's been funny." Kane laughed. "Taking out Edge, and his minions, plus Chavo."

"Ya that was fun." Undertaker said

"I can't wait to see your house." CM Punk said "I've seen your show it looks fun."

"Ya it is." Shannon said

"So yawl cool with sharing rooms I only have three guest rooms and Jeff is in one of them so you guys have to figure out gets their own room." Matt said

"Me." Everybody said

"Ok no offence to you guys but if I had to share a room with Glen or Mark I would be scared I'm not gonna lie." CM Punk admitted

"Ok fine you can have it." Kane said "Plus I haven't known you for very long and I don't know what you would try to do to me."

"Thanks." CM Punk said ignoring the rest of Kane's sentence "So yawl gonna leave soon?"

"Ya we are all going to go home for a while before we fly to North Carolina where Shannon will pick us up at the airport." Undertaker said

"Ok." CM Punk said "Well I have to leave see you guys on Sunday."

"See Ya." Undertaker said leaving everyone else left to.


	12. Shannon's Hummer

Shannon was waiting at the airport for Undertaker, Kane, Jeff, Matt, and CM Punk

Shannon was waiting at the airport for Undertaker, Kane, Jeff, Matt, and CM Punk. When he saw Michelle McCool he walked over to her and said "Hey Michelle." Michelle was ignoring him so he said it again

"Hi Shannon I'm sorry for kicking you in the nu…" Michelle started to say before she heard her Theme song "Is that your phone."

"No no that's not my phone." Shannon said nervously

"Are you sure it sounds like its coming from your pocket." Michelle said

"I must have grabbed someone else's phone." Shannon insisted taking the phone out of his pocket realizing that Jeff had put Shannon Moore's Phone on the back of his phone with stickers

"Why does it say your name then?" Michelle asked

"Jeff loves me." Shannon unconvincingly

"Then how come it says Shannon Moore's Phone." Michelle said

"Good question I'll ask him later" Shannon said.

"Well he's over there." Michelle laughed pointing to Jeff, "Wait whose phone is Jeff on?" Michelle asked as 'Sexy Boy' (Shawn Michael's theme song) began to play out of Shannon's phone. Michelle jokingly took his phone.

"Matt's…" Shannon lied.

"Why does this say Jeff Hardy, I thought this was his phone." Michelle laughed.

"It is" Shannon said running after Michelle who was hugging Jeff. "Michelle what the hell?"

"Come on you think Jeff is sexy and so do I." Michelle smiled, Jeff looked really confused.

"What is going on?" Jeff asked.

"Have you ever heard Shanny's ringtone for you?" Michelle asked.

"No" Jeff said with Michelle still hugging him.

"So Jeff how's your girlfriend." Undertaker asked trying to get Michelle off Jeff.

"Good, Beth is good." Jeff said.

"Oh you have a girlfriend." Michelle said slightly disappointed.

"Yes I thought you knew that." Jeff said as Michelle let go of him.

"No I didn't" Michelle said "Matt do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I'm alone right now." Matt said.

"Oh ok," Michelle smiled "do you Glen?"

"No I'm don't" Kane said

"Ok," Michelle said "Mark how's Sara?"

"She's doing well" Undertaker said.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Shannon announced over everyone.

"I would hope not considering you have been hitting on me" Michelle pointed out, hugging Matt to bug Shannon.

"Yeah" Shannon said standing between Kane and Matt hoping he would get a hug to, Michelle skipped Shannon and hugged Kane who gently pushed her away trying not to laugh. Michelle even tried to hug Undertaker who stepped away from Michelle, she than kissed Shannon before walking away.

"Wow Shanny, she has a pet name for you." Jeff laughed "Plus you even got a kiss, I think she's playing hard to get."

"I'm confused" Shannon said wiping Michelle's lip gloss off his mouth before fainting.

"God damn guys he seriously needs to stop doing that." Jeff muttered.

"You think Shannon could be anymore of a dork right now?" Undertaker laughed.

"Nah, anyone think Michelle has a crush on him 'cause she's playing games with him now." Matt said waking Shannon back up.

"God damn man, stop doing that" Jeff said.

"Wow Michelle is hot." Shannon sighed.

"Yeah but that's not the point Shannon, now what the hell is your ringtone?" Jeff asked he called Shannon's phone and 'Sexy Boy' began to play. "Shannon what in the world?"

"That's not my phone." Shannon protested.

"I put your name on it with my stickers when you lost it last time remember." Jeff said he took Shannon's phone out of his pocket. "This is to your phone, Matt call him."

"Okay" Matt said 'Not Enough for me' began to play. "Oh really?"

"Glen call him." Jeff said.

"Okay" Kane said,

"Where did Phil Brooks go?" Undertaker asked as 'Not Enough for Me' began to play again.

"He is over there flirting with Michelle." Matt said spotting CM Punk and Michelle standing by Shannon's Hummer.

"PHIL GET THE FK AWAY FROM HER!" Shannon yelled running towards him, CM Punk moved and Shannon hit his Hummer.

"Dude you almost dented someone's expensive Hummer." CM Punk said.

"It's mine." Shannon growled standing up.

"Oh than I guess it doesn't matter." CM Punk said.

"Shannon don't get jealous." Michelle said she hugged both Shannon and CM Punk.

"I ain't jealous" Shannon said fainting again.

"God damn Shannon!" Matt yelled

"Well boys have fun" Michelle smiled.

"What were you talking about?" Jeff asked.

"Shannon" CM Punk laughed.

"Hey what about me?" Shannon asked waking up.

"I can't say," CM Punk said.

"Com on man you are my best friend." Shannon said.

"Don't he says that a lot so don't believe him" Jeff said

"Ok" CM Punk said. "Promised Michelle I wouldn't tell him anyways."

"Please" Shannon begged.

"No I'm not going to tell you." CM Punk said getting into Shannon's Hummer with everyone else, "The only thing I'm going to tell you is that Michelle doesn't hate you."

"Ha-ha I knew she liked me." Shannon grinned leaving the airport.

"Wait, that isn't what I said" CM Punk insisted.

"Well does she?" Shannon asked.

"I can't tell you." CM Punk said.

"Shannon do you have a Kleenex?" Kane asked.

"Yeah hold on." Shannon said giving Kane a Kleenex, Kane dropped it and began feeling under the seat. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" Kane asked feeling around he found a tissue and pulled it out, it had a picture of Michelle on it "What the Hell?"

"How the hell did you do that?" Matt asked.

"And where?" CM Punk wondered.

"Give that back!" Shannon yelled taking the Kleenex out of Kane's hand.

"What else do you have?" Kane asked.

"NOTHING!" Shannon shrieked.

"The sun is in your eyes don't you want to use your visor?" Undertaker asked.

"NO!" Shannon yelled as Undertaker pulled down his visor and saw a Michelle McCool picture taped to it.

"WHAT THE HELL MOORE?" Kane yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Shannon growled putting his visor up.

"How do you fix this seat?" Undertaker asked trying to move his seat back.

"Don't mess with my seat please." Shannon pleaded.

"Why you hiding something?" Undertaker asked.

"NO!" Shannon said.

"What the hell is this?" Undertaker asked pulling something out from under the seat.

"Nothing!" Shannon exclaimed trying to grab it from Undertaker.

"No," Undertaker said looking at it "It's a blow up doll dressed like Michelle McCool.

"No it's not!" Shannon blushed as red as a raspberry.

"Dude why the hell is it in your car?" Jeff asked.

"Just put it away" Shannon said thoroughly embarrassed.

"You weren't…" Matt said trailing off, Shannon gave him the 'what do you think' look. "OH MY GOD SHANNON!"

"Shannon how the hell did you get a Michelle centered dashboard?" Kane asked as Undertaker threw Shannon's doll back under the seat.

"That's it get out of my car!" Shannon yelled, his face bright red partially from anger but mostly from embarrassment.

"You kick us out and we will take this" Undertaker said grabbing the blowup doll "and put your name on it with Jeff's stickers before we show it to Michelle McCool, so I guess we stay got it?"

"Your all fking aholes" Shannon growled.

"Who's the one with a blowup doll in his car?" Undertaker pointed out.

"And your point is?" Shannon said cockily.

"We aren't the ones obsessed with Michelle, I mean she is hot but we aren't obsessed with her like you are." CM Punk said.

"Stop I'm not in the mood." Shannon said.

"What is this?" CM Punk asked holding up a perfume bottle and spraying it in the air, "This smells like Michelle"

"Put it away!" Shannon yelled throwing his cell phone at CM Punk causing him to drop it. "Damn now I only have one left"

"Wait you have more?" CM Punk asked giving Shannon's phone to Kane who was sitting next to him.

"I…" Shannon started to say before Kane interrupted him.

"Why do you have like 20 numbers named Michelle McCool?" Kane asked.

"Because she keeps changing it now I don't know which one it is?" Shannon said without thinking that through first.

"Wait why the fk do you keep making her change it?" Undertaker asked.

"I didn't it was umm… James!" Shannon lied.

"Yeah I'm sure." Undertaker laughed.

"Where did you get Sara's phone number?" Kane asked.

"Mark's phone—" Shannon said suddenly wishing he would have said it was a different Sara.

"You were going through my fking phone?" Undertaker yelled.

"Yes—I mean no—I mean I loved your Sara background." Shannon said.

"I don't have Sara as my background." Undertaker growled.

"It was in your picture—I mean I didn't touch your phone!" Shannon said

"If you ever touch my stuff again I will shove that blowup doll up you a" Undertaker growled.

"He would probably like it though." Kane said.

"I was answering it when Sara called and you were in a match." Shannon said "That's when a picture of Sara popped up."

"So that doesn't mean that's my background." Undertaker said.

"Yeah we're here right?" Kane asked seeing Matt's house.

"Ok we are here." Shannon said "Bye everyone."

"Bye Shannon" Everyone yelled.


	13. Matt's House

Matt led everyone upstairs "Ok Glen, Mark there is one bed and a Futon you will have to decide which one gets it"

Matt led everyone upstairs "Ok Glen, Mark there is one bed and a Futon you will have to decide which one gets it"

"I get the bed." Undertaker said

"Why do you get the bed?" Kane said

"I'm older and my back is screwed up." Undertaker said

"Good point." Kane said going into the room with Undertaker

"Ok Phil you get your own room." Matt said

"Ok thanks Matt." CM Punk said going into the room

"I'm cooking dinner." Matt Yelled "If you guys trust my cooking you can eat it if not oh well."

"No trust Matt's cooking it gave me food poisoning." Jeff yelled "I'm Ordering Pizza.'

"Wow so nice of you to dis my cooking." Matt said going downstairs with Jeff

"Well it did." Jeff insisted

"No the sandwich that sat for an hour gave food poising." Matt insisted

"Well you made the sandwich." Jeff said "That makes it your fault"

"What?" Matt said "Who eats a sandwich that's been sitting out for an hour?"

"You didn't tell me it had been an Hour." Jeff said

"I thought you had already eaten it." Matt insisted "So you should have paid attention for yourself."

"So what's for dinner?" CM Punk said changing the subject.

"Pizza you want pepperoni?" Jeff asked

"Sure." CM Punk said "Wow Matt I love the Mattitude Poster."

"Thanks." Matt said calling for Pizza "Someone go ask Glen and Mark what kind of pizza they want."

"Ok." Jeff said running upstairs to find Kane and Undertaker playing poker "What kind of pizza do want?"

"Whatever." Undertaker said

"Same here." Kane said "I raise you two dollars."

"I'll match that." Undertaker said "I have a Flush."

"I have a royal flush read them and weep." Kane laughed picking you the money

"Damn." Undertaker said "I quit."

"I beat you twice." Kane said heading downstairs with Jeff and Undertaker.

"Ya Ya." Undertaker said "So why I Shannon so fixated with Michelle?"

"No clue I just know it started about a month ago, and according to Shannon she is the hottest Diva in WWE." Jeff said

"How Awkward." Andrew said walking in

"Do you even know what we are talking about?" Jeff asked

"No but I wanted to get in the conversation." Andrew said

"Hey Andrew meet Mark Calaway a.k.a Undertaker, Glen Jacobs a.k.a Kane, and Phil Brooks aka CM Punk." Matt said

"Fun to meet you." Andrew said reaching out to shake their hands they didn't even pretend to care

"Don't you mean nice to meet you guys?" Jeff said

"Ya whatever." Andrew said "I wanted to know when we are going to make another hardy show?"

"I'm not sure I'll give you a call." Matt said

"Ok give me a call and nice to meet you all." Andrew said

"Yep." Kane said as Andrew left "Did Shannon ever get his Guitar back from Cryme Tyme?"

"No they said they would give it back tomorrow." Undertaker said "I talked to them after the show."

"Well at least Shannon won't be whining about that." Jeff said "He can get annoying but he's cool."

"Ya its just fun to tease the kid." Undertaker said

"Ya but we make him s P!3D when we do make fun of him. I gave him a lecture and I got his take on it and basically he wants to go on a rampage and kick everybody's '." Jeff said

"I never thought of it that way." Kane said "Oh well he will get over it."

"Ya he will." Matt said

"Man if we make him that P!3D now imagine what he will be like on Friday when we lay it on him." Undertaker said

"Damn your right mark." CM Punk said

"Ok I ain't saying it, he has one hell of a fist." Jeff said

"Me and Mark will he won't hit us." Kane said

"Ya ok." Jeff said

"How is your list going?" Kane said

"Good I have ten things on it so far. But we still have a week left." Jeff said as the door bell rang

"PIZZA"S HERE." Matt yelled as he answered the door.

"Finally I'm starving." CM Punk said "The SH!T on the air plane tastes like SH!T."

"How do you know what SH!T tastes like?" Undertaker asked

"I don't." CM Punk said eating his pizza.

"Well, than you couldn't say that than unless you know what it tastes like." Matt said.

"I didn't think that through before I said it." CM Punk said.

"Yeah if you keep doing that you're going to become Shannon." Matt said "And I don't think anyone wants that."

"I don't so I'll just shut up." CM Punk said.

"Yeah, good plan." Matt agreed.

"Anyone want something to drink?" Jeff asked going into the kitchen.

"I'll take a beer," Matt said.

"I'll take a pop." Undertaker said.

"Me too." Kane and CM Punk said at the same time.

"How the hell did Shannon get a blow up doll that looks exactly like Michelle McCool?" Jeff asked handing everyone their drinks.

"I have no idea and frankly don't want to know." CM Punk said.

"Yeah me either but still…" Jeff said.

"Thanks for the drinks." Undertaker said.

"And how did he get that tissue with the picture of her on it?" Kane asked "I mean it wasn't glued on it or anything, I didn't even know that was possible to do or I would have heard of it."

"Yeah that was weird." Matt said.

"I also want to know how he got that perfume that smells exactly like Michelle." CM Punk said.

"Yeah how…" Undertaker began, "Wait how do you know what Michelle smells like?"

"Well I was talking to her and I could smell her." CM Punk said.

"You like her don't you Phil?" Matt asked.

"NO!" CM Punk exclaimed before Matt gave him the 'tell the truth' look. "Ok fine she's hot."

"I knew it," Undertaker said "we could so make Shannon jealous with this."

"Whoa I don't want to use her!" CM Punk protested.

"You won't be using her." Undertaker said.

"Well it sounds a lot like I will be using her and I don't want to use her, she is really cool so I'm not going to use her, so whatever you're thinking NO!" CM Punk said. "Wait before I say no what are you planning on me doing exactly."

"Okay first we need to know what Michelle said about Shannon" Undertaker said.

"Well basically she said Shannon is hot but doesn't have the personality to back it up. Than she said the perfect guy for her would have Shannon's looks and my personality." CM Punk said. "That's when you guys walked over."

"So she has a crush on Shannon?" Jeff laughed.

"Yeah sort of." CM Punk said.

"If you told Shannon-- that would be great." Matt snickered.

"Why don't you play up the crush on your personality around Shannon?" Kane asked.

"Do you think you could get her to admit she likes you?" Jeff asked.

"But she kinda likes Shannon to." CM Punk pointed out.

"Well looks don't mean she likes Shannon more." Matt said. "Just don't bring Shannon up and talk about something else whenever Shannon comes around."

"So basically, tell me if I'm wrong, you want me to flirt with Michelle whenever I see Shannon." CM Punk summarized. "Tell me again how that's not using Michelle."

"You can't let her in on it and Shannon will think you're competition and he will do stupider st" Jeff laughed finishing off a pizza.

"I still don't feel right about it." CM Punk said.

"When Shannon gets jealous he acts weird." Matt said "It will be totally worth it!"

"I just have a feeling that this is going to go really wrong." CM Punk said.

"Don't worry about it." Undertaker said eating the last of his pizza.

"Fine I'll do it." CM Punk said "Shannon's jealousy had better be worth it"

"It will be" Jeff said as Undertaker's cell phone began ringing so he took it out of his pocket.

"It's Sara." Undertaker said answering his phone "Hey baby"

"What does she want?" Kane asked Undertaker gave his the 'shut up' look before heading upstairs.

"I gotta use the bathroom" CM Punk said "Where is your bathroom?"

"Upstairs third door on the left." Matt said CM Punk ran upstairs and paused to listen when he hear Undertaker talking.

"Wow, I love the picture too bad I'm not there" Undertaker said mumbling something into the phone before yelling, "It's rude to eavesdrop Phil!"

"Sorry!" CM Punk yelled running into the bathroom, when he got done he headed back downstairs before he caught Undertaker still talking to Sara.

"That's sexy, you have no idea how bad I wish I was there." Undertaker said, he opened the door and CM Punk who had his ear against the door almost fell over "Why the fk are you listening to my private conversation? Get lost Phil!" Undertaker growled.

"I wasn't!" CM Punk yelled running downstairs.

"Fker." Undertaker mumbled, "No CM Punk."

"I just heard something." CM Punk announced when he got back downstairs.

"What was it?" Jeff asked.

"Mark is still talking to Sara." CM Punk said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Kane said sarcastically.

"No, that's not all I walked past his room and heard something else that Mark may want to kill me for." CM Punk said quickly.

"What was it?" Matt asked.

"Umm, he said he loved a picture and wished he were there, than yelled at me but when I came back out of the bathroom I heard him say something was sexy before he told me to get lost." CM Punk blushed.

"She is sending pictures of her to him." Kane stated.

"What kind of pictures?" Matt asked

"I don't know I didn't see it and yes Glen I'm assuming so." CM Punk said.

"I was telling you what they were doing Phil." Kane said.

"Ok ya, and I was talking to Glen because he seems to know a lot about Mark." Matt said.

"Mark doesn't share his pictures with me, the only one I saw I don't really want to discuss." Kane said.

"Wow, was it…?" Matt said

"Yes it was." Kane said.

"Use your imagination." Kane said.

"Nice" CM Punk smiled.

"WHAT?!" Kane exploded.

"Well his wife is HOT!" CM Punk said quietly after looking to see if Undertaker was coming.

"Don't talk about Sara like that." Kane warned.

"Remember what happened to Shannon." Jeff added.

"That was awesome" Matt said.

"He wasn't there" CM Punk insisted. "But it was awkward hearing Mark talk like that."

"Yeah but he does I mean come on." Kane said, "Usually when we're hanging out and Sara calls I just leave."

"Why were you eavesdropping Phil?" Jeff asked.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." CM Punk said defensively.

"Well I'm going to assume he wasn't talking to you or yelling it." Matt said.

"Yeah that would be weird." CM Punk said.

"So ruling both of those out means you were eavesdropping." Jeff said.

"Ok well I'm going to bed." CM Punk said leaving.

"I wouldn't recommend listening anymore." Kane yelled after him.

"Ok well we should all go to bed too night everyone." Jeff said.

"Ok I'm coming." Matt said heading upstairs with Jeff.

"Ok night everyone." Kane said walking upstairs and knocking on the door, after a moment the door opened.

"Love you too, I've got to go." Undertaker said hanging up and moving to let Kane in.

"Hey man." Kane said.

"Hey." Undertaker said.

"You scared Phil." Kane laughed.

"I didn't say anything that bad that he could have heard." Undertaker said "And he shouldn't have been eavesdropping."

"Yeah that's true." Kane said getting into his bed.

"Ok night, man my back hurts" Undertaker said laying down in his own bed.

"Night" Kane muttered.


	14. Harder?

Disclaimer: We still don't own anything except the ideas

Disclaimer: We still don't own anything except the ideas.

When CM Punk got up and went downstairs he saw Matt eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Hey man." CM Punk said.

"You want something to eat?" Matt asked.

"Do you have anything other that Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" CM Punk asked.

"Nope Jeff and I had another egg fight and broke all the eggs, and I'm just out of everything else." Matt said.

"Oh okay than." CM Punk said.

"You want some?" Matt asked.

"Sure why not." CM Punk said getting himself a bowl of cereal.

"After you get done you want to wake everyone up for me?" Matt asked, "I have to get a shower."

"Sure" CM Punk said as Matt left the room, CM Punk finished eating quickly and ran upstairs into Jeff's room and shook him awake.

"Go away…" Jeff groaned pulling a blanket over his head.

"You need to get up." CM Punk said pulling off Jeff's blanket.

"Harder" Jeff mumbled still sleeping.

"WHAT THE HELL?" CM Punk yelled.

"What? What happened?" Jeff asked waking up from a dream about his girlfriend.

"Harder?" CM Punk asked "Do I even want to know?"

"I was talking to Beth" Jeff said.

"Beth isn't here," CM Punk said "It's just me and you."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"No one else is here." CM Punk said.

"No Beth is here," Jeff said looking to his side where he thought Beth was, "Ohh…umm… ya."

"Yeah I should just leave everyone with a wife or girlfriend alone." CM Punk said, "First Mark having weird conversations with Sara, now you having dreams about Beth, I have horrible timing."

"Yeah you do." Jeff muttered.

"Well I have to go wake everyone else up." CM Punk said. "You feel like helping?"

"Not really" Jeff mumbled.

"Ok next time I ain't waking you up you would probably try to kiss me" CM Punk said.

"Yeah go fk yourself" Jeff said as CM Punk left.

"I'd rather not" CM Punk yelled back he walked into Undertaker and Kane's room where Kane was barely on the futon "HEY GUYS! You up?"

"I am now!" Kane and Undertaker said in unison.

"Good Jeff is up now and I didn't even have to wake you guys up." CM Punk said running off.

"Jack" Undertaker mumbled.

"My arm hurts I think I fell on it wrong." Kane said.

"You're not even a foot off the ground stop whining" Undertaker grumbled getting dressed.

"All Matt has is Cinnamon Toast Crunch" CM Punk announced as Matt came downstairs.

"Yeah I know that's all I have." Matt said.

"Oh it's you." CM Punk said, "Where did Jeff go?"

"Taking a shower" Matt said.

"Good he probably needed one." CM Punk snickered.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Never mind" CM Punk said.

"Ok" Matt said, "You wake Mark and Glen up?"

"Yeah they're coming downstairs now." CM Punk said seeing them headed down the stair.

"Hey guys." Matt said.

"Sup." Kane and Undertaker said at the same time.

"Want cereal?" Matt asked.

"Cereal?" Kane repeated.

"Yeah that's all I have." Matt said

"Umm… Kane muttered "No thanks."

"Sure why not." Undertaker said getting a bowl of cereal.

"Ok I guess I'll eat some." Kane said dishing up some cereal. Jeff came downstairs and CM Punk cracked up.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing." CM Punk said still laughing.

"Oh my god, get over it!" Jeff growled.

"No never." CM Punk snickered.

"Did we miss something?" Matt asked everyone looked very confused.

"Yep when I woke Jeff up he was having a sex dream about Beth" CM Punk snickered.

"Ok umm… yeah" Matt laughed.

"I'm not sure which was worse Mark or Jeff." CM Punk said, "Never mind I was Jeff."

"Man let it go!" Jeff growled.

"NO!" CM Punk laughed harder.

"Seriously not that funny" Jeff said.

"I woke Mark up from one of those dreams before." Kane started before Undertaker shoved him out of his chair.

"So was it that awkward for you?" CM Punk asked "Jeff kept saying 'Harder'"

"Say a word and I will kill you" Undertaker growled to Kane.

"That's the spot" Kane said running out of the room with Undertaker close behind.

"I'm going to fking kill you" Undertaker yelled.

"Looks like you're not the only one having sex dreams" CM Punk laughed.

"Yeah bro" Matt snickered.

"That's the spot" Kane yelled running back into the kitchen.

"Shut the fk up Glen" Undertaker yelled.

"Jeff where is the phone?" Matt asked before seeing it sitting on the microwave. "Never mind I found it" Matt said calling Shannon. "Hey man come pick us up"

"Ok I'll be right there." Shannon said.

"THAT'S THE SPOT!" Kane yelled still being chased but Undertaker.

"SHUT UP GLEN!" Undertaker yelled.

"What the hell was that?" Shannon asked.

"Don't ask." Matt said.

"Ok talk to you later." Shannon said.

"Talk to you later." Matt said.

"Hey you guys done yet?" Jeff yelled at Kane and Undertaker.

"Oh Sara" Kane laughed running back into the kitchen with Undertaker hot on his heels.

"I'm gonna kick your " Undertaker yelled grabbing Kane's shirt and pulling Kane to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa guys, Shannon is almost here." Matt said trying to get Undertaker off Kane. When Jeff and Matt finally Undertaker off Kane, Kane decided it would be fun to continue mocking him.

"That's the spot!" Kane laughed before Undertaker jumped on him again, which was when Shannon walked in.

"Hey guy wha…" Shannon exclaimed seeing Undertaker on Kane while Matt and Jeff attempted to pull them apart, CM Punk was laughing. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well… Umm… Jeff is having sex dreams about Beth and said 'Harder' when I tried to wake him up." CM Punk laughed, "Than Glen was telling us about Mark's sex dream."

"Okay but what is that about?" Shannon asked pointing to the pile of men on the ground.

"Well when Glen started telling us about Mark's sex dream Mark attacked Glen and Matt is helping Jeff pull them apart." CM Punk managed through his laughing.

"Umm… okay ya so I will just not ask what about." Shannon said just as Matt and Jeff managed to pull them apart again so Kane started again.

"That's the spot." Kane laughed luckily Matt and Jeff had Undertaker held back, "Ohh Sara."

"What?" Shannon asked confused.

"I will tell you later." CM Punk said laughing.

"That's the spot." Kane laughed.

"I'm going to kick your Glen." Undertaker yelled.

"If you can catch me" Kane said.

"Ohh I will man trust me." Undertaker said.

"Ohh Sara." Kane said.

"Fker" Undertaker grumbled still being restrained by Matt and Jeff.

"Harder" CM Punk laughed hiding behind Kane as Jeff moved towards him.

"If you let me go I will kick his for you." Undertaker said

"We need to go." Shannon said leading everyone outside Undertaker sat in the passenger seat, Matt and Jeff were behind them with Kane and CM Punk in the way back, Kane was behind Matt, and CM Punk was behind Jeff. "Everyone safe from being killed?"

"Ya, how did I end up being mediator in this?" Matt asked.

"If Jeff sat next to Phil he would kill him, Glen can't sit next to Mark because he would get killed, but since Mark has also become Jeff's assassin Phil is stuck next to Kane and you get to play mediator between Mark and Glen." Shannon said.

"Wait did everyone get their stuff?" Matt asked.

"No." Everyone said getting back out and running inside to get their stuff before piling back into the Hummer.

"Ok lets go." Shannon said.

"Harder." CM Punk laughed before Undertaker threw a pen at him that had Michelle on it.

"Hey that was my only one!" Shannon yelled.

"Don't worry I'm ok." CM Punk laughed tossing the pen to Shannon who somehow managed to catch it.

"That's the spot." Kane snickered, making Undertaker grab the nearest object, which happened to be Shannon's blowup doll, and throw it at Kane.

"Stop throwing my stuff." Shannon growled, "I can't get another one of those if you pop it!" Kane opened it and started looking at it before handing it to CM Punk. CM Punk threw it back to Kane.

"I don't want it!" CM Punk "I don't know where it's been."

"Leave my stuff alone." Shannon growled.

"True but if you knew where it had been you would want it." Kane laughed.

"Would depend on where." CM Punk said.

"Put that away!" Shannon yelled.

"Where has it been?" Kane laughed as Shannon flipped him off.

"No where you need to know." Shannon stated.

"Oh my god, gross." Kane said throwing the doll to the ground.

"Bite me." Shannon said.

"I just barfed a little in my mouth." Kane said.

"Than stop touching all of my st." Shannon grumbled.

"What did you do something with that pen?" CM Punk asked.

"Ya wrote with it." Shannon said.

"Yeah I'm sure that's all." CM Punk snickered.

"Go fk yourself." Shannon growled.

"Ok." Kane joked.

"No, No, I was joking!" Shannon exclaimed.

"That's too bad." Kane snickered.

"Anyone care to explain what happened earlier?" Shannon asked.

"Maybe" Matt said.

"Ok I'll tell how far back do you want me to go?" CM Punk asked. "To the beginning?"

"Sure." Shannon said.

"Last night…" CM Punk began continuing to tell Shannon the story and no one said a word.

"Ok that's different anyways we are here." Shannon said everyone piled out grabbing their things went inside.

A/N: The next chapter will be really long, sorry it took so long to update. We have the chapter finished in a notebook but haven't found a lot of time to type-

Llcatz and Kandy54


	15. Taker and Kane Awkward

"So who gets to be the unlucky enough to fight Mark today?" Kane said

"You Btch." Undertaker grinned.

"Really?" Kane asked.

"Yeah says so on the schedule." CM Punk said looking at the schedule on the wall. "FK it's a handicap match 2 on 1 I have to fight him to."

"Haha Fker." Jeff said

"Harder." Cm Punk laughed hiding behind Matt.

"That's the spot." Kane laughed

"Just remember you can't run now." Undertaker growled

"I'm not sure I want to know you're all talking about." Rey said having only heard what CM Punk and Kane had said

"Sup little man." Matt said

"Hey just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't kick you're a." Rey Said "Which is why I came to talk to you we're fighting"

"Ok fight ya later little man." Matt said Rey kicked Matt in the balls after he said that.

"Hey little man." Rey Laughed

"Oww that hurt." Matt groaned

"So stop calling me little man." Rey said walking away. "Little man"

"FKer." Matt yelled

"Okay little man." Rey Yelled Back

"Damn Matt he is going to kick you're a." Jeff said

"Thanks for the support bro." Matt Groaned

"No Problem Bro." Jeff said "Phil who am I fighting tonight."

"Michelle McCool and Shanny vs. you and Kelly Kelly." Cm Punk said "Mixed tag team."

"Ok." Jeff said "and you?"

"I have that match with Glen against Mark." CM punk said

"Ya I know that." Jeff said

"I get to tag with Michelle?!" Shannon grinned

"Yes calm down little man." Cm Punk said

"Hell yeah." Shannon smiled seeing Michelle and running after her. "Hi Michelle."

"Hey Shanny." Michelle said

"Did you ask for a tag team with me?' Shannon asked

"No Kelly wanted to tag with Jeff." Michelle Said "Mr. McMahon wanted us to tag."

"Oh Well that is still cool that we get together." Shannon said "Isn't it?"

"Ya it's cool." Michelle said before seeing CM Punk run over

"Hello Michelle." CM Punk said an instant look of jealousy overtook Shannon's Face

"Go away Phil." Shannon whispered into CM Punks ear.

"No." CM Punk Whispered back.

"Guys do you need a minute?" Michelle asked

"No we are fine." Shannon said

"Ya we are fine." Cm Punk said

"Now go away Phil." Shannon whispered to CM punk

"No I'm not leaving." CM Punk whispered back

"Are you sure you guys don't need a minute alone." Michelle asked

"Yes!" Shannon exclaimed "I have a hummer its white, I still owe on it, do you want a ride because I have a white Hummer.'

"What?" Michelle said

"Why are you rambling?" CM Punk asked

"Rambling I'm not rambling, you know I suddenly have to poop, when's the last time you had to pooped? I pooped this morning I should really shut up now." Shannon rambled turning slightly red.

"Ok I didn't hear everything but did he just tell me that he had to poop?" Michelle asked

"Yeah I think so." Cm Punk laughed as Shannon ran away

"Ok, so Phil how are you?" Michelle asked

"I'm good." Cm Punk said "How are you Michelle now that Shannon is gone."

"Missing the eye candy but I think I'll live." Michelle laughed "So did you want something?"

"Ok awkward but I want to know if you'd be willing to help us to make Shannon Jealous, Jeff says it will be funny." Cm Punk said

"No." Michelle "I don't want to do that to Shannon I mean common he's so cute but he needs to get your personality because him with your personality would be the perfect guy for me."

"I know that is what I said first but they talked me into it." CM Punk said "I'm not even supposed to be telling you this, I just don't want to use you because I'm not that kind of guy."

"I know that's what I like about you." Michelle said

"Thanks." CM Punk said

"Hey Punk your match starts the show order of Vickie 5 minutes ago because Edge is fighting John Cena for the main event." Jamie Noble said

"I have a name." CM Punk said

"Yes I know its CM Punk." Jamie noble said

"No I mean a real name." CM Punk said

"You do?" Jamie Noble said

"Yes its Phil Brooks you Jacka." CM Punk said Michelle rolled her eyes and Turned away.

"Have fun with you match Phil." Michelle said

"Now look what you did you scared Michelle off." Cm Punk said

"Hey it's not my fault." Jamie Noble said "Yes it is now get the FK out of here." CM Punk said

"No I don't have to." Jamie Noble said. CM Punk slapped Jamie Noble across the face

"Get lost James." Jeff said "Phil you weren't suppose to tell Michelle our plan"

"How do you know that I told?" CM Punk said

"She told me I was a horrible friend," Jeff said "for teasing Shannon like that."

"Ohh, umm, Harder." CM Punk yelled running off to change

"FKer." Jeff yelled running after him

"That's the spot." Kane yelled than ran to there locker room

"You stupid son of a B!tch." Undertaker yelled running after Kane before pounding on the locked door. "You can't run forever."

"They lock you out too?" Jeff said

"Yeah got any plans?" Undertaker asked

"Matt get them to let us in." Jeff said seeing Matt walking over.

"Hey it's Matt I need in," Matt yelled the door opened and slammed shut just long enough to let Matt in.

"God damn it." Jeff said "We are never going to get in the there."

"Yes we will let's go talk to Mr. McMahon so we can get in there." Undertaker said

"Man I don't wanna go talk to Mr. McMahon he has been an lately." Jeff said

"Ok well you're going to at least stand out side ok." Undertaker said

"Ok fine let's go." Jeff pouted as he started to walk with Undertaker. When they got there Undertaker walked in and Mr. McMahon was talking to HBK and Triple H about the pranks they have been playing on everyone

"Excuse me Mark but we are having a conversation so will you wait outside?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"No" Undertaker said "I just wanted to know if you had a key to m locker room Glen locked us out."

"No I don't go ask Darren Matthews I mean he is the general Manager I'm the Chairman." Mr. McMahon said.

"Yeah thanks but the chairman should at least have keys you idiot." Undertaker said. "I figured you were at least smart enough to know that seeing as how it's your show."

"Just get out of my office Calaway." Mr. McMahon said.

"Whatever." Undertaker muttered pulling Jeff out of the office and to Regal's office. "Darren we need keys to the locker room Glen locked Jeff and I out."

"Here take them your match is on in 5 minutes so hurry up." Regal said handing Undertaker they keys. Undertaker finally got inside and seeing him Kane and CM Punk ran outside.

"Why didn't you let us in?" Jeff growled at Matt who was cracking up on the floor.

"Who finally let you in?" Matt laughed.

"Darren's master key." Undertaker said trying to quickly apply eyeliner. "Now I have five minutes to get ready."

"Sounds like it sucks to be you." Matt snickered.

"Shut up hole." Undertaker growled changing into his uniform and leaving the locker room after grabbing his hat. The match began with Undertaker knocking CM Punk out before beating up Kane, than forcing CM Punk into the ring and throwing him against the turnbuckle several times and punched him accidentally making CM Punk's nose bleed. Undertaker than grabbed Kane and tombstoned him getting the pin. When CM Punk and Kane walked into the locker room CM Punk was holding his bloody nose and Kane was holding his head. Kane began searching for Advil.

"Damn I didn't know that tombstone bumps hurt that bad" Kane groaned. " I have a huge fking headache now."

"I know, it's not my fault you're so tall." Undertaker said smiling.

"Fk you Mark." Kane muttered.

"I'd prefer you didn't." Undertaker laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't you'd like it." Kane said "Where is the fking Advil?"

"Over there." Matt said getting ready for his match in 30 minutes.

"Oh thanks." Kane said picking up the Advil.

"No problem." Matt said.

"No I wouldn't because I get enough of that at home." Undertaker said resuming the conversation with Kane.

"Yeah I know but you're just afraid I do it better than Sara." Kane said taking 2 Advil.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Glen." Undertaker said, "And how the fk do you know that you do it better than Sara?"

"Never mind." Kane laughed.

"Ha-ha Sara would never do it with you Glen." Undertaker stated.

"No Mark, she said again." Kane laughed.

"Ok yeah this is getting a little awkward." Matt said.

"Yeah it is." Jeff said.

"Matt Hardy your match is next." An employee said, "Vickie moved it up."

"Ok I'm on my way." Matt said leaving, Rey had already entered and laughed when Matt tripped over a fan's poster they had dropped.

"You ok little man?" Rey laughed.

"You gonna fight me or what?" Matt growled shoving Rey, and Rey decided to shove Matt back knocking him over and doing a leg drop. Matt tripped Rey and went for a pin, Rey kicked out and kicked Matt into the turnbuckle before setting him up for the 619 and winning the match.

"Ohh what now little man?" Rey laughed before posing for the crowd as Matt went backstage.

"Why are you outside?" Matt asked seeing Jeff sitting outside the locker room.

"That conversation was getting a little too messed up for me." Jeff explained.

"Where is Shannon?" Matt asked sitting next to Jeff.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since the Michelle McCool thing happened." Jeff explained.

"Ok Phil still in there?" Matt asked.

"No he's in the bathroom getting blood off himself from his match." Jeff replied.

"Ohh ok that's good." Matt said.

"Yeah but he'd probably like that conversation." Jeff laughed.

"Umm… What would I like?" CM Punk asked overhearing their conversation on their way back from the bathroom.

"Glen and Mark's conversation about Mark's personal life." Jeff laughed.

"They still talking about Sara's fetishes?" CM Punk asked. "And whether or not Sara would sleep with Glen?"

"No they decided that Sara wouldn't do it with Glen, when I left they were discussing a threesome." Jeff said "I am 90 sure they were joking."

"Yeah I don't think Mark would have a threesome with Glen and Sara." CM Punk said sitting next to Matt so Jeff wouldn't hit him.

"But you never know with Mark he might like to try new things." Matt laughed.

"He might you want to go ask him?" Jeff joked.

"Ok maybe I will." Matt said standing up and going inside, it only took a minute before Matt came running back out.

"You ask?" CM Punk wondered.

"No, good news they aren't talking about threesomes anymore, bad news their discussing fetishes and I heard Mark say something really disturbing." Matt said, "Something I could have went forever without knowing."

"What?" CM Punk asked.

"I don't want to repeat it." Matt said.

"Come on man tell me." CM Punk begged.

"No!" Matt said sitting back in between CM Punk and Jeff with a look on his face like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Come on Matt you're my brother." Jeff said pouting, "So tell me what you hear please Mattie."

"Ok fine but remember you wanted to know." Matt said caving in, "Mark is really into bondage, and Sara likes it when he dresses up like the Undertaker and holds her captive."

"What the fk?" Jeff said "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately" Matt groaned "I told you, you didn't want to know."

"That's really messed up." CM Punk said.

"Told you it was." Matt said.

"I-I-I don't even know what to say to that." CM Punk said.

"Yeah no kidding." Matt said.

"That's really fked up." Jeff said.

"So did you really want to know now Jeff?" Matt asked in a smart-alecky voice.

"Yeah now I can make fun of them." Jeff said.

"Did he even know you were in the room?" CM Punk asked.

"Yeah he even looked at me when I walked in and didn't care." Matt said.

"Hey guys why do you all look like you saw a ghost?" Shannon asked finally coming back.

"You don't want to know trust me." Matt said.

"Yes I do." Shannon said.

"NO!" Everyone said at once than looking around at each other.

"Fine I gotta go change." Shannon said walking into the locker room.

"'Prolly should have told him not to go in there." Matt said expecting Shannon to come running out.

"Think they stopped talking?" Jeff asked.

"Probably drug Shannon into the conversation." CM Punk said.

"Yeah but…" Jeff started to say until Kane walked out. "Hi Glen what's up?" Jeff said trying not to laugh.

"Nothing why?" Kane said suspiciously.

"Just wondering." Jeff said.

"You never 'just wonder' Jeff now what?" Kane asked.

"Matt told me about Mark's fetish." Jeff laughed.

"Matt also didn't hear the end of the conversation." Kane said

"Well than what was the end?" Cm Punk asked

"You ever coming back in?" Kane asked "If you want to know ask Mark."

"Ummm-." Cm Punk said

"The conversation over?" Matt asked

"That part yes." Kane said

"where are you going Glen?" Jeff asked

"The Bathroom." Kane said

"Ok cya in a few Glen." Matt said standing up then helping Jeff and CM Punk up. They walked into the locker room.


	16. VERY INAPPROPRIATE

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or the wrestlers.

_**WARNING: Some content in this chapter is inappropriate for children under the age of 17**_

Shannon was changing and glanced at them entering "Hey guys." Shannon said.

"Where is Mark?" CM Punk asked.

"Laughing about something over there." Shannon said pointing to the back corner where Undertaker was laughing his off.

"What's so funny?" Jeff laughed.

"Your brother's misunderstanding." Undertaker laughed.

"How did I misunderstand you?" Matt asked, "You dress up for Sara and like bondage."

"We were talking about the weirdest thing we had done." Undertaker laughed. "I only did that once."

"And why don't I believe you?" Matt asked.

"Because you're retarded." Undertaker laughed.

"Yeah but that's not the point." Jeff said as Shannon sat down next to Jeff butt naked but Jeff didn't realize.

"Yeah but that is the point." Undertaker laughed pointing to Shannon and Jeff jumped to the other side of the room.

"Shannon put some fking clothes on!" Jeff yelled at Shannon who was still sitting on the bench when Michelle McCool walked in.

"Shannon I was just—sorry!" Michelle yelled running out of the room when she saw Shannon.

"Now look what you did Jeff." Shannon yelled.

"Who the hell did I do that?" Jeff asked.

"It's always your fault" Shannon said putting on pants and running outside.

"Ok I think that topped everything." CM Punk laughed.

"Ok I am putting that on my list." Jeff laughed as Kane walked in and everybody was laughing.

"Ok what did I miss?" Kane asked.

"Michelle saw Shannon naked." Matt snickered.

"What?" Kane asked.

"Ok so when we went back into the locker room Shannon was changing and Jeff sat on that bench and Shannon sat down next to him butt naked when Jeff realized that Shannon was sitting next to him he jumped across the room and then Michelle walked in." CM Punk explained.

"Wow, he was outside talking to her." Kane said.

"About What?!" CM Punk demanded jealously flaring.

"I don't know but he hugged her." Kane said.

"WHAT?!" CM Punk yelled.

"He hugged her." Kane said sitting down.

"LIAR!" CM Punk growled.

"Go look for yourself." Kane said.

"Ok fine I will." CM Punk growled storming out of the room and he saw Shannon was hugging Michelle and laughing. "Hey guys what's up?" CM Punk asked jealously pulling Michelle away from Shannon.

"Hey Phil." Michelle laughed.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask Shannon?" CM Punk yelled.

"You look upset." Shannon said.

"No I'm not are you?" CM Punk said.

"No why would I be?" Shannon asked.

"You should be." CM Punk said.

"Why?" Shannon asked hugging Michelle again causing her to blush.

"You just should because I am better than you." CM Punk growled.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked when Michelle moved out of his hug.

"Nothing I'm fine why do you ask?" Michelle asked.

"You just keep moving out of my hugs." Shannon said.

"Why do you keep hugging me?" Michelle asked.

"Because you're so cute." Shannon said kissing her she blushed more.

"I need to go." Michelle said as CM Punk began making gagging noises.

"Don't go 'cause of him." Shannon said "You just agreed to dinner."

"Yeah see you later." Michelle said still blushing walked away, CM Punk's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you got her to go out with you." CM Punk said.

"Why not? She's hot." Shannon said watching her walk away CM Punk slapped Shannon to get him to stop.

"Shannon, do you even care about her personality?" CM Punk asked.

"No I just want to date a hot bch." Shannon said.

"Dude you're an hole." CM Punk said.

"You would do the same thing." Shannon said.

"No I wouldn't." CM Punk insisted.

"Yes you would especially with a hot bch like Michelle." Shannon said CM Punk cracked and punched Shannon hard enough to knock him out.

"Don't talk about her like that you stupid hole." CM Punk yelled.

"What happened?" Shannon asked waking up.

"You're an inconsiderate ." CM Punk growled.

"Well I kinda care about her personality." Shannon said "But I barely know anything about her except she's sexy as hell."

"You're a pig but I guess that's ok the only reason she likes you is because she thinks you're hot." CM Punk growled.

"Michelle thinks I'm hot?" Shannon asked with a huge grin.

"fk I wasn't supposed to tell you that." CM Punk said.

"No she said that I was hot!" CM Punk protested "But she doesn't want to be dating everyone right now."

"I thought she said Shannon was Hot and you were nice." Kane said coming out of the locker room. "Dude I think you're stuck in the friend zone."

"Michelle is going out with me tomorrow!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Good for you?" Kane said questioningly.

"Glen you weren't supposed to tell him!" CM Punk protested.

"Well than why are you telling him?" Kane laughed as Shannon went into the locker room.

"Jeff you will never guess what happened!" Shannon smiled.

"You realized you were born a girl and got a sex change?" Jeff joked.

"No, Michelle is going out with me!" Shannon grinned "Wait what?"

"Never mind if you don't get it you never will." Jeff said.

"You finally got a date with the _real_ Michelle McCool not the doll?" Undertaker asked.

"No I have a date with that tonight." Shannon said.

"You go on dates with a blow up doll?" Matt laughed.

"Ohh yeah." Shannon smiled.

"Ohh my god gross." Matt said.

"I know you like my doll Matt." Shannon said.

"Ok that's gross." Matt said.

"Yeah sure whatever Matt don't give me that oh that's gross thing because I know you like it." Shannon said.

"Oh my god Shannon shut the fk up!" Matt yelled.

"I can let you borrow it." Shannon said, "Besides I caught you with that blowup doll last week."

"Are you kidding?" Jeff asked.

"No." Shannon said seeing Matt turn bright red.

"You fking pervert I'm gonna start locking my bedroom door." Jeff said.

"I'm gonna kill you Shannon." Matt said still embarrassed.

"What I did." Shannon said, "You were home alone and I came to pick up my cell phone that I left at your house."

"Ok no more details!" CM Punk yelled.

"And he was in his bed." Shannon said.

"No more fking details WE GET IT!" CM Punk said.

"I should have known better Matt's house was locked and Matt's house is never locked." Shannon said.

"Why Shannon?" Matt groaned.

"Because you are always making fun of me." Shannon said

"Wait until Friday." Matt mumbled a little too loudly.

"What? Shannon asked.

"Nothing." Matt said.

"Ohh ya while I'm spilling secrets I saw Jeff doing something to." Shannon announced.

"What was it?" Matt asked.

"What did you catch me doing?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing." Shannon said cockily.

"Tell me or I will murder you." Matt said.

"Ok fine." Shannon said "I caught Jeff and Beth going at it in your bedroom right after the playboy thing and they had been fighting."

"What?" Matt growled glaring at Jeff.

"Shannon how the hell did you get in we locked all the doors." Jeff said.

"I got in the window." Shannon said.

"You were crawling in my windows?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I had forgotten my house key inside and hadn't noticed until after I got home." Shannon explained.

"I caught Mark and Sara in the locker room going at it after the DDP steel cage match." Kane said "I had to get a key from someone else because I thought I locked myself out."

"Seriously." CM Punk asked.

"Yeah it was awkward." Kane said.

"You fker you swore you wouldn't tell anyone about that." Undertaker growled "What about the time I caught you and Amy doing it in a locker room."

"Wait I thought that was just a storyline." Matt said.

"Well at first it was but me and her were both horny and it was the right mood I guess." Kane said.

"I'm glad I haven't known you guys that long." CM Punk said. "You all can't drag me into this."

"Oh really Phil what about the time I caught you in the bathroom with Ashley's playboy magazine." Shannon asked.

"What?" Jeff laughed.

"What time?" CM Punk asked before thinking.

"What?" Kane laughed "You did it more than once?"

"I mean that never happened." CM Punk insisted.

"Liar!" Shannon laughed.

"So let me get this right you caught me in the bathroom, Matt screwing a blowup doll, Jeff sleeping with his girlfriend in Matt's room, Glen caught Mark with Sara in a locker room, than Mark caught Glen with Amy in another locker room, and you date a blowup doll. It that the weirdest thing you have ever done?" CM Punk asked.

"NO!" Everyone said in unison.

"Well than what is the weirdest thing?" CM Punk asked.

"You don't want to know." Jeff said.

"Jeff's right you don't." Matt insisted.

"Yeah you don't" Kane said.

"Not at all." Undertaker said.

"Why I will tell you." CM Punk said.

"You just don't want to know." Kane said.

"Why it's not like you all screwed each other." CM Punk said.

"Umm…" Everyone laughed.

"You did?!" CM Punk exclaimed.

"We were joking Phil." Shannon laughed.

"So are you gonna tell me or what?" CM Punk asked.

"Ok, ok I had a sex dream about Matt when I was playing his MF'er" Shannon said. "It was fked up."

"What did you do in the dream?" CM Punk asked.

"Yeah Shannon what did you do in that dream?" Matt asked.

"Umm… I had beaten someone you hated and when I went backstage you started kissing me, at first it was a little weird but than I started liking it but I'd rather not talk about the rest." Shannon said.

"Ohh my fking god I think I'm gonna barf." Matt said looking for a trash can.

"Wait what was the rest." CM Punk asked.

"It was over 5 years ago I'm not talking about the end of it."

"Tell me the rest Shannon." Matt said holding a trash can.

"We…umm… Kinda did it." Shannon said "And umm that's pretty much it."

"Oh my god." Matt said before throwing up.

"Shannon and Jeff you're match is up next." An Employee said walking in.

"Coming!" Shannon yelled eagerly running out to the ring with Jeff. Their match didn't last long because Jeff couldn't stop laughing so Shannon pinned him.

"Jeff what the hell were you laughing about?" Kelly Kelly asked a little angry.

"I'm sorry but you don't want to know." Jeff said trying to stop laughing.

"That didn't even last two minutes." Kelly Kelly said.

"Sorry but I gotta go." Jeff said running back to the locker room.

"Damn Jeff what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, just laughing at Shannon's dream." Jeff snickered.

"You're next, tell us about the weirdest thing you have ever done." Matt said.

"No!" Jeff protested.

"Come on you're my brother tell me." Matt said.

"Ok fine." Jeff sighed "Once I got really drunk and tried to hook up with Matt but he convinced me Andrew loved me and I almost made out with him before we passed out together."

"Oh my god." CM Punk said.

"Ohh yeah I remember that you guys slept in one of my bedrooms in the same bed cuddling all night." Matt said. "And I don't want to know what happened the next morning."

"Shut the fk up Matt." Jeff growled.

"I heard something going on but decided not to check." Matt said before Jeff punched him.

"So Matt's what the weirdest thing that you've done?" Jeff asked.

"I dressed as a transvestite and attempted to pick up someone backstage." Matt said.

"Who?" CM Punk asked.

"You" Matt muttered.

"You were that fan that stood me up?" CM Punk choked out.

"Yeah because I was doing it on a dare and they never said that I had to go out with you." Matt said.

"Ok but damn you were hot." CM Punk said "And you didn't look like a guy you looked exactly like a woman."

"I remember that." Shannon said.

"Yeah Shannon did the makeup and hair, Jeff got the clothes." Matt said "walking in high heels is a pain in the ."

"That is definitely weird knowing that." CM Punk said "Why did you choose me?"

"Because they dared it to be you I'm not sure why." Matt said "They paid me 500 each."

"It was totally worth it." Shannon laughed. "So Phil what is the weirdest thing you have ever done?"

"Well my friends on ECW dared me to flirt with the Miz or as I like to call him the Morrison magnet, but anyway so I was flirting with him and he kissed me than grabbed my balls until I kicked him in the nuts which sadly he liked." CM Punk said "Now he keeps winking at me."

"That's really messed up." Shannon said.

"You're telling me" CM Punk said "I get scared every time I have to wrestle him now."

"Why do you call him the Morrison magnet?" Matt asked.

"Because he calls himself the chick magnet but not once have I seen him with a girl, he's always hugging on Morrison." CM Punk clarified "Backstage of course."

"Obviously, I guess that leaves Mark and Glen." Jeff said "Mark you go first."

"Ok here on Smackdown I was dared by 6 people for 1000 a person to French kiss Glen so I did it." Undertaker said.

"You kissed Glen?" Jeff laughed.

"I didn't get drunk and fk Andrew," Undertaker said "but yes I kissed Glen for 6000."

"Who dared you?" Shannon asked.

"Adam, Brian, Cardona, Guerrero, John Cena, and Layfield." Undertaker said.

"I remember that now scared the st out of me until you told me." Kane said.

"You almost pissed yourself that part was awesome but it was really weird and I would never want to do it again." Undertaker said.

"Are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" Kane joked.

"Umm… If I was gay I would answer that but since I'm not that will go unanswered by me forever." Undertaker said.

"Ok this conversation is getting awkward." CM Punk said "But Shannon is probably going to have some kind of sex dream about that."

"Yep, wait what? Were you talking about Michelle?" Shannon asked.

"Anyway Glen what is your weirdest moment?" Jeff asked.

"Ok well Mark this should be your weirdest moment to." Kane said.

"Why would it be mine?" Undertaker asked than paused to think, "Glen don't you dare tell them that Sara will kill me"

"I have to it's the only weird thing I've done." Kane said.

"Ok fine but if you guys tell Sara about Glen telling you this story I will kick all of your sorry es." Undertaker said.

"Ok we won't tell anyone or Sara." Matt said everyone else nodded.

"Ok so Sara wanted to try something new and I was at their house for a week so since we all agreed that we wanted to try something. Sara suggested a threesome at first me and Mark were against it but Sara guilted us into it." Kane said. "So I, Mark and Sara had a threesome."

"Now before anyone says anything lets go watch Edge's match." Undertaker said.

"Ok we do that, that way we can let that sink in." Matt said going to the lobby. Edge entered first with Ryder and Hawkins, before they left he hugged them and squeezed their butts. Than John Cena walked to the ring holding his crotch, before the match started they hugged each other. Through out the match they were grabbing each other's butts and crotches a lot more than necessary, when Cena went for the FU he grabbed Edge's crotch and awkwardly sat on his chest to try and pin. Edge kicked out and got a body scissor on Cena and looked like he was trying to hump him.

Cena turned around and licked Edge's face, Edge kissed Cena and the crowd began a chant of 'you're both fags'. Cena finally pushed Edge over and got the pin by laying on him. But even after the bell rang they stayed in the ring until the ref forced them out they met Ryder and Hawkins at the exit and hugged each other before heading backstage after wrapping their arms around each other.

"Umm… that was awkward." Jeff said.

"Yeah but there is something way more awkward than that." CM Punk said.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Glen's story." CM Punk said.

"Oh yeah what are your thoughts on that?" Kane asked.

"One question Sara Calaway wanted to do that with you guys?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah it was Sara's idea." Kane said.

"Why were you at Mark's house?" Matt asked.

"When we're in Texas I usually stay at Mark's ranch." Kane said.

"Mark your wife is the greatest girl ever." Matt said "Usually it's the girl that says no to fked up stuff like that."

"Yeah I wish Beth was in to stuff like that." Jeff muttered.

"What?" Undertaker asked. "Beth is gonna kick your if she hears about that comment."

"Were you guys into it?" Shannon asked Kane and Undertaker exchanged glances but said nothing.

"Glen your story definitely tops all of them." CM Punk said

"Does Sara do a lot of stuff like that?" Matt asked.

"We are talking about this not my love life." Undertaker said.

"So is that a yes?" Shannon asked before Jeff slapped him in the back of the head. "OWW!"

"If Sara finds out you told I will kill you." Undertaker warned Kane.

"Does Sara scare you?" CM Punk asked.

"No but when she's pissed I suffer." Undertaker said.

"So after that has it been awkward around Sara?" Jeff asked.

"No not really she's been pretty cool about it." Kane said.

"She say who the better kisser was?" Shannon asked.

"Mark." Kane said.

"Mark can Sara talk to Beth?" Jeff asked.

"What? No." Undertaker said.

"Why not?" Jeff pouted.

"Because." Undertaker said.

"Mark can we have a threesome with Sara?" Shannon asked before thinking.

"Boy shut your mouth or I will shut it for you." Undertaker growled moving towards Shannon he peed himself and ran into the bathroom.

"Shannon is retarded." Matt said.

"Because isn't an answer." Jeff said.

"And if you don't shut up I'll knock you out like I did Shannon." Undertaker growled moving towards Jeff.

"Still because isn't an answer." Jeff said as he ran off with Undertaker chasing him.

"We need to go!" Matt yelled running after them.

"We'll meet you out in the car." Shannon said coming out of the bathroom and heading outside in different clothes, it was about 15 minutes before the others came out.

"We ran into Mr. McMahon." Jeff said, "He set up a 12 man tag team match for tomorrow night and I said we'd do it."

"Who we fighting?" Kane asked.

"Adam, Cardona, Brian, Cena, Morrison, and Miz." Matt said.

"Sounds like fun." CM Punk said.

"Yep but watch your es and crotches." Jeff said.

"Yeah we might get raped." Matt said getting into the Shannon's Hummer.

"Shannon stop at El Chappales so we can get some food." Jeff said.

"Ok" Shannon said.

"Wait is Mexican food ok with everyone?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Person who suggested it pays right?" Shannon said.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Good idea Shannon, for once." Matt laughed.

"No let's play the credit card game." Jeff insisted.

"Yeah let's play that." Matt smiled.

"Umm… What's the credit card game?" Kane asked.

"Ok well we out our credit cards in a hat than the cashier picks one out than that person has to pay and since I'm the only one wearing a hat we'll put them in my hat." Matt said.

"Oh ok I'm in." Kane said.

"Everyone gonna play?" Matt asked.

"Sure." Everyone said.

"Ok everyone's in." Jeff sighed Shannon pulled into the parking lot and they went inside ate quickly and went to the register.

"So who are you guys I haven't seen you in here before." The cashier said.

"Mark Calaway; The Undertaker, Phil Brooks; CM Punk, Glen Jacobs; Kane." Shannon said.

"Big names in the WWE." The cashier said.

"What does that make us?" Jeff asked.

"The Undertaker and Kane are legends; you guys are in here all the time." The cashier said.

"Thanks I think." Undertaker said pulling out his credit card and putting it in Matt's hat with everyone else's.

"Pick a credit card." Matt said holding out his hat while Shannon sang the credit card game song.

"Phil Brooks." The cashier said.

"This is unfair." CM Punk said, "I'm the poorest one here."

"Who do you think is the richest?" Kane asked.

"Mark he has been around the longest and every year gets the Wrestlemania bonus." CM Punk said.

"You might be right but you still gotta pay." Undertaker said.

"I'm not gonna pay next time." CM Punk said.

"Ok… so what did you think of El Chappaels?" Matt asked.

"I'm from Texas but pretty good for being this far north." Undertaker said.

"Yeah it's pretty good." Kane said as Shannon got to Matt's house.

"Thanks Shannon." Matt said.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." Shannon said before driving away.

"Ok I'm tired so I'm going straight to bed." Matt said heading inside.

"Me to." Everyone else said heading to bed.

A/N: Sorry this is so late you have no idea how busy Kandy and I have been. With School starting up soon we will try to post as regularly as possible but will probably be like it has recently. Please forgive the long chapter and hope to update soon.

Llcatz and Kandy54


	17. Punk loves food

Disclaimer: We don't own anything I swear… except the ideas that would never EVER happen

Disclaimer: We don't own anything I swear… except the ideas that would never EVER happen.

When everyone got up they saw someone had made breakfast for them.

"Everyone just got up right?" Matt asked looking at all the food.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Jeff said seeing bacon, sausage, hash browns, and Eggs.

"Who all has keys to your house?" CM Punk asked.

"A lot of people but the only ones who ever use it are Jeff and Shannon." Matt said. "Shannon can't cook and Jeff just got up."

"Might be Andrew." Jeff snickered "He may be making a move."

"Andrew doesn't have a key but nice try." Matt said.

"Well it's possible it was Beth…" Jeff said.

"Good you're up!" Beth smiled walking in.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Jeff asked.

"No but I figured you hadn't eaten a decent meal in a while and wanted to visit with your new friends." Beth said, "You guys can eat I didn't poison it I swear."

"Ohh thanks!" Matt said eagerly dishing up.

"This is really good." Jeff said.

"Stop sucking up!" Beth growled, "So Mark how is Sara?"

"Good why?" Undertaker asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering if she's forgave you yet." Beth said casually.

"Yeah she doesn't stay mad for longer than a few days." Undertaker said. "At me anyways."

"I can't believe she forgave you that quickly." Beth said.

"What we did was not that bad." Undertaker said. "I have done way worse stuff than that so stupid st like that doesn't bother her that much."

"Looking at those magazines is demeaning to women." Beth insisted.

"How is it demeaning to women when they voluntarily pose for the magazine?" Undertaker asked.

"A lot of women later regret posing for Playboy." Beth said.

"No they don't ask the Divas that have posed for it." Undertaker said. "The main reason Sara was upset is that I was on national television when I did it."

"That's what bothered her most?" Beth asked.

"Yes." Undertaker said before his cell phone rang. "Sara can I call you back later?"

"I want to talk to her." Beth said.

"Hold on, Jeff's girlfriend wants to talk to you, ok honey here she is." Undertaker said handing the phone to Beth, Beth left the room.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Undertaker asked.

"What if she makes Sara pissed at you again?" Jeff asked.

"She won't trust me." Undertaker said.

"I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend; Women are NUTS!" Kane laughed.

"Usually the nuttiness is worth it." Jeff said.

"Whatever you say." Kane said.

"This food is really good." CM Punk said.

"Jeff you never told me that Beth was such a good cook." Matt said finishing his food.

"Yeah she is." Jeff said looking worried. "What do you think their saying?"

"How would I know?" Undertaker asked.

"What if Sara tells her to dump me?" Jeff asked.

"Why would Sara tell her that?" Undertaker asked rolling his eyes.

"I don't know." Jeff said as Beth came back into the room.

"Sara wanted to talk to you again." Beth said

"Ok " Undertaker said taking his phone back "You backed into a pole; no why would I be mad?; I'll call you later; I love you"

"So Jeff Sara said I should let you move back in." Beth said "She had a Persuasive argument and she was right so you can come back home."

"Mark I love your wife!" Jeff said getting a weird look on from Undertaker "Not that way she's just awesome"

"Jeff you cant F#CK My wife." Undertaker said.

"Damn." Jeff said looking really sad.

"WHAT." Undertaker growled

"I was joking." Jeff yelped seeing that Beth was glaring at him and Undertaker had growled "WHAT" in his I'm going to kill you voice.

"You better be." Beth snapped

"I was don't worry." Jeff said looking worried

"Ok" Beth said

"Hey guys want to go to Shannon's house today?" Matt asked.

"Ya we should." Kane said

"Do any of you guys have a key to his house." Undertaker wondered

"Yeah why?" Jeff asked

"Because we can walk in and make him piss himself." Undertaker smiled.

"Sweet," Kane grinned "great idea Mark."

"Hey now, you all be nice to Shannon he didn't do anything to you guys." Beth protested.

"Umm… Yes he did." Jeff insisted.

"What?" Beth demanded.

"He was the one that brought the Playboys to the locker room and made you mad at me." Jeff insisted.

"Ok," Beth sighed "But it still doesn't give you permission to make him pee himself."

"Yes it does." Jeff continued.

"Guys please don't start fighting, Jeff she just let you back into your house and you haven't even been into it yet." Matt grumbled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Beth sighed.

"Ohh and before I forget, Beth I'm gonna stay with Matt until Glen, Phil, and Mark leave." Jeff said. "Is that ok with you baby?"

"Yeah sure you can." Beth said.

"Damn, I wanted my own room, that futon hurts my back." Kane grumbled.

"Than sleep on the floor." Undertaker said.

"Haha you're funny Mark." Kane said sarcastically.

"Yeah I thought so." Undertaker laughed.

"That food was fantastic thanks a ton Beth." CM Punk smiled finishing the last of his food.

"Have you been eating this entire time?" Matt asked.

"Ya I haven't eaten anything this good in a looong time." CM Punk said.

"Why thank you Phil." Beth smiled.

"No problem, you should become a Chef." CM Punk grinned.

"Phil, stop sucking up to my girlfriend." Jeff said.

"I wasn't sucking up I was just saying she is really good cook." CM Punk said.

"Yeah I know that is sucking up." Jeff said.

"Will you two just shut up!" Beth growled, "Phil was just giving me a complement and thank you Phil, and Jeff I appreciate that you defended me."

"Ok we will stop for you babe." Jeff said

"Ya we will stop." CM Punk said

"Good because we have to go Mark you're riding with me everyone else rides with Jeff." Matt said

"Ok." Kane said

"Bye guys and love you baby." Beth said

"Bye Babe." Jeff said

"Bye." Everyone else said at the same time.

"Could you have possibly said babe anymore." Undertaker laughed

"Shut up Mark." Jeff said getting in his car.

"Mark's right." CM Punk said

"Shut up or I will kill you Phil." Jeff said no one else said anything.

A/N: We are sooo sorry for the delay, I promise we will update as soon as we can. With school this year there is a ton of homework and not much time to type. Hope you enjoy the update 

Llcatz and Kandy54


	18. Messing with Miz?

Disclaimer: If we owned any part of WWE do you think we would be writing fanfiction?

When they got to Shannon's house it was locked so Matt just let everyone in himself. As soon as they walked through the door they heard 'Gay Barbie' playing, and when they got to the living room Shannon was dancing like he was gay while dusting. Undertaker hushed everyone as Jeff's theme song came on and Shannon attempted to do Jeff's dance.

"Shannon that is not how you do my dance! This is!" Jeff grinned before dancing next to Shannon, Shannon jumped and flipped to look at him, he than noticed everyone else rolling on the floor laughing.

"How long have you been here?" Shannon gulped.

"Since Gay Barbie." Jeff snickered before mimicking Shannon.

"Why didn't you guys knock?" Shannon demanded, "And how did you get in didn't I lock the door?"

"Knocking wouldn't have been as fun," Matt smiled, "and you gave me a key."

"I want me key back." Shannon grumbled.

"Sorry man I ain't giving it to you" Matt smiled.

"Ok fine?" Shannon sighed.

"Why were you cleaning?" Jeff asked.

"My date with Michelle is tomorrow" Shannon grinned.

"Wait I thought that was tonight." CM Punk said.

"Nope she changed her mind." Shannon said.

"Oh ok" Matt said.

"So are you all ready to leave?" Kane asked.

"Not yet, but I can get ready in a hurry." Shannon said.

"Ok we're gonna leave our cars here so you can just bring us back here after the show" Jeff said.

"Alright than I'll get my stuff and we can go." Shannon said running off.

"You all have your things right?" Undertaker asked.

"Yeah" Everyone said in unison.

"Ok I'm ready, let's go" Shannon said coming downstairs with his gym bag.

"Ok" everyone said piling into Shannon's hummer. When they got to the arena William Regal was yelling at the Miz for disrespecting him.

"Get over it." Matt muttered as they passed.

"Ya no one even cares." The Miz said.

"You to Morrison Magnet" Cm Punk said.

"Hey I like the way that sounds…" Miz smiled before catching himself, "I mean don't call me that!"

"How's Morrison?" Jeff asked.

"A little sore from…I mean good." Miz said quickly.

"What?" Kane laughed.

"Nothing why wouldn't he be good?" Miz rambled.

"Good at what?" Kane muttered.

"You know what I mean he feels good" Miz said.

"You keep that to yourself." Shannon laughed.

"That's not what I meant!" Miz growled. "I just meant that he told me he that it felt good!"

"What felt good?" Matt asked.

"He felt good." Miz insisted.

"Yeah I didn't need to know that" CM Punk laughed.

"We are gonna be the ones on top in the ring." Miz grinned, "And you guys will be on the ground!"

"Alright thanks for the rape warning." Undertaker laughed.

"What no you guys are gonna get beat tonight." Miz growled.

"No thanks." Shannon snickered.

"Stop warping my words!" Miz growled.

"You said it first." CM Punk snickered.

"You guys suck" Miz snapped.

"No we don't but my guess is you do." Kane laughed.

"No I blow—I mean no I don't!" Miz growled.

"You should all watch out Morrison might try to rape us." Jeff laughed.

"No he told me that I was his one and only," Miz growled "I mean yeah rape you of your dignity!"

"Ok whatever" Jeff laughed.

"Bite me!" Miz snapped.

"No Morrison can do that for you" Jeff snickered "so why don't you go f*^k him?"

"Maybe I will, I mean f*^k you!" Miz yelled.

"No I have a girlfriend." Jeff said walking away.

"Miz and Morrison are retarded" Shannon laughed.

"Yeah I know" Matt snickered.

"So Shanny you excited about your date tonight?" Kane asked.

"Yes I am soo excited to go on my date with Michelle!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Well, I hope you don't say anything stupid like you normally do" Jeff joked.

"Phil said it's my looks Michelle likes" Shannon said "I think I have a good chance of scoring."

"You're such a dick!" CM Punk growled.

"You're just jealous." Shannon laughed.

"and you're a f*^ker and all you want to do is score." CM Punk growled.

"So" Shannon said.

"She isn't a whore she isn't going to sleep with you!" CM Punk yelled.

"You don't know that" Shannon insisted.

"Shannon, Michelle isn't like that" Kane said. "I've talked to her ex's"

"What?" CM Punk said.

"Chuck, she dated him for a week and he never got anywhere" Kane said.

"Damn I was hoping to score oh well maybe I will be different." Shannon said.

"Ok Shannon shut the f*^k up! I don't care about your f*^king love life or when you want to score with Michelle" CM Punk yelled.

"Hey stop it right now both of you!" Undertaker yelled "Phil we all know the only reason you are upset is that you have a crush on Michelle and Shannon stop acting like a pig or no one will sleep with you."

"That's not true!" Shannon insisted Undertaker growled at Shannon and Shannon shut up instantly.

"Yeah and I don't have a crush on her!" CM Punk insisted.

"You're both full of s*^t" Undertaker growled.

"I am not in love with Michelle" CM Punk protested.

"And you're a f*^king liar!" Undertaker snapped.

"I am not lieing and I don't have a crush on Michelle" CM Punk continued.

"Just get ready for your match liar." Undertaker snapped.

"We have an hour." CM Punk stated.

"Well Michelle chose me." Shannon taunted.

"I told you both to shut up, the next one of you to talk will regret it do you understand me?" Undertaker growled dangerously.

"Yes sir" Shannon said sadly before Undertaker stood up and Shannon covered his face Undertaker laughed.

"Mark I love the way all you have to do is stand up to scare the s*^t out of people." Jeff laughed.

"It comes in handy sometimes, unless someone like you who doesn't understand when to stop getting up" Undertaker laughed.

"That was funny" Shannon said before Undertaker glared at him and he covered his face again.

"Hey I think he might be learning" Jeff said.

"No I don't think he will be learning any time soon" Undertaker said still glaring at Shannon.

"That's why I said I think he is learning" Jeff insisted.

"Ya ok it doesn't matter." Undertaker said.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm getting sick of fighting Cardona and Brian and I'm sure Mark is getting tired of Adams crap." Kane said "but at least Chavo isn't in on it this time."

"Very true but Vicky keeps thinking he can get the Heavyweight title back if he fights me enough times." Undertaker sighed.

"Ya but I don't think that he will even get the title from you Mark well that's at least my oppion." Kane said.

"Hardly anyone else can challenge for it between him and Dave it gets really old." Undertaker grumbled glaring at Cm Punk who attempted to say something, Cm Punk immediately shut up.

"I know maybe Paul Wright can challenge you for it but Vickie won't let that happen." Kane pointed out.

"I already beat Paul Wright in a handicap match at Wrestlemania a few years back." Undertaker stated.

"Yeah, but there was that time he threw you through the ring." Kane pointed out.

"That F!cking hurt." Undertaker said.

"That is all you have to say about that." Jeff wondered.

"Yeah, because the match didn't last any longer" Undertaker grumbled "Because the F!cking Ref. Rung the damn bell so we couldn't finish the match."

"Did--." Shannon started but a look from Undertaker shut him up

"How did you get up after that?" Matt asked

"Easy I stood up and got back into the ring." Undertaker said as though it were obvious.

"Would you have still been able to fight?" Jeff asked

"Of course I'm not a wuss." Undertaker growled.

"Yeah, but--" Jeff started to say before Undertaker interrupted him

"But, what there isn't a but about it, I still would have fought just like you would have 'Mr. Extreme'." Undertaker growled Jeff started to laugh, then Undertaker thought it through then started to laugh. Cm Punk raised his hand.

"What Phil." Undertaker sighed.

"May I go pee sir?" CM Punk asked causing Undertaker to laugh Harder. "Please Mark."

"You don't have to ask just don't talk," Undertaker laughed

"Ok but may I go?" CM Punk asked

"What did I just say?" Undertaker continued laughing as Cm Punk left to go to the bathroom.

"Who knew that Phil would be afraid of Mark?" Jeff laughed

"Not everyone is stupid like you are Jeff." Matt stated "I am scared of Mark."

"I'm not stupid." Jeff insisted "I knew eventually he would get tired of beating me up."

"Yeah, but when you got home you were so sore you could barley move." Matt laughed.

"Yeah, but I got respect out of it, and that's saying a lot." Jeff pointed out.

"Ok you two go over this subject way too much so shut up." Kane growled.

"Are you scared of Mark?" Matt asked

"Sometimes." Kane started before seeing Shannon wiggling around "What is your problem?" Shannon suddenly bolted out of the room.

"I guess he had to go pee, or wanted to watch Phil." Jeff joked.

"Wow, Jeff way to think." Matt joked "We all obviously know what you're thinking."

"What I can't think of my girlfriend." Jeff said quickly, trying to look innocent

"Umm… yeah, what exactly were you thinking about her doing?" Kane asked

"Harder". Cm Punk laughed because he had walked in the room just in time to hear the conversation

"No I'm still at her getting undressed." Jeff said everyone gave him weird look.

"You still aren't allowed to talk and Jeff concentrate on the match not on your girlfriend" Undertaker growled "If we lose because of you I'm gunna kick your A$$"

"What? That's not fair "Jeff complained.

"Do you think I care" Undertaker growled dangerously.

"That's because you probably get some everyday unlike me." Jeff muttered.

"Yes and it is your fault because… well I'm not going to tell you but it's really easy." Undertaker snapped.

"Jacka$$." Jeff mumbled.

"You're the one who's being an idiot." Undertaker growled back as Shannon literally fell into the lockeroom. "What did you forget how to walk?"

"No" Shannon sighed casually sitting

"That's wasn't permission to talk." Undertaker yelled.

"How long before they can talk?" Matt wondered.

"Until we win our match" Undertaker growled.

"What if we lose?" Jeff asked.

"Than they don't get to talk" Undertaker snapped "And neither do you"

"Ok that's not fair at all, Mark." Jeff whined.

"Yes it is, Jeff." Undertaker snapped.

"Wait, why won't I be able to I didn't do anything" Jeff protested.

"Yes you were thinking about your girlfriend stripping instead of concentrating on our match." Undertaker pointed out.

"So." Jeff continued before Undertaker glared at him. "Fine, I'll stop."

"You still won't be able to talk." Undertaker stated.

"But I said I would stop." Jeff insisted.

"Once again I don't care." Undertaker growled.

"Ok, your seriously a Jacka$$ Mark." Jeff grumbled.

"I know I enjoy being one too." Undertaker snapped. HBK ran in to the locker room

"I lost something." HBK panicked.

"What is it?" Kane asked

"I don't remember Paul just told me I lost it." HBK continued before pausing. "Ohh, wait, I think ment my mind so never mind."

"So what are you doing?" Jeff asked

"Nothing now, what are you doing." HBK smiled

"I'm calling Mark a Jacka$$" Jeff stated.

"Oh, sounds umm… Fun?" HBK said questioningly.

"Ya kind of." Jeff smiled.

"So Mark how have you been?" HBK asked." I heard the announcers talking about this match and they think you're going to to the difference maker."

"Nice to know." Undertaker snapped sarcastily.

"Yeah," HBK shrugged "But they normally say that so I guess its nothing really new."

"So why are you still here?" Undertaker demanded.

"Paul told me I lost it, and I went looking for it, before I realized he ment my mind, and you guys are fun to talk to." HBK smiled.

"Oh Ok." Matt mummbled.

A/N: Thanks for reading feedback much appreciated. We will stop if we don't get reviews thanks. Sorry about the wait school and such keeps us busy.


	19. Why is Shannon in the Bathroom

**Disclaimer: We still do not own WWE or the wrestlers.**

"Hey Shawn you want to come to my house tomorrow?" Matt asked

"Where do you live?" HBK asked Matt wrote down his address down "Ok I'll be there."

"Good its gunna be fun" Matt smiled.

"Ok what time should I be there?" HBK asked

"Around noon." Matt said.

"Ok I will be there Matty." HBK laughed.

"The name is Matt." Matt groaned.

"I know." HBK stated.

"AWW Matt how sweet he even has a nickname for you." Undertaker laughed Matt glared at him. "I ain't afraid of you Matty"

"Leave me alone." Matt groaned.

"I used to call him Matty." Jeff insisted.

"Jeff shut up." Matt growled.

"What you used to like it which is weird because I'm your brother and I'm not into incest and I also have a girlfriend." Jeff joked.

"I was 10 and didn't think like that you little pervert." Matt snapped

"So Shannon why aren't you talking?" HBK asked

"Long story short I told him and Phil I would hurt them if they talked." Undertaker explained.

"Oh." HBK said "How long until you hurt them?"

"If Shannon talks one he will get hit, Phil has 3 more words." Undertaker explained.

"Shannon are you excited about your date tomorrow?" HBK asked so he would get hit.

"Yes I can't wait until tomorrow." Shannon said then looked at Undertaker "Sh!t"

"Yep your right." Undertaker growled Shannon sunk as far as he could into his chair. Undertaker walked over to Shannon and slugged him in the shoulder

"Don't kill him we may need him later." Matt joked as Undertaker slugged Shannon before he could say anything.

"That's funny." HBK laughed "Think I could get him at least twice more?"

"Yes Shannon isn't that smart." Jeff laughed; Shannon almost said something but caught himself

"You know I should start hanging out with you guys more." HBK stated.

"Ya but we're out of room in our locker room." Matt insisted.

"Ya I like sharing a locker room with Paul though." HBK Said

"Umm…wow." Undertaker said

"HAHA hilarious." HBK Said

"I thought so." Undertaker smiled

"Well, me and Paul have plans so see you guys later" HBK Said

"Once again-WOW." Undertaker laughed.

"You know it." HBK joked "To bad Stephanie isn't into threesomes." Suddenly everyone cracked up. "What? What is so funny?"

"Umm I can't say." Jeff said after looking at Undertaker as HBK left

"Good boy Jeff." Undertaker said patting him on the head for not telling HBK

"Ya im not that stupid." Jeff insisted "And I'm not a puppy why are you patting my head?"

"Yes you are and I have no idea why im patting your head." Undertaker laughed as he stopped patting Jeff's head

"His hair is soft." Matt said

"How do you know that?" Undertaker asked

"I just do." Matt said suddenly wishing he wouldn't have said anything.

"Have you been petting me while I'm sleeping or something?" Jeff asked

"No remember the time you got super drunk? Well I was holding your hair while you were throwing up." Matt said defensively.

"Ok im locking my bedroom door Matt might be insestual." Jeff snickered ducking when Matt tried to hit him

"Shut up." Matt grumbled

"You were the one who was petting Jeff." Kane said

"Ohh my god you've never help anyone's hair while they were puking?" Matt asked

"Not a guy." Kane said

"Well I was trying to be nice?" Matt said

"Yeah let's go with that." Kane said sarcastically.

"F!ck you Glen." Matt growled

"You should be talking to Jeff because im not your brother." Kane laughed Matt was going to slap Kane but Kane glared at him

"Lucky son of a B!tch." Matt mumbled

"I know." Kane said

"Guys your match is next." An employee said

"Ok we will be there in a few I still have to put eyeliner on." Undertaker said

"Ok." The Employee said

"Ok everybody ready?" Shannon asked

"Yes." Undertaker said as he finished putting on his eyeliner. "And you're still not supposed to be talking."

"Let's go." Kane sighed as they headed to the ring they saw Vicky and knew that, that couldn't be a good thing.

"Should we trust all the General Managers in one building?" Matt wondered.

"No something is going on and it's not good." Undertaker warned "Be on your guard."

"Good idea." Jeff agreed seeing William Regal and Armando standing near by. They went into the ring where Edge and his team were standing with cocky smiles on their faces before they even rang the bell Vicky came out, following her was Armando.

"Ok I have an announcement." Vicky yelled over the 'You suck' chants. "You six have been causing a lot of havoc lately with your little alliance and I don't like it. Everyone looked at each other in confusion

"All of us General Managers have decided since and CM Punk's switches were never official, you will both return to ECW competition." Armando continued.

"Undertaker, Matt and Shannon you will be permanently returning to Smackdown rather than brand jumping like you have been." Vicky explained as Edge's team left the ring. "And Jeff since you are a Raw wrestler you will be going back to Raw alone."

"So I want you all to consider this thee official termination of your alliance, this match there for is not worth having," William Regal yelled entering arena "and if any of you non Smackdown wrestlers show up on Friday you will be suspended!"

"They can't do that can they?" CM Punk asked suddenly Undertaker cracked, exited the ring and charged at Vicky. Kane soon followed attacking Armando, the other three exchanged glances before attacking William Regal. When Edge and his goons interfered

CM Punk, Matt, and Shannon fended them off. Undertaker pulled Vicky out of her wheelchair and put her in the Devil's Triangle, Kane gave Armando a tombstone, and Jeff did a Twist of Fate on William Regal. Shannon knocked out Hawkins with a chair; Matt had done a side effect on Edge; CM Punk had done a GTS on Ryder. Undertaker wasn't finished attacking Vicky yet, he quickly gave her a Tombstone. Kane decided that a Twist of Fate wasn't enough for William Regal and gave him a Last Ride. They glared at the six unconscious people on the ground. They stormed back into the ring ripping the microphones out of the ref's hands.

"I have a message for anyone who wants this alliance to end" Kane growled. "This is far from over and we will be on Smackdown"

"The idea that the GM's word means anything is a joke there is only one man that we have to answer to Mr. McMahon would you please come out." Jeff growled it wasn't long before Vince's music started and he walked out.

"Don't touch them!" Undertaker growled as the medics ran out to check on the unconscious people, the medic's looked at Vince who nodded.

"You were the one who okayed this alliance so all we need to know is; are we suspended?" Matt asked Mr. McMahon seemed to ponder the idea for a moment.

"No, for what you did I have a much more suitable punishment" Mr. McMahon grinned. "You will all be in a Hell in a Cell elimination match next week and I'm going to even the playing field by removing Kane and the Undertaker and putting them in a First Blood match by themselves. If any of you refuse to compete you will be suspended for 1 year!"

"That's Bullsh*t!" CM Punk yelled.

"Was it still worth it?" Mr. McMahon asked as his music hit. No one said anything they just looked at each other.

"I'd do it again" Undertaker growled grabbing his things from a ref and walked backstage.

"They deserved it they were all on a power trip." Jeff said following Undertaker out of the ring.

"We didn't even do anything why do they want to split us up so bad" Shannon said walking backstage "Why do they want to split us up so bad?"

"Because they can" Kane said "They don't want anything that might threaten their authority, if we wanted to we could walk into any GM's office and do anything we wanted."

"Also we haven't been fake fighting, and they are upset we went against the scripts, not to mention we can shoot fight anyone in the WWE and win" Undertaker growled.

"They are upset we've been shoot fighting?" Matt asked.

"Basically yes" Kane said.

"They put us on the spot because they were hoping we would break character and Vince would suspend us" Undertaker continued "But I'm getting sick of Vickie's stupid wheelchair Gimmick"

"Unfortunately, now we are all in trouble for beating the shit out of the GM's" Jeff said "I can't get suspended again"

"You won't I guarantee it, not to mention every GM deserved exactly what they got and Vince knows it" Undertaker said

"Yeah, they are really p*ssing me off I'm so tired of all their sh*t" Kane agreed

"Yeah I agree those dicks need to stay out of our business when we aren't on camera. If we break character, big fu*king deal." Jeff agreed.

"That playboy stuff wasn't scripted but they allowed that." Matt added.

"I know they do stuff that's unscripted so why can't we?" CM Punk asked. "Like what just happened."

"Yeah and Phil shush" Undertaker said.

"They should all go f*ck each other" Matt said "I think that Teddy should be GM not that b*tch Vickie"

"Yeah Teddy is cool" CM Punk said as everyone finished changing and put things back in their bags.

"Ready to go?" Shannon asked.

"Yes and you two can talk now" Undertaker said.

"Alright thanks" CM Punk said

"Yeah thanks Mark" Shannon mumbled.

"Ok and Glen we need to think of a way to get back at them or at least scare the sh*t out of them" Undertaker said.

"Yeah nut make sure no one finds out I don't want to get some stupid a$$ storyline out of it or get suspended." Kane said.

"You guys are lucky Vince didn't already suspend you, you attacked the GM's and put them in the hospital" HBK said walking into the room.

"They think they rule the world, we all know the reason their upset is because they don't like 6 of us shooting every week. Edge never wins and the other f*ckers don't even have the slightest what the hell to do because all they know is fake fighting." Undertaker growled.

"They are upset with us-Paul and I- too for playing unapproved pranks on people." HBK said "Tough break on your matches though, are you guys going to fight each other if you shoot fight any of those matches because if you do someone is going to get hurt."

"Really, wow thanks for the update captain obvious" Kane snapped. "Of course we are going to do it we don't want to get suspended."

"What I meant is; are you going to shoot fight them." HBK corrected.

"Kane and I will have to" Undertaker said. "Tonight was a set up and we walked right into it."

"I have no idea what we are going to do" CM Punk sighed.

"How do you decide who wins a match between friends, especially in one as dangerous as Hell in a Cell" Jeff said "Usually matched with planned outcomes just tell us who wins."

"A First Blood match there is no way no one gets hurt" Kane said "At least with Hell in a Cell you don't have to break skin or injure each other."

"We will probably have to find a way to open someone without really hurting them." Undertaker said.

"Do you know who's going to win?" HBK asked.

"No not yet we'll talk about it tonight at Matt's" Undertaker said.

"Prolly be you Mark, because the Undertaker can beat anyone in the WWE." HBK pointed out.

"Yeah I will probably let Glen win because of that sh*t." Undertaker said. "They always expect me to win and it p*sses me off sometimes."

"In a real fight it would probably depend on who attacked who first." Kane said Undertaker nodded.

"They underestimate Kane." Undertaker said.

"Definitely" Kane agreed.

"Now don't get cocky Kane," Undertaker said warningly.

"Nah I'm not gonna become Shannon" Kane laughed.

"What?" Shannon asked hearing his name.

"Are you even paying attention or are you just thinking about Michelle?" HBK asked.

"Were you talking to me?" Shannon asked not paying attention again.

"Never mind numb nuts." Kane sighed.

"Hey don't call me that!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Ohh yeah that you heard." Kane grumbled.

"Ok so General Managers are dumb b*tches anything else I should know?" Shannon asked.

"Wait I thought you weren't listening to us." Kane said.

"No I was." Shannon said.

"Wait I'm so confused now." Kane said.

"Me too" Everyone else agreed at the same time.

"I was listening to you guys but I wasn't listening to Shawn" Shannon said.

"Ok…wait!" HBK growled.

"So what is everyone up to?" Triple H asked walking into the room.

"Just talking about the gay a$$ general managers" Jeff said.

"Ohh that's it?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah but we're getting ready to leave though." Kane said.

"Oh ok Shawn Vince wanted to know if you're going to pay for the scratch you put on his plane." Triple H said.

"That was a long time ago." HBK protested.

"I know that but he wanted to know." Triple H insisted.

"I'll go talk to him" HBK sighed walking out with Triple H "talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Yeah let's go" CM Punk said following everyone outside and piled into Shannon's Hummer. They didn't talk much on the way home they left Shannon's and went back to Matt's house; they ate dinner/desert and went to bed. It was about 3:00 am when CM Punk got up to go to the bathroom. Shannon was in the bathroom.

"What the f*ck are you doing get out of Matt's house." CM Punk yelled.

"No!" Shannon growled so CM Punk dragged Shannon out of the house, and went back to bed.

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story as much as we enjoy writing it. Feedback is greatly appreciated, without reviews there won't be an update. Thanks for reading Kandy54 and Llcatz.**


	20. Girls arrive

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the people and if you didn't know that you obviously don't know SLAVERY is ILLEGAL! All WWE references belong to WWE obviously.**_

In the morning Matt decided to let his dog out of his bathroom, where he had been keeping it. The first thing it did was run into the bedroom that Kane and Undertaker were sleeping in, but before Matt could stop Lucas he jumped into bed with Undertaker and licked his face.

"Bad dog get down." Undertaker mumbled still half asleep and shoved the dog off the bed on to the ground. Lucas than ran over and crawled into bed with Kane who hugged him unconsciously.

"Come on I have a treat." Matt begged Lucas holding out the treat, so the dog ran out of the room and then ran into CM Punks room and began licking his face. Matt ran after Lucas until he heard CM Punk say something.

"Ohh Michelle, stop it." CM Punk mumbled Matt cracked up after hearing it, before he realized CM Punk was kissing the dog.

"Phil, stop raping my dog!" Matt laughed waking CM Punk up.

"What?" Cm Punk muttered sleepily before seeing the dog. "OH MY GOD!"

"I didn't realize you were that into dogs." Matt snickered as CM Punk ran into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth "Wanna go wake up Jeff?" Matt asked Lucas

"Where did that dog come from?" CM Punk demanded as the dog ran out of the room.

"It's my dog he's been in my bathroom." Matt laughed at CM Punk who was still wiping his mouth off.

"MATT WHY IS YOUR DOG IN HERE?" Jeff yelled from his room wiping the slobber off his face.

"Hey it worked. I just told him to go wake you up." Matt laughed.

"What's his name?" CM Punk asked looking for his clothes.

"His Name is Lucas." Matt said.

"MATT COME GET LUCAS OUT OF HERE!" Jeff yelled sounding really irritated.

"Oh," CM Punk said

"COMING!" Matt yelled. "Be right back, Phil." Matt said walking out to go get Lucas.

"Ok." CM Punk said as he finished brushing his teeth for a second time. Jeff was trying to back to sleep with Lucas licking his face when Matt walked in.

"Jeff, get up, Shawn is going to be here in a couple of hours, and you have to help me clean my house. It's a mess." Matt said getting Lucas out of Jeff's bed.

"Ok give me a few minutes." Jeff said rolling back over.

"No! When I give you a few minutes you fall back asleep. Now get your lazy $$ up!" Matt commanded Jeff growled then sat up.

"Ok, but tomorrow I get to sleep in." Jeff growled.

"Ok whatever, now get dressed." Matt laughed.

"I should've gone to my house." Jeff mumbled as Matt left.

"No because I would have called Beth and told her to send you over." Matt yelled from his room. By the time everyone was dressed it was ten in the morning. They all ate before Jeff and Matt started cleaning Matt's house, meanwhile everyone else was watching TV. Eventually everyone was helping Matt and Jeff clean out of boredom.

"You guys don't half to help me and Jeff." Matt insisted throwing beer and pop cans away.

"We know but there is nothing on TV." Kane laughed seeing Jeff pretending that something was going to jump out and bite him.

"Ok well thanks for the help." Matt smiled.

"It's eleven! We have an hour till Shawn gets here." Jeff stated.

"Duh Jeff, we all know how to tell time." Matt joked.

"Shut up, I'm tired, because I didn't get to sleep in like I normally do." Jeff complained.

"Why are we cleaning for Shawn anyway?" CM Punk wondered.

"Because, I want it to appear to him that I'm not a pig." Matt insisted.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jeff mumbled before tripping over some dirty clothes. "Don't you have a laundry basket?"

"Yeah, but I don't usually use it," Matt laughed "That's what closets are for."

"Whatever." Jeff laughed picking up the clothes and throwing them into a box.

"I think Lucas has been hiding things under the couch again." Matt said pulling some dog toys and bedding out from under the couch.

"Do you even own a vacuum?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, it's in the upstairs closet, go get it" Matt demanded.

"Yes SIR" Jeff joked running upstairs; it only took another half hour to finish cleaning the house.

"Wow…We still have a half hour what should we do?" CM Punk asked as Jeff's phone started ringing, CM Punk grabbed it off the counter before Jeff could even move. "Hey Beth!"

"Give that back to me!" Jeff demanded lunging for it, but CM Punk side stepped Jeff.

"Jeff is busy." CM Punk laughed "With what?"

"Don't say it Phil!" Jeff said warningly.

"He's talking to Sara" CM Punk laughed. "…Mark is outside."

"What?" Undertaker asked having not been paying attention, until he heard his name.

"Ohh…umm…never mind than. Why can't I tell him?" CM Punk asked.

"Tell who what?" Jeff asked.

"I can't tell Mark something, which I can't say out loud, because he would hear me." CM Punk continued.

"Just give me my phone." Jeff growled ripping the phone out of his hand. "Hey Beth what can't Phil say out loud? …Ohh, so later…ok I won't tell him I promise… ok I'll see you later bye."

"What can't you tell me?" Undertaker asked.

"You will find out later when Beth comes over." Jeff insisted.

"Jeff, can I talk to you for a minute in the other room?" Matt said pulling Jeff out of the room. "What can't Mark know?"

"Sara is here, Beth picked her up from the airport this morning." Jeff explained "Beth and Sara are shopping, and Sara wants to surprise Mark."

"Ohh I see." Matt said as Undertaker walked into the room.

"Who's surprising me with what?" Undertaker asked.

"I don't know she didn't tell me?" Jeff said. "Sh*t how much of that did you hear?"

"Someone's going to surprise me with something." Undertaker said.

"So you didn't hear who?" Jeff sighed with relief.

"A female" Undertaker said.

"Nope Andrew wants to $$ rape you." Jeff laughed trying to change the subject.

"I honestly hope not considering he barely knows me." Undertaker laughed.

"Well, that's what he said on the phone." Jeff said.

"You were talking to Beth." Undertaker pointed out, "You said her name."

"Yeah, but then Andrew took the phone from Beth." Jeff insisted.

"What the hell was Andrew doing at your house with Beth?" Undertaker asked.

"He was cleaning my bathroom." Jeff said quickly.

"So let me get this right…Andrew is at _**your**_ house, alone with _**your**_ girlfriend, to clean _**your**_ bathroom, and while taking a break he told both you and Phil he wants to $$ rape me?" Undertaker questioned. "How stupid do you think I am boy?"

"Enough to believe me." Jeff said hopefully.

"Not even close." Undertaker said "You suck at lying don't you?"

"Yes he does he killed my goldfish and told me that it ran away with the cat." Matt said, "He was only eight though."

"No, I blow though." Jeff joked.

"Ha ha…Shut up." Kane said sarcastically.

"Ok." Jeff said quietly.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Undertaker asked.

"No! Beth would kick me out again." Jeff whined "So, no because I don't want to get kicked out…again."

"Phil, you know you want to tell me." Undertaker said.

"Umm…" CM Punk pondered. "Well, Beth would prolly kill me so no."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't get kicked out of your house." Jeff insisted.

"True." CM Punk agreed.

"So, umm…You should tell him, because I can't keep secrets that well." Jeff insisted.

"No, I don't feel like dieing." CM Punk continued as there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Matt yelled answering the door and HBK walked in

"Hey guys!" HBK smiled.

"Sup Michael." Matt grinned.

"Nothing much what have you been doing?" HBK asked

"Been talking." Matt said before they heard Undertaker yell "TELL ME"

"What's that about?" HBK asked

"Well Sara flew in and is surprising Mark later & everyone, but Mark and Glen know." Matt explained leading HBK to the others "Don't tell him."

"Ok." HBK said

"Now everyone knows?" Undertaker asked

"I don't," Kane insisted CM Punk whispered to something to him "and now I do."

"Don't tell" Jeff pleaded.

"Why would I?" Kane asked

"To have Beth kill me." Jeff insisted.

"Nah it's not that fun." Kane laughed. "Mark is way funnier to PI$$ off"

"Yeah, that is funnier, because he never gets pissed, because everyone is too scared to try to pi$$ him off." Jeff smiled.

"Fine don't tell me." Undertaker sighed.

"Good, cause I wasn't going to "CM Punk laughed.

"Shut up "Undertaker growled.

"Ok, fine." CM Punk laughed before undertaker growled at him.

"So, what time? Do you know Jeff?" Matt asked

"Beth said fourish "Jeff explained.

"Ok, so we have four hours."Matt said checking the time.

"Yeah…what are we going to do?" Jeff asked.

"Well, we can always decide who get to win the matches" CM Punk smiled.

"Shannon." Matt said getting several weird looks "I can explain Shannon is the least likely winner in a real match they like to see him lose."

"That is a good idea "Jeff agreed.

"Ok, Shannon will win the whole thing." Matt agreed.

"Glen and I will be getting each other out." Undertaker said

"What." Matt said

"I will get Glen out and Glen will get me out at the same time." Undertaker explained "Unless that would be refusing to compete…"

"Oh ok." HBK said

"Wait, I thought I was going to win." Kane exclaimed.

"No, I think I want serious match" Undertaker insisted.

"Really, how would that prove anything" Kane protested.

"We will see "Undertaker laughed

"They are probably going to stop it and you guys know it." HBK insisted.

"Nope, Vickie said that it isn't going to be staged, because she wants us to beat the sh*t out of each other." Kane explained.

"Oh ok, so Shannon is going to win your guy's match."HBK said pointing to CM Punk, Jeff and Matt.

"Yep." Matt sighed.

"And you two are debating who's going to win your match." HBK clarified pointing to Undertaker, he nodded

"Nope, I'm going to win." Kane insisted." We already decided that yesterday."

"No, it's going to be a shoot right." Undertaker growled.

"No I'm no…"Kane started to say before Matt yelled. "Mark! Glen! Shut Up it doesn't matter."

"Ok fine." Kane sighed.

"No, they can continue in enjoying this." Shawn laughed before Undertaker glared at him.

"No! If we left them continue they will go on and on for the entire night." Matt insisted.

"Ok, anyone else have any objections to who win's your match?" HBK wondered.

"No." Everyone else said at the same time.

"Mark, Glen, you could always have some one get involved the match and hit both of you at the same time to get both of you disqualified." HBK offered.

"First blood match is no disqualification, Shawn." Undertaker growled." Plus they are the best matches to shoot especially if the other person doesn't know your shooting it."

"But, if I was to win, hypothetically, it would make the GM's really upset because you are supposed to be the strongest wrestler and losing to your 'little brother' would look really bad." Kane insisted.

"I did lose to you long time ago; it was our first rivalry, remember." Undertaker protested. "Plus, I want to see you vs. me in a shoot fight who would win."

"Wait! What if we both hurt ourselves at the same time and bled it would confuse everyone and tick Vickie and Mr. McMahon off" Kane offered.

"But, that would be refusing to compete " Undertaker insisted " I'm shoot fighting the match, because all Vickie wants to see some one get hurt, and I have a feeling that Edge will be interfering anyway."

"You going to attack him too?" Kane asked.

"Absolutely." Undertaker grinned.

"Fine, we'll shoot fight." Kane agreed as Andrew walked in.

"Hey guys –WOW! You're HBK" Andrew announced

"You call me Shawn" HBK smiled shaking has hand.

"You're nicer than Undertaker and Kane "Andrew smiled.

"Glen and Mark" Kane and Undertaker yelled at the same time.

"Why are you even here? And why don't you knock?" Matt asked really annoyed.

"I was bored, and I don't see a reason to knock "Andrew said "So, Shanny's got a date I hear"

"Ya with Michelle McCool" Jeff laughed.

"Ohh…I saw Beth earlier who was that sexy chick with her?" Andrew asked as Jeff began making the shot up sign

"Probably one of her friends right Jeff?" Matt covered

"Yeah, a friend "Jeff agreed really quickly.

"Do you think she's single?" Andrew asked.

"NO!" Jeff and Matt exclaimed in unison." I mean, I don't know"

"Come to think of it she kinda looks like- "Andrew began.

"Yes, an actor! I know who it is it's, that one friend of Beths "Jeff panniced "Andrew a word outside NOW!!!"

"What is it Jeff?" Andrew asked following him outside.

"The woman with Beth is Sara Calaway, the Undertakers wife, and he doesn't know she's here" Jeff growled "Don't tell him, or I will kill you."

"Fine, I won't, Jeff "said Andrew they went inside where everyone was playing Halo 3. Only Undertaker wasn't playing. "Can I play? "Andrew said as Matt yelled "OH I SO OWN YOU!"

"No, it's only a four player game, OH WHAT B*TCH! And we already have four." CM Punk said trying to find Matt again.

"Ok, well I have to go bye guys. "Andrew sighed.

"Wait, why did you want to play if you had to go?" Jeff asked as Kane got a head shot on HBK "OMG that was awesome."

"Yeah, because I just wanted to play, but than I remembered I have to go do something." Andrew insisted.

"What do you have to do go F*ck your boyfriend?"Jeff joked.

"Then why aren't you leaving with Andrew?" Kane joked.

"F*ck you Glen." Andrew snapped.

"No, he wants you Glen." Jeff laughed.

"F*ck you Jeff."Andrew growled.

"No he wants all of us, but I don't think any of us are gay." Kane laughed/

"Go shut the f*ck up all of you." Andrew yelled.

"Andrew I imagine that you would be sore from last night when Adam, Brian, and Cardona were at your house." HBK said

"Oh Sh*t! That was A BURN B*TCH."Matt laughed

"No, kidding that was hilarious Shawn."Jeff laughed.

"Just, because I wanna f**k Shannon doesn't mean I'm gay "Andrew yelled "That came out wrong!"

"I was just joking, but damn man you need to leave "Matt snickered.

"After I was joking about raping Shannon is what I meant to say." Andrew insisted

"I'm sure you were joking –poor Shannon "Jeff laughed

"You're all are impossible" Andrew groaned

"That is because we're straight "CM Punk snickered. "Who did I just kill?"

"Me "HBK sighed

"Shannon was checking me out!"Andrew protested.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"Shannon lifted up my shirt "Andrew continued.

"He was trying to prove he had more muscle" Jeff clarified.

"Yeah, well who cares" Andrew muttered

"Do you think Shannon is hot?" Jeff asked

"Yes I mean-no-I mean stop asking me trick questions!" Andrew snapped

"So you do?" Matt laughed "So the Matt shrine is actually a Shannon shrine"

"No I have two" Andrew continued "I mean I don't have shrine "

"Wow, you're almost as bad of liar as Jeff" Undertaker snickered.

"Actually I think he's worse "Kane laughed.

"I'm leaving!" Andrew growled storming off.

"Wow, he is pathetic" Jeff laughed "I never knew Shannon was serious."

"Neither did I, but apparently he was; I'm little creped out now "Matt mumbled.

"Shannon obviously doesn't know he has one for him too" Jeff laughed "Glen, Matt's gonna snipe you"

"Thanks "Kane smiled moving into a building.

"Jeff stop tell everyone what I'm doing!" Matt growled.

"I've got your back." HBK said shooting CM Punk's character.

"Damn "CM Punk laughed.

"Who's on whose team?" Jeff asked.

"Me and Glen against Matt and Michael "CM Punk said

"Ohh than Phil watch out Matt is behind you" Jeff laughed dodging the remote Matt threw at him. "That would of hurt "

"Than be quiet for once in your life" Matt laughed.

"But, that's not fun" Jeff laughed

"Yeah, it is "Matt growled throwing a dog toy at him and almost hitting Undertaker.

"Watch what you are doing" Undertaker laughed catching the toy and throwing it at Matt who was getting killed repeatedly by Kane and CM Punk.

"Michael where are you?" Matt asked "And why am I responing in the same place?"

"I'm coming." HBK said "and bad luck"

"Aww he's gone." Cm Punk laughed pretending to pout, because Matt finally respond in a different place "Oh well, we still have his five bodies"

"I got Glen." HBK said sniping Kane's character

"Thanks." Matt sighed.

"Damn." Kane laughed.

"Where did you respond Glen?" CM Punk asked.

"I'm next to the grave lift." Kane said, because they were playing on the guardian map CM Punk found Kane and the grave lift.

"Ohh grave lift." CM Punk grinned riding it back and forth until HBK sniped him. "Michael you JackA$$ I was having fun."

"Calm down I know you like flying into things." HBK laughed.

"Oh What B*tch you cant beat that." Matt grinned.

"Matt, Michael, you guys are F*ckers." CM Punk growled.

"We know." Matt smiled as CM Punk flipped them off.

"Now, that was uncalled." HBK joked.

"You wanna know what is uncalled for; finding Shannon in Matt's bathroom at three in the morning." CM punk said

"Yeah that WOAH…wait what the hell was Shannon doing in my house at three in the F#cking morning?" Matt asked

"I don't know I got to go pee and when I opened the door Shannon was on the toilet." CM Punk explained

"Ok that is seriously F#cked up." Matt laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Cm Punk pointed out "But, you didn't wake up to it."

"Yeah I know." Matt said casually "Sucks to be you."

"Wait, how the hell did he get in? I went around the whole house and locked all the doors and windows last night." Jeff asked.

"You didn't give Shannon a key did you Matt?' CM Punk asked

"No, I wouldn't do that he would probably try to rape me in my sleep." Matt joked laughing along with everyone else.

"Dude, it would be hilarious if you played a prank on him for doing that." CM Punk said all of the sudden there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably the one person." Matt said as he went to answer the door after pausing Halo 3. Sara and Beth were there wearing fairly short dressed and high heels, Sara's dress was black and Beth's was Blue, their dresses were identical besides the color. "WOW" was all Matt said

"Where are they?" Beth asked quietly

"That way." Matt said still staring intently at them. Jeff had taken over Matt's character and was committing suicide, with sticky grenades. Undertaker was laughing at them and not paying attention to the fact that Sara was behind him.

"Guess who." Sara whispered covering his eyes

"Sara?" Undertaker smiled pulling her over the side of the couch "What are you doing here"

"Well I missed you and decided I'd come visit." Sara smiled kissing him. Kane coughed loudly to break them up.

"Beth I love you outfit!" Jeff said kissing her. "How much did it cost?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and see." Beth laughed.

"How did you kill me fifteen times in the time it took me to get the door?" Matt grumbled.

"So are you surprised?" Sara asked.

"Of course I am." Undertaker said kissing her again.

"Get a room all of you." CM Punk gagged seeing both couples necking. Kane smacked him upside the head.

"That's a good idea." Jeff laughed.

"Jeff knock it off." Beth laughed as Jeff started to pull her to the stairs she slapped him playfully

"Matt stop staring." HBK said hitting Matt who was still staring at the girls.

"I wasn't." Matt said quickly looking at the TV.

"Whatever you say." HBK laughed

"I need a girlfriend." CM Punk complained "Why does Shannon get Michelle?"

"Because she thinks he's hot." Kane laughed. He looked behind him, Undertaker and Jeff were gone it took about five minutes before they got back "That was fast." Kane laughed both Jeff and Undertaker flipped him off.

"We didn't do anything." Undertaker said

"Beth and Sara are cooking and they kicked us out." Jeff laughed.

"I'm assuming they don't trust you?" HBK stated.

"No, we were distracting them." Jeff laughed,

"Too-Much-Information." CM Punk insisted.

**A/N: As always thanks for reading remember reviews=updates.**


	21. Shannon's Date

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any people or WWE trademarks.**

Shannon had cooked fish, baked potatoes, salad, and chocolate cake for desert. His house was spotless and he had candles lit on the table. Michelle showed up at five dressed in a long fancy dress. "Wow, you look amazing." Shannon gasped

"Thank you, but, umm…are you ever gunna let me in?" Michelle questioned.

"Ohh…yeah…sorry." Shannon stuttered leading her inside. "I cooked dinner."

"Are you as bad of a cook as Matt claims you are?" Michelle asked sitting at the table.

"I like to think I'm not." Shannon smiled dishing up their food. "I even bought wine"

"Wow, I'm impressed." Michelle smiled kissing Shannon. After they finished they went into the living room, where Shannon had rented 'The Mist' and as they were watching it Michelle scooted closer to him until she was nearly sitting on his lap. Shannon kissed her and they fell back onto the couch Michelle stopped him when he tried to move her dress strap.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked trying to catch his breath.

"You are - I don't know what came over me." Michelle said fixing her dress and standing up. "I should really go."

"Ok." Shannon said walking her to the door he gave her a hug.

"See you on Friday." Michelle smiled shyly. She kissed him goodbye then started walking out the door.

"Bye." Shannon yelled after her a smile was still plastered on his face.

**A/N: Just wanted to do a short post the longer chapter is coming soon. Reviews make this update faster. We won't update before atleast 2 reviews.**


	22. Visiting Shannon

**Disclaimer: We still don't own WWE trademarks or the people in this story.**

Sara and Beth had cooked spaghetti and CM Punk had eaten two plates full. "The food was amazing." CM Punk grinned

"Thank you Babe" Jeff smiled kissing Beth.

"That was good "Undertaker grinned hugging Sara.

"Who think we should go see how Shannon's date went?" Kane asked.

"I do!"Matt exclaimed "HBK, Mark, Sara, Jeff, and Beth should ride in Jeff's car. Glen and Phil ride with me"

"Good idea "Jeff said. Everyone got in the cars and went over to Shannon's house .They heard 'Baby Got Back' playing and when they walked into his house he was dancing including air humping everyone was trying not to laugh. Next 'Sexy Boy' come on and HBK started dancing beside him.

"Shawn?" Shannon said extremely confused seeing HBK.

"Hey, Shannon how was your date?" HBK laughed.

"Amazing" Shannon smiled "I made it to third base on the first date "

"You're F**king with me right?" CM Punk said.

"Not at all" Shannon insisted." I've got the hickie to prove it"

"I F**kin hate you"CM Punk grumbled. Shannon grinned showing them the red mark.

"When did Sara get here?" Shannon asked.

"This morning" Jeff answered.

"Ohh I see" Shannon said "Did you know Michelle has a masters in education?" he snickered" Wait a second how the hell did you guys get in my F*cking house." Shannon asked

"Key." Matt said holding up a key to Shannon's house.

"Oh and how long did you guys see me dancing," Shannon asked

"Since 'Baby Got Back' and you were dancing to my theme song wrong."HBK said "You do it like this."HBK started doing his dance

"Oh sorry." Shannon said uncaringly "Now, if that's all you wanted the door's right there."Shannon said pointing to the door.

"Yeah I know were the door is but how many times did you faint." Jeff questioned.

"None." Shannon growled.

"Ok whatever." Kane sighed.

"Hey, Matt can me and Beth stay at your house tonight." Sara asked

"Yeah of course we should probably go." Matt said excitedly. "Kane will probably want to sleep in Phil's room."

"Yeah I probably do." Kane laughed.

"Wait Matt, Mark and Sara should stay in Phil's room Queen isn't it and Mark's room has two beds not just one"Jeff pointed out.

"Yeah your right Jeff I didn't think about that." Matt agreed.

"Umm…guys can you go home I have some stuff to put away from my date" Shannon interrupted.

"Ok bye Shannon." Undertaker laughed.

"Bye guys and gals." Shannon continued opening the door.

"Bye" everyone else said leaving Shannon's house and getting the cars, and driving off. When they got back they all went in the living room.

"Ok so Jeff and Beth are staying in the room Jeff is already in?" Matt asked

"Yep." Jeff said as Beth hugged him.

"Phil you're moving to the room Glen and Mark are staying in?" Matt asked and CM Punk nodded

"Oh Sh*t I'm going to be late."HBK exclaimed.

"For what?" Matt asked.

"I have to go to dinner with my wife, Paul, and Steph." HBK said quickly getting ready to leave.

"When is it?" Jeff asked

"In like fifteen minutes?" HBK said looking at his watch, it was seven forty-five

"Ok bye see you on Friday." Matt said

"Bye everyone." HBK said

"Bye." Everyone yelled in unison.

"Ok. Mark and Sara you guys get to move into Phil's room because of the queen bed ok?" Matt asked

"Yep." Sara said as she kissed Undertaker, Undertaker kissed her back

"Did Paul and Shad ever give Shannon Back his guitar, from that guitar hero contest?" Jeff asked

"Nope they probably sold it for money." Undertaker laughed.

"Money, Money, yeah, yeah, Money, Money, yeah, yeah." CM Punk attempted to sing "As they would say"

"Yes we know Phil they like money." Kane laughed.

"I wasn't making fun of them I think that they are pretty funny." CM Punk said defensively.

"Yeah…oh my god I can't wait till Friday." Kane exclaimed.

"Why? What's happening Friday?" Sara demanded.

"Nice Glen." Jeff groaned.

"Nothing important baby." Undertaker insisted.

"Jeff baby, please tell me." Beth continued as she kissed Jeff

"We are gunna go through something." Jeff covered vaguely hoping she wouldn't ask anything else about it.

"Ok but what are you going to go through exactly?" Beth asked

"We are going to go through a list of whose are next rivals are going to be." Kane covered.

"Oh ok then that's ok with me baby." Beth said

"What time is it Mark?" Sara asked

"Nine." Undertaker said glancing at the clock.

"Damn time is going by fast." Sara sighed.

"Yep it's going really fast." Beth agreed.

"Why do you ask are you going to bed baby?" Undertaker asked

"No I'm not tired." Sara insisted.

"What happened after they pulled the plug on your ECW match?" Beth wondered.

"Nothing important." Matt said as everyone exchanged glances

"Not like we beat the Sh!t out of the GM's or anything." Jeff said quickly as his inability to lie kicked in.

"YOU WHAT?" Beth and Sara exclaimed

"I said we didn't." Jeff insisted as everyone glared at him

"You are the world's worst liar." Beth growled "Spill now."

"Smooth Jeff." Undertaker groaned.

"The match on ECW was a set up, Their P!$$ed about the shoot fighting, they came out and tried to separating us and it upset us so we got fed up with all GM BULL SH!T and attacked them- it was Marks Idea." Jeff said quickly.

"That doesn't surprise me." Sara sighed.

"What is your punishment?' Beth asked

"Me, Shannon, Matt, and CM are in hell in a cell elimination." Jeff said "Mark and Glen are in a first blood match."

"You guys could have been suspended." Sara insisted scornfully "You got lucky."

"We know." Undertaker insisted glaring at Jeff.

"At least you're not suspended." Beth sighed "Be careful on Friday."

"We planned on Shannon win so the GM's will get irritated." Matt added.

"Than Mark and Glen decided that it doesn't matter who wins their match because they just want to see one of them get hurt." CM Punk said

"Phil you need help moving your stuff?"" Kane asked

"No it's just some suitcases." CM Punk said heading upstairs.

"I guess we are going to go to bed then?" Matt yawned.

"Nah I'm not tired." Jeff said

"Well I'm going to the gym tomorrow at about noon so I don't have to go to bed for a while." Matt agreed.

"Well Shannon said he was going he was going to come over here tomorrow." Jeff said

"Make sure he doesn't get in any of my Sh*t then." Matt joked.

"Ok well me and Sara are going to go to bed so night everyone."Undertaker said leading Sara upstairs.

""Night."Jeff, Matt, and Beth said as CM Punk and Kane came back down stairs

"Beth and I are going to bed night guys."Jeff continued.

"Night." Matt, CM Punk and Kane yelled.

"God guys I can not wait in till Friday so we can make fun of Shannon." Kane grinned.

"I know Jeff's list is pretty long it as like 10 things on it." CM Punk smiled.

"Ya but he is going to be pi$$ed about us doing that."Matt sighed.

"So, it's going to be fun." Kane continued. Matt, CM Punk, and Kane talked about how fun it is going to be making fun of Shannon 'till one in the morning when they went to bed.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews three reviews to get an update. Hope you like it.**


	23. Learning to Knock

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of this, except the plot.**

It was about ten in the morning when Kane and CM Punk got up." No one else is up." CM Punk said.

"Yeah, I see this" Kane said "So do you think we should wake them up?"

"Sure" CM Punk grinned "I get Matt you get the rest?"

"That's not fair" Kane complained "Why don't you wake up everyone and I will make breakfast?"

"You can cook? "CM Punk questioned.

"Yeah fairly good too "Kane insisted

"Fine" CM Punk signed walking to Sara and Undertaker's room.

"Just remember to" Kane began, but CM had already gone in "Knock"

"I'm so sorry!" CM Punk screeched running out. "Why didn't you warn me?"

"I did but you left too soon" Kane laughed as CM Punk's face turned bright red, he stormed over to Jeff's room and walked in forgetting to knock, he ran back out quickly "Seriously learn to knock Phil it's not that hard."

"Shut up Glen" CM Punk growled blushing profusely.

"I'm going to start breakfast "Kane said going down stairs. CM Punk didn't bother knocking on Matt's door because he figured nothing worse could of happen. When CM Punk opened Matt's bedroom, Matt was laying his bed naked. CM Punk ran down stairs as fast as he could "What happened this time?" Kane laughed

"You-you don't want to know" CM Punk stuttered.

"Come it can't be worse than what you saw in Mark and Jeff's room." Kane laughed.

"Ok…Matt was sleeping naked on his bed." CM Punk groaned.

"Wow you didn't knock didn't you?" Kane laughed.

"No, well sort of I forgot and figured he couldn't be doing anything." CM Punk insisted.

"You're an idiot" Kane laughed "So what was the worst?"

"All of it! I want to erase all of it from my memory." CM Punk groaned.

"One has to be the worst so tell me" Kane continued.

"Ok probably Jeff or Mark's." CM Punk groaned.

"Nope just choose one." Kane laughed at CM Punk's expense.

"Fine…Um…Jeff." CM Punk said randomly choosing someone.

"Why was he doing something different?" Kane continued as Matt came downstairs.

"Sup guys." Matt said cheerfully.

"Hey." Kane said CM Punk didn't say anything to Matt.

"Is something wrong?" Matt asked.

"No." CM Punk groaned "To both of you"

"What?' Matt asked

"What's the reason for that choice than." Kane continued.

"You told me to choose and I did so drop it." CM Punk growled.

"What is his problem?" Matt asked

"Nothing is the matter with me! why would there be something wrong with me?" CM Punk ranted.

"Ok Phil calm down I didn't mean to make you flip." Kane laughed.

"WHAT The HELL IS GOING ON?" Matt yelled

"Nothing is going on." CM Punk groaned.

"Yes I'm going to tell everyone Phil." Kane grinned evilly "You know I'm going to Phil so shut up."

"No don't." CM Punk begged turning red again.

"Yes." Kane laughed "Phil doesn't know how to knock."

"What?' Matt asked

"Let's just say he walked In on Jeff and Beth than Sara and Mark in compromising situations and saw you sleeping." Kane explained Matt laughed as Cm Punk face turned bright red

"Blankets?" Matt asked

"Nope." CM Punk groaned.

"Um…yeah…my bad." Matt laughed.

"Yeah you're bad." Cm Punk groaned putting his head in his hands "Now are you going to tell everyone else?"

"Of course." Kane smiled.

"Hey guys." Beth said coming downstairs with Jeff

"Hey Jeff, Beth." Kane said still grinning CM Punk turned red again.

"You still embarrassed about earlier?" Jeff asked "It's not a big deal but you could have knocked."

"Sorry about that Beth and Jeff." CM Punk groaned.

"Its ok, but knock next time Phil." Beth scolded.

"I will." CM Punk grumbled.

"He doesn't know how to knock. He also walked in on Mark and Sara before that, and Matt sleeping afterwards." Kane said smiling at how embarrassed CM Punk was.

"Was he naked?" Jeff laughed

"Yep." Matt said casually taking a drink of orange juice.

"You didn't learn the first time?" Jeff asked

"Leave me alone." CM Punk blushed

"It could have all been avoided if you would have just knocked." Beth laughed

"I know." CM Punk insisted.

"What are you cooking?" Matt asked

"Pancakes and eggs." Kane said putting pancakes on a plate.

"Awesome." Jeff smiled sitting at the table with Beth "So Beth any plans today?"

"Sara and I are going shopping again." Beth said

"I'm going to be broke by the end of this week is over won't I?" Jeff joked

"You know it." Beth laughed "Sara is a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you like her." Jeff said "You seem to have a lot in common"

"We do." Beth said

"I've got to go." Matt said grabbing his keys and leaving the house grabbing food. Sara and Undertaker came downstairs holding hands. "Good Morning "Sara smiled.

"Morning "Everyone said, except CM Punk.

"Glen's cooking?" Sara asked

"Yeah why" Jeff asked.

"He nearly caught the house on fire last time" Sara insisted.

"I learned from that" Kane protested dishing everyone up. They started eating.

"Let's hope so" Undertaker laughed.

"How's your back?" Kane asked." because I'm pretty sure what you and Sara were doing wasn't helpful."

"Shut Up "Undertaker laughed before seeing CM Punk staring intently at the ground."What's your problem boy?"

"Nothing" CM Punk mumbled.

"Speak up boy! I can't hear you when you mumble." Undertaker growled.

"He's probably still embarrassed about earlier."Sara said and CM Punk turned red again.

"It wasn't just guys; he also walked into Jeff's room without knocking after walking into the room than caught Matt sleeping naked." Kane laughed.

"Wow you really need to start knocking." Sara laughed "One day your gunna see something a lot worse."

"I –Never mind I don't want to know." CM punk began.

"Good idea" Kane joked "They do some F**ked up things "CM Punk turned redder and Undertaker punched Kane in the shoulder. "Oww"

"You need to shut up" Undertaker growled.

"That hurt" Kane said

"We need to go" Beth said kissing Jeff "Bye Babe"

"Bye" Jeff said.

"Good idea" Sara said kissing undertaker "Be back later"

"Ok bye" Undertaker said as Sara and Beth left.

"Guess what I have five paintball guns and sh*t load of paintballs" Jeff smiled." what do you have to say we have nine man paintball fight?"

"Sure why not." undertaker agreed as Shannon walked in.

"Hey you all" Shannon said before seeing the paintball guns "What's going on?"

"Nothing just about to have a paintball fight you want to join?" Jeff said strangely casual.

"Sweet!" Shannon grinned "I got some face masks we can wear."

"Ok go get 'em fast." Kane grinned.

"Ok I will be right back." Shannon said running to his hummer.

"I will run over to my house and get the paintball guns and paintballs." Jeff smiled.

"Ok we will meet you out back." Undertaker said.

"Ok be right back." Jeff said running out of Matt's house. When Jeff come back Kane, CM Punk and Undertaker were out back talking about CM Punk's incident from earlier.

"Ok guy's pick your guns." Jeff said grabbing his first. Shannon came back they were still talking about incident.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shannon said putting the masks on the ground.

"Nothing" Kane insisted as every body started putting on their masks.

"Ok."Shannon said before they started them all shot Shannon to make sure there guns work. "OUCH!" Shannon yelled "that hurt you F*ckers."

"No, it tickles." Jeff said sarcastically Shannon aimed it at Jeff but missed and shot Matt's house "Nice aim Shannon."

"Oh SH*T." Shannon gasped.

"Matt's going to kick your a$$." Kane said "Go" They started shooting each other they didn't have teams because it wouldn't be even. When they were done they had welts everywhere "F*ck that's going to hurt in the morning."Kane said

"No kidding."Undertaker said touching one of the welts.

"I have an idea "Shannon said randomly.

"What?" Jeff asked looking at Shannon

"Wait, do we want to know?" CM Punk joked.

"Yes." Shannon insisted.

"Ok what?" CM Punk asked.

"How about we paint Matt's house with the paintball guns?" Shannon smiled.

"What? No way Matt would kick our a$$es!" Jeff protested.

"God! you guys are good at two shoes." Shannon continued.

"Fine you stupid B*tch we will do it." Kane growled.

"Good." Shannon said. They all started shooting Matt's house they shot it for ninety minutes when they heard Matt driving up and heard his car door close everyone, but Shannon, took off their masks and took off their clothes that they had over the ones were wearing and threw all the stuff at Shannon. Matt walked to the back and saw Shannon holding all five paint ball guns.

"Shannon what the F**k did you do?" Matt yelled looking at his now florescent colored house.

"It wasn't me!" Shannon insisted.

"Shannon! Why?" Matt asked.

"They did it too" Shannon insisted.

"They aren't holding paintball guns or covered in paint." Matt growled.

"They have welts" Shannon insisted.

"Yeah we had a paintball fight, but we didn't hit the house, not to mention it was half an hour ago" Jeff insisted.

"We told Shannon to pick the stuff up and went in the house, we just came to see what all the noise was" Kane said innocently.

"If you didn't want to clean up you could have just said so" CM Punk continued, Shannon could have sworn it was a plot against him from the start. "You didn't have to shoot Matt's house"

"But-" Shannon began.

"I don't want to hear it! Just wash the F**king paint off my house" Matt growled.

"Fine, whatever" Shannon grumbled as Matt stormed into the house. "You guys are f**king liars"

"Prove it "Undertaker hissed Matt came back outside with a bucket of water and a washcloth.

"Now clean it" Matt growled going back into the house.

"You guys helped make the mess why don't you help me clean it up" Shannon growled.

"It was your idea" Jeff said picking up the guns and paintballs. "I'm gunna take these home, be back in a minute"

"See ya" CM Punk said as Jeff left, it took Shannon an hour to clean off Matt's house while everyone was inside tending to their welts and Matt was laughing at them because someone had narrowly missed Kane's groin.

"You guys should be thankful we're fighting each other tomorrow" Matt said "Because that's gunna hurt like a b**ch"

"It won't be as bad as a broken hand."Undertaker insisted.

"True but your probably the one who wrestled while your in that much pain "Matt said. "Possibly Glen"

"Big show did it so you guys aren't the only one." Jeff added.

"He did?" Matt asked.

"Yeah in Royal Rumble 2006 hurt." Jeff pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I was in that Royal Rumble." Matt laughed.

"Yeah that's when Big Daddy V tried to rape you." Kane laughed

"Yeah that hurt like a mother F*cker." Matt laughed.

"Ok I'm done F*ckers." Shannon said walking in with the bucket of water and he was all sweaty.

"Wow! You reek go take a shower boy." Undertaker laughed.

"Hey, Shut the F*ck up, you made me clean the whole f*cking house by myself, when you b*tches shot the house to." Shannon yelled.

"Dude just run up stairs and takes a quick shower its not going to kill you." Matt insisted.

"Fine I will be right back." Shannon growled heading to the shower.

"See ya in lil bit." Jeff yelled after him

"God guys he can be a b*tch sometimes." Kane stated.

"No kidding you are not the ones that have to deal with him when he is." Matt said "But, he is pretty cool most of the time."

"Yeah, but he always has his moments." Jeff agreed.

"Ok back guys." Shannon said walking to the couch.

"Welcome back man." Jeff said

"Do you carry extra clothes everywhere you go?" Matt questioned.

"After Mark decided he wanted to see me pi$$ my pants every chance he gets, yes!" Shannon growled.

"Weirdo" Matt joked.

"F**k you" Shannon said taking the remote away from Matt.

"As much as I'm sure you'd love to I'm straight." Matt said

"I'm straight too, remember Michelle" Shannon insisted.

"Why does Shannon get the girl?" CM Punk muttered.

"Jealous much?" Jeff snickered

"This is amazing no one has ever been Jealous me" Shannon smiled.

"I'm not jealous" CM Punk insisted.

"You're in denial now" Kane laughed.

"No I'm not!" CM Punk snapped pouting.

"Don't do that" Undertaker said "You look like an idiot"

"Sorry" Cm Punk said "I don't like Michelle like that"

"Liar" Shannon coughed.

"That is really immature" CM Punk said in his best I'm older than you voice.

"You are!" Shannon insisted sticking his tongue out at CM Punk.

"He just stuck his tongue out at me" CM Punk tattled.

"Why in the hell are you guys acting like five year olds?" Undertaker snapped.

"I am not!" CM Punk and Shannon said in unison.

"God I'm going to kill you both! " Undertaker groaned.

"He started it" CM Punk and Shannon said pointing at each other.

"Guys I think your actually getting on Mark's nerves." Kane laughed as Undertaker just shook his head. "And that's hard so congratulations."

"But Shannon Started it" CM Punk whined.

"Did not" Shannon whined back.

"SHUT UP both of you!" Undertaker yelled causing and CM Punk to jump while everyone else fell into hysterics.

"But" CM Punk began.

"No shut up" Undertaker said Shannon opened his mouth to talk but glare from Undertaker silenced him "thirty minutes no talking, for either, of you, understand"

"Yes" Shannon said with out thinking.

"Shannon Shut up" Undertaker growled "Why am I playing babysitter for two adults?"

"Because they never grew up" Jeff laughed at Shannon who was pouting.

"I'm getting drinks anyone want something" Matt asked Shannon and CM Punk nodded.

"Sure" Undertaker said

"Yeah" Jeff said

"Absolutely" Kane said as Matt left the room. Matt came back with drinks, he handed CM punk a coke and Shannon a Pepsi, so CM Punk took Shannon's Pepsi and gave Shannon the coke. Shannon looked confused.

"He's a Pepsi fan." Jeff told Shannon as Beth and Sara came in "Hey ladies"

"Hi Jeff" Sara said "We're going to take our stuff upstairs"

"Be back in a minute" Beth said going upstairs with Sara, when they came back downstairs, Shannon tried to say something but Undertaker glared at him and he was silenced.

"Why isn't Shannon talking?" Sara asked

"He's grounded from talking and so is Phil" Undertaker said

"Do I want to know why?" Beth asked

"They were arguing like five year olds." Jeff said. "So Mark is punishing them"

"What happens if they talk?" Sara asked

"I'm going to hurt them" Undertaker growled.

"Wow that irritating" Beth laughed.

"Yes" Undertaker growled.

"I have a question. Why is everyone but Matt covered in welts?" Sara asked.

"Paintball fight" Undertaker said.

"Is it sad I am not surprised?" Beth laughed

"Not really" Sara sighed.

"So what you ladies buy today." Jeff asked Beth whispered something into his ear and he began choking on his soda.

"What?" Undertaker said Sara whispered something to him. "Wow that would explain it."

"What-never mind I don't want to know" Matt said having an idea.

"Lets just not ask" Kane said he glanced at Shannon who looked ready to explode.

"It was lingerie" Sara said "I didn't want Shannon to explode" Shannon let out a long sigh.

"God Shannon calm down." Beth said "It's just lingerie "

"Does talking about this kind of stuff make you uncomfortable Phil?" Sara asked seeing CM Punk turning bright red, shook his head. "Your face says something else it's bright red."

"I think you're lying Phil" Kane laughed CM Punk sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I agree" Sara said "or it could be he is remmbering something from earlier." CM Punk turned redder.

"If he wasn't he is now" Jeff laughed, Shannon looked confused. "Don't worry about it Shannon."

"Half hour is up finally" Shannon said looking at the clock "Sara I have to ask you are this open about everything?"

"What?" Sara asked, sitting next to Undertaker.

"You definitely don't have a problem talking about sex" Shannon said "So is it pretty much the same with everything?"

"Yeah pretty much." Sara said "I'm not a shy person."

"That explains so much." Shannon said CM Punk's face was about as red as possible.

"Phil, are you alright?" Beth asked.

"No" CM Punk mumbled into his hands.

"If Sara and Beth wrestled who do you think would win?" Shannon asked.

"Good question" Kane said "my personal opinion Sara, Mark taught her how to wrestle."

"I taught Beth a few moves." Jeff said "We have a ring out back, well a trampoline but why don't they fight and we can see."

"I'm game" Sara said.

"What all did Mark teach you?" Beth asked.

"Pretty much all of the moves he usably uses in the ring" Sara said. "I promise I won't use the gogoplata."

"Ok I'm in" Beth said they both went upstairs to change everyone else went to the ring fifteen minutes later they both came out and got onto the ring. Their fight started with Sara going old school, Beth eventually got Sara down and went for a Swanton and missed when Sara moved Sara did the last ride and won.

"You ok?" Sara asked helping Beth up.

"Ya that hurt a lot more that it looks like it would." Beth said "You're actually pretty good."

"Thanks but look who taught me." Sara said

"True" Beth said "Does this hurt a lot more in a real ring?"

"Some of it" Jeff said hugging Beth. "They last ride defiantly does, so does a missed a Swanton"

"Good job Sara" Undertaker said kissing her.

"Thanks baby." Sara said kissing Undertaker back.

"You know we should have made this match a lingerie match." Shannon said CM Punk turned red again.

"No we shouldn't. I don't want you getting boner from Beth and Sara." Jeff laughed

"Yeah I agree with Jeff." Undertaker said

"I won't get a boner." Shannon insisted.

"Yeah, right." Kane laughed "And are you alright Phil you look like your gunna to pass out or something"

"No, I'm fine." CM Punk exclaimed.

"I wouldn't I swear." Shannon continued.

"No we aren't going to Shannon. Now shut up before I stick Matt on you." Jeff said "Umm…Wow that sound really gross, and that's not the way it was supposed to come out. Wait neither was that I'm just going to shut up."

"Good Idea Jeff." Kane laughed.

"It's getting a little late I should probably head home." Shannon said

"Yeah and we should probably get inside anyway." Beth said CM Punk turned redder.

"Phil, calm down a little bit geeze." Matt laughed.

"I'm calm I swear I 'm calm." CM Punk said in a weird voice.

"Yeah, you are really starting to scare me Phil" Sara said walking towards Matt's house along everyone else.

"So who's going to cook dinner?" CM Punk asked

"I will." Sara said

"Ok what are we having?" Jeff asked

"We will have burritos that ok?" Sara asked

"Yeah" Everyone said in unison

"Ok burritos it is" Sara said "You guys do know that those welts are going to hurt tomorrow right."

"Yeah we are fighting each other." Matt said opening his house and letting everyone in.

"Ok good that would hurt like hell if you weren't." Beth said as Sara started burritos.

"Yes they would." Kane said as Beth set the table; it only took twenty minutes to cook the burritos

"Those were good thanks Sara." Jeff said everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Sara smiled as Matt started doing the dishes

"Here let me help you out." Jeff said.

"Thanks bro." Matt said.

"No problem." Jeff said.

"What time is it?" Cm Punk asked.

"Ten thirty." Beth said "after you guys get done you wanna go to bed?"

"Sure." Jeff said it took them half an hour to finish cleaning up.

"Night." Everyone said at the same time, they headed up stairs to their bedrooms.

**A/N: Sorry the update came so late we have been busy with school. Anyway 3 reviews gets an update. Thanks Llcatz and Kandy54**


	24. New Matches and a fired GM

**Disclaimer: We don't own the trademarks of WWE blah…blah…blah.**

Matt was the first one up, so he let out Lucas then started making breakfast. Cm Punk got up next and walked downstairs.

"Sup man." Matt said nodding slightly.

"Sup Matt." CM Punk said sitting at the table.

"You wanna go wake everyone up for me?" Matt asked CM Punk gave him a weird look.

"You're kidding me right?" CM Punk laughed.

"No, go wake them up." Matt sighed.

"No! Not after what happened yesterday morning I'm not waking anyone up." CM Punk growled.

"At least go wake up Glen." Matt insisted.

"You don't have to." Kane yawned as he walked downstairs.

"Oh hey man." Matt smiled.

"Sup." Kane said sitting next to CM Punk.

"Morning." CM Punk said.

"Glen go wake everyone up please. Phil is being a chicken about it." Matt snickered.

"Ok I'll be right back." Kane agreed walking upstairs he knocked on Sara and Undertakers door first.

"We'll be down in a minute." Undertaker yelled

"Ok." Kane yelled back he knocked on Beth's and Jeff's door next.

"We are awake." Jeff yelled

"Ok." Kane yelled he walked back downstairs "They are coming."

"What happened?" CM Punk asked

"Nothing I was smart enough to knock." Kane laughed

"You should have told me to knock." CM Punk whined

"We already had this discussion and I was about to tell you to knock right as you opened the door." Kane continued

"Whatever." CM Punk mumbled

"Alright guys enough already! We went through this enough now shut up and eat." Matt growled.

"Fine." CM Punk grumbled as he started dishing up. Kane sat down as Jeff, Beth, Sara, and Undertaker came downstairs "What's up?"

"The roof." Jeff said seriously

"Haha your real funny Jeff." CM Punk growled.

"Yeah I know." Jeff smiled Cm Punk flipped him off "What Phil you can't take a joke?"

"Shut up Jeff." CM Punk snapped.

"Why?" Jeff asked "Just because you can't take any good comebacks, doesn't mean I have to shut up."

"Wait don't say it Phil." Matt exclaimed.

"Fine." CM Punk mumbled.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say." Jeff smiled.

"No! It don't matter what he was gunna say now stop being immature babies and finish your breakfast." Matt yelled "Wow that sounded a lot like Dad didn't it Jeff."

"Ya it did just a lot." Jeff laughed as Shannon knocked on the door "I'll get it."

"Hey you guys eat already, I'm hungry?" Shannon asked.

"What you don't have any food?" Jeff laughed letting Shannon in.

"No, I have food but I didn't want to cook." Shannon laughed walking into the kitchen.

"Feel lucky I cooked extra." Matt laughed handing Shannon a plate.

"Thanks Mattie." Shannon smiled digging into his food "Something wrong Phil?"

"Nothing." CM Punk mummbled

"Well either you're in love with Sara or hate sitting next to her." Shannon insisted

"Leave me alone." CM Punk said scooting away from Sara

"Ok Phil is insane." Undertaker laughed.

"Does anyone know what Phil's problem is?" Shannon asked

"Probably still being retarded about yesterday." Jeff pointed out.

"What happened yesterday?" Shannon asked

"Let's just say that Phil doesn't know how to knock." Kane snickered.

"Ohh…I think I have an idea." Shannon laughed

"Yeah." Jeff laughed.

"It was an accident I swear." CM Punk insisted

"I'm sure." Sara laughed as Matt's phone rang.

"Hello." Matt said answering it "Ok"

"Who was that?" Jeff asked

"Vince he needs us at the arena by two" Matt said

"Did he say why?" Kane asked

"Nope." Matt said "It's one we should probably head out, you ladies coming?"

"Sure." Sara smiled.

"I have never been backstage during one of Jeff's matches." Beth pointed out, the boys all ran upstairs and got their stuff then piled into Shannon's hummer and drove to the arena.

"Wonder what Vince wants." CM Punk wondered as they headed into the office.

"Glad you all could make it." Vince stated.

"What do you need?" Kane asked

"I have been looking over the ratings and since your little alliance they have been going through the roof." Vince said "So I am over ruling the GM's decision to put you all on your own brands."

"Thanks I think." Jeff smiled

"But, you matches are still on because you did attack my GM's and you need to be punished" Vince stated.

"Yes sir." Shannon said they left the office and saw three Gm's sitting together, Armando seemed to be disagreeing to Vickie and Regal were discussing

"I am not risking that." Armando protested.

"Too bad this is my show." Vickie hissed.

"Do whatever you want Vickie, I'm not having anything to do with this." Armando stated walking away.

"Ok fine it's my show, so I don't care if you leave." Vickie yelled after him.

"What's going on B!tch?" Undertaker asked

"F*ck you Mark." Vickie growled "and I changed your guy's match it will be five stages of hell."

"Sweet." Shannon grinned "Wait is that good?"

"Shut up and let me finish." Vickie growled

"Fine." Shannon sighed.

"First is a buried alive, next casket, next first blood, next hell in a cell, and last man standing." Vickie growled.

"Vickie get in here." Vince yelled over hearing her new match

"Ok um that was pretty harsh." Beth said.

"Not really she can be a real B!tch most of the time." Jeff stated.

"Yeah." Kane agreed.

"Let's go to out locker room." Shannon said

Vickie suddenly yelled "No I can't be fired."

"Actually let's stay." CM Punk laughed as Teddy started knocking on Vince's door, Vince answered it.

"Hi Teddy...bye Vickie." Vince said

"So you're fired?" Undertaker smiled Vickie nodded "For what?"

"Trying to get revenge and making sure you guys don't get any titles." Vickie whined she started walking away when teddy came out of the office.

"Sup playa's?" Teddy asked.

"Hey Teddy." Undertaker said.

"Guess what playa's?" Teddy grinned.

"What?" Kane asked

"You're looking at the new General Manger of Smackdown!" Teddy grinned.

"No way you're kidding me right?" Undertaker smiled slightly.

"Nope." Teddy smiled

"Nice you are the greatest GM ever." Jeff grinned.

"No kidding." Matt smiled.

"Glad your back Teddy." Undertaker smiled.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any powers till next week." Teddy said "So your match is still on."

"That's all right we'll deal with it." Kane said

"I can't wait till next week." Shannon grinned.

"You guys ever make my switch official?" CM Punk questioned.

"Not yet playa but I will." Teddy smiled "good luck guys"

"Thanks." Everyone said as Teddy left

"I have a plan." Jeff grinned "Shannon doesn't have a chance on winning any of them so let's rig it"

"HEY!" Shannon yelled.

"You know it's true and rig it how?" Kane questioned.

"In my opinion Mark will win if we shoot fight, so we eliminate him first, then glen, Matt, me, then Phil can lose to Shannon I just reversed the logical order." Jeff grinned.

"That's a good idea." Undertaker agreed

"What makes you think Shannon wouldn't have a chance of winning?" Beth asked

"Mark and Glen have beaten all of them and everyone has destroyed Shannon." Sara explained

"That would make sense." Beth agreed.

"That is why we are having Shannon win because we are trying to get him more popularity." CM Punk said

"Popularity?" Jeff questioned.

"Ok making where he doesn't have to fight the big guys in squash matches." CM Punk explained.

"That's better." Matt laughed.

"Jeff do you have list?" Kane whispered to Jeff.

"Yeah you want to do it right now?" Jeff whispered to Kane.

"Yeah" Kane whispered

"Shannon we have a treat for you." Jeff grinned.

"What is it?" Shannon asked.

"We have kept a list of all dumb sh!t you have done over the past week" Kane laughed

"Wait Mark, is Shannon the midget that Vickie wanted you to fight and you told her there was no pride in beating up someone that is that small?" Sara asked. "You were saying something about Vickie punishing him for Matt.'

"I didn't say Midget but yes." Undertaker laughed. "I said scrawny kid."

"I'm not scrawny." Shannon yelled.

"Shut up, anyways in the past week you were convinced that cops would let you off the hook if you offered them donuts, Got knocked out for talking about how you liked Sara, Wanted to know how John Cena licking your face is funnier than JBL groping Matt, Mark told you that you were quick and you didn't realize that it was an insult, you also didn't catch on when Glen and I were pretending to be gay." Jeff snickered.

"You were pretending to be gay?" Beth asked

"Long story." Jeff said quickly. "Back to Shannon, you also believed that Mark was talking about me when he said Matt was as quick as his buddy for not catching onto the joke, than Mark said whatever you think something is it isn't and confused you, You pouted when Mark didn't want another tattoo, you dance like an idiot when you were playing Guitar Hero, your afraid of Cryme Tyme and wouldn't get your guitar back, than you were trying to get the notebook while I was sitting on it which looked so awkward – at least I hope that's what you were grabbing for." Jeff laughed

"I was! Are you done yet?" Shannon demanded.

"No, also you looked like an idiot with punk make-up on." Jeff laughed.

"Poser." CM Punk pretended to cough

"F!ck you." Shannon growled

"Please don't." CM Punk laughed "This would explain what he was talking about when he told me how I know what feels like."

"Also the fact your car is full of Michelle McCool stuff and you keep hitting on Sara. So where should we start?" Kane laughed

"None of it." Shannon grumbled there was a knock at the door

"Come in." Taker yelled, Michelle walked in.

"Sara it's been so long." Michelle said hugging Sara

"Michelle good to see you again too." Sara said

"Anyways I wanted to speak to Shannon for a minute." Michelle said

"Yeah." Shannon said leaving the room with Michelle. "What do you want?"

"I had a really great time on Wednesday." Michelle said "I just wanted to thank you."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Shannon said kissing her "Maybe we can go out again next week?"

"I'd like that." Michelle said kissing him back CM Punk cleared his throat loudly "Hey Phil"

"Hey guys what's going on?" CM Punk said out of jealously

"Nothing I'll talk to you later Shannon." Michelle leaving the, second she was out of sight Shannon fainted

"Guys Shannon fainted." CM Punk said calmly walking back into the locker room; Kane walked out and woke Shannon up.

"Phil you have the worst timing ever." Shannon said walking back into the room

"Sorry." Cm Punk said sarcastically

"And last but not least the paint ball fight." Jeff said

"What was bad about the paint ball fight?" Shannon asked

"The fact that it was your idea to shoot Matt's house." Kane pointed out.

"So I got the punishment for that." Shannon laughed.

"Oh this punishment will be way worse." Matt snickered.

"God damn it, you know that I hate it." Shannon pouted.

"We already know." Undertaker said as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get." Matt said opening the door.

"Hey Dave." Everyone said as Batista walked in.

"Sup I was wondering if you guys got that Guitar Hero guitar back from Cryme Tyme." Batista asked

"No why?" Shannon asked

"Because they are trying to sell it on their Shopping network." Batista said

"God Shannon, go get it." Undertaker growled.

"No." Shannon whined.

"Go it's your guitar." Kane pointed out.

"No." Shannon whined.

"Fine I'll go get." Jeff sighed

"I'll go to." Matt groaned.

"Thank you." Undertaker said as Matt and Jeff left and walked over to Cryme Tyme

"So what are you guys doing?" Jeff asked

"Nothing." Shad said innocently.

"Are you guys sure? Because we heard that you were trying to sell Shannon's Guitar Hero guitar that you were supposed to give back a while ago." Matt said

"Oh you can have it back for twenty dollars." JTG insisted.

"How about five?" Jeff asked.

"Ok that's cool wit us." Shad agreed.

"Ok here." Matt said taking the guitar when Jeff gave them the money and when Matt and Jeff walked off they started singing "Money Money Yeah Yeah."

**A/N: I said 3 reviews or no update now that I got them here is your update. Enjoy 3 reviews for next update. BTW we are not going to pair different people up. We have 3 handwritten notebooks already we just have to type them up. In our current notebook we changed the couples to the people they are with in real life but that is not for quite a few chapters.**


	25. Torturing Shannon is fun

**Disclaimer: The people own themselves and we only own the story and name the Saints of Hell.**

"Here is your guitar," Matt snapped shoving the guitar in Shannon's face.

"You owe me five bucks Shannon; I had to pay to get it back," Jeff growled glaring at Shannon.

"Ok…wait, no, you made fun me, _and_ made me clean Matt's house." Shannon complained "I am not paying you anything."

"Fine, I don't care if you don't pay me," Jeff sighed sitting down next to Shannon.

"Yeah, you do care, or you wouldn't have asked for the five bucks," Shannon whined.

"Shannon, just shut up please you are acting like an idiot," Jeff groaned.

"No I will not shut up, because I know I'm right." Shannon said stubbornly.

"Shannon, thirty minutes you say anything, and I will kick your a$$." Undertaker snapped glaring at Shannon, Shannon nodded as Beth and Sara snickered at him.

"It's pretty funny that you have to put him in a time out," CM Punk laughed.

"Yeah," Kane agreed.

"Oh well, that's the only way to get him to shut up," Undertaker insisted glancing at Shannon who looked like he desperately wanted to say something.

"Hey! While he isn't supposed to be talking, let's finish the list then start talking about each offence," Jeff grinned manically.

"Ok, yeah, I forgot about the list," Matt agreed smirking at Shannon.

"Yeah, let's start," Kane stated pulling out the list.

"The first thing, is the paint ball fight." Jeff smiled sticking his tongue out at Shannon.

"Ok, so why the hell did you want to shoot Matt's house with the paintballs?" Kane questioned as Shannon glanced at the Undertaker for approval.

"You can answer." Undertaker said with a nod.

"Because, Matt broke my perfume bottle that smells like Michelle." Shannon whined folding his arms and pouting.

"Do we even want to know how you got that?" Beth asked giving Shannon a strange look.

"Probably not," Jeff snickered.

"You're probably right," Sara said glancing at Undertaker for some reason.

"Plus I broke that bottle, not Matt," CM Punk pointed out.

"Oh well sorry Matt," Shannon sighed picking at the chipped polish on his nails.

"Yeah, plus you had to clean it even though we all shot his house," Kane laughed.

"You all shot my house?" Matt demanded glancing around the room at all the guilty faces.

"Yeah, but it was Shannon's idea, plus we hurt to bad to clean it," Undertaker insisted rubbing a welt on his arm.

"Ok well I really don't care," Matt smiled patting Jeff on the back.

"Plus, we can't rewind time," Jeff agreed.

"Ok what's the second thing?" Kane asked looking to Jeff.

"The next thing was him hitting on Sara," Jeff smirked looking at Sara for a reaction.

"WHAT? He was hitting on me?" Sara questioned looking around the room.

"Yeah I knocked him out for it …well I knocked him out twice for it," Undertaker smiled creepily looking at Shannon and flinching as though to hit him. Shannon covered his head.

"What was it that Shannon exactly said?" Sara asked turning to Undertaker.

"That you were hot, he wanted to have a threesome with you and me, asked if you had a sister," Undertaker said "Stuff like that."

"Well that's a little awkward yet a little flattering," Sara smiled looking at Shannon who was blushing.

"Well not as awkward as…" Shannon began before Jeff elbowed him really hard "Never mind"

"What?" Sara asked having seen Undertaker's reaction.

"Jeff woke up naked next to Andrew after a drunken night," Matt covered quickly.

"I'm sure," Sara said obviously not believing it because of Undertaker was glaring at Shannon.

"What? When did that happen?" Beth demanded glaring at Jeff.

"A very long time ago," Jeff insisted giving Matt the 'thanks bro' look.

"Shannon another half hour for talking," Undertaker stated glaring at Shannon who slinked back into the corner.

"So why was he hitting on me?" Sara asked changing the subject.

"Because, he is an idiot," Undertaker growled looking back at Sara.

"That's definitely true," CM Punk laughed, Shannon returned to pouting.

"He had no girlfriend at the time and you are attractive," Matt stated trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, I think," Sara said awkwardly.

"Of course, he was also groping Jeff," Kane laughed turning to Jeff.

"WHAT?" Jeff asked looking completely shocked.

"When he was 'reaching for the list'," Kane snickered as Jeff realized what Kane was talking about.

"That was pretty awkward," Jeff agreed looking at Shannon who was pouting in the corner.

"He's been waiting for an excuse for years," Matt joked patting Shannon on the back.

"I've seen the way he looks at you; it's too bad you're straight," Kane snickered hugging Jeff as Shannon flipped them off.

"Sorry Shanny, I don't swing for both teams, but if it makes you feel better if I were gay, I would definitely date you," Jeff stated trying to sound serious and poorly attempting to keep a straight face Beth rolled her eyes. "But, Glenn will always have my heart."

"Stop being so melodramatic Jeff." Beth groaned when Jeff put an arm around Kane.

"Shannon didn't get the joke last time but I think he does now because he isn't acting jealous," Jeff laughed hugging Beth; Shannon flipped him off "I already told you no Shannon."

"He's always had feelings for you bro," Matt joked "Remember the time he crawled into bed with you supposedly thinking you were someone else."

"Nah he said Jeff when he tried to kiss me," Jeff laughed secretly enjoying torturing Shannon.

"I never tried to kiss you," Shannon grumbled as Undertaker punched his shoulder. "OWW!"

"Shut up," Undertaker snapped while Shannon grabbed his arm and Kane was trying not to laugh.

"No, you didn't but you tried," Jeff laughed scooting away from Shannon.

"Ok," Kane said absently walking over to Shannon and yelling "WHATZ UP?" In his ear Shannon grabbed his head and looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Sorry but I couldn't resist."

"You're so mean to him," Sara laughed.

"Hey, I didn't give him the headache, I just took advantage of the situation," Kane insisted with a smile.

"At least he didn't try to kiss you," Jeff laughed as Shannon flipped them off yet again.

"He's in denial," Matt laughed "In his defense he was completely wasted."

"No, that was a different time, and I was drunk, but I was talking about the time when he was sober but hyper as all hell, he had like twenty-three energy drinks in like twelve hours," Jeff rambled.

"I think I remember that wasn't he trying to dance with Lucas?" Matt questioned "and he was redecorating my house and talked so fast that we couldn't understand him."

"Yeah, that time, than I went to bed at one, and it bugged him, so he was trying to get me up and for some reason when I ignored him he started pretending he was gay." Jeff laughed before pausing "at least I think he was pretending."

"Oh, that explains a lot," Beth snickered.

"All the gay things you've done suddenly all add up," Jeff snickered glancing at Shannon who looked ready to kill someone.

"Well, he does practically have a shrine dedicated to Michelle, so he must be Bi," Matt laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he doesn't have a blow up doll of me," Jeff giggled, before getting a death glare from Shannon.

"I at least hope he doesn't," Beth said glancing at Shannon, Jeff wrote something on a piece of paper than showed it to Shannon, Shannon shook his head.

"Ok, good," Jeff smiled.

"What did that say?" Kane asked Jeff gave it to Kane who read it then passed it to CM Punk who gave it to Matt who gave it back to Jeff who put it in his pocket.

"What we aren't allowed to know what it said?" Sara demanded.

"Well, if I was going to let you guys know what it said I would have said it out loud, plus it's not that you can't know it just that we prefer you not to know," Jeff insisted hugging Beth.

"Yeah, we are just trying to protect you from Shannon's…Well Just Shannon." Undertaker stated obviously hiding something.

"Ok fine," Sara sighed.

"So are you guys leaving tonight or tomorrow?" Beth questioned.

"WE will probably go back to Matt's house get our stuff then leave," Undertaker stated.

"Wow it's already seven," CM Punk stated shocked at how much time they had wasted.

"Damn it is," Matt sighed.

"Damn, which means Shannon can finally talk," Undertaker sighed glancing at Shannon, "Shannon if you start a bitch fight with anyone I will punch you again."

"Hey guys have you seen Michael?" Triple H asked walking into the room.

"No why?" Shannon questioned.

"I think I lost him." Triple H said glancing around the room, before he spotted Sara and Beth "Hey ladies."

"Aren't you married?" Sara asked as Triple H sat next to her and hugged her.

"Damn your right," Triple H sighed scooting away, "Guess I had better go find Michael."

"Good idea." Undertaker snapped glaring at Triple H.

"Talk to you all later, by the way after Mr. McMahon announces, or I should say publicly fires Vicky your match is gunna start." Triple H explained.

"Ok bye," Kane said as Triple H left.

"I have an idea." Shannon said excitedly.

"This should be good." Jeff smiled jokingly staring at Shannon.

"Shut up and listen, Remember When DX Tossed Coachman into the wall and took over Raw." Shannon said "Why don't we toss regal out and take over Raw?"

"That actually sounds fun," Matt said pleasantly surprised.

"But, Shannon said it," CM Punk gasped looking shocked.

"Fuck you," Shannon growled as they headed for the ring.

"I'm in for taking over," Kane smiled.

"Me too," Everyone else agreed patting Shannon on the back as they passed.

"We get Mark out first right?" Shannon asked jumping around to get pumped up.

"Yep," Undertaker stated punching the air. Shannon music began to play so they practically shoved Shannon out, Matt's music hit next, than CM Punk, Jeff, Kane, and finally Undertaker.

The Match began and Undertaker was 'dominating' the match like they had planned, than everyone ganged up on him and drug him to the mound of dirt where they pretended to fight each other while Shannon took advantage and pushed Undertaker into the grave, and buried him just like they planned. Everyone faked being shocked and there was a mixture of boos and cheers from the crowd, they went backstage and waited for the crew to set up the casket match, Undertaker walked backstage covered in dirt.

"You look like you need a shower." CM Punk joked watching Undertaker brush himself off.

"Ya think?" Undertaker snapped sarcasticly, "Being buried has a tendency to get people dirty."

"We've got to continue our match see ya in a few Mark." Kane smiled following everyone back into the arena.

"Have fun." Undertaker smiled heading for the locker room.

When Shannon walked out he noticed HBK sitting in the front row eating popcorn, they all got back into the ring, the match started with Kane almost putting Shannon in the casket but CM Punk took a chair shot on Kane who turned around, and got another chair shot by CM Punk. Jeff and Matt started trying to get Kane into the casket, CM Punk drop kicked Kane who was still 'trying' to get up, CM Punk shoved Kane in the casket while the other three 'fought' each other, the ref rang the bell. This time they all stayed in the ring as the drug the casket out.

Next was the first blood match and Shannon saw Triple H sitting by HBK who he was distracting with something and stealing his popcorn. Shannon shook his head, as soon as the bell rang they all started to try to draw blood form Matt. Shannon pulled him out of the ring while CM Punk and Jeff 'fought'. Shannon threw Matt against the steel steps and Matt put his arm in front of him reflexively and cut it open. The ref saw it and rang the bell Matt walked backstage holding his arm.

While they waited for the cell to lower Shannon noticed HBK finally catching on to what Triple H was doing, but was sharing anyway. When the bell rang all hell broke loose they threw Shannon against the wall, which Shannon wasn't expecting, Jeff pretended to put up a fight even swantoned CM Punk. Shannon had gotten pretty beat up too but got a mooregasm on Jeff and pinned him, the cage lifted and Jeff left the ring.

Shannon and CM Punk both stared at each other, the Hell in a cell took more than they realized, even faking it. The last man standing match began with series of poorly thrown punches by both of them. CM Punk finally shoved Shannon down and almost went for the GTS but realized what he was doing and allowed Shannon to counter. Shannon got out of the ring picked up a chair and hit CM Punk with it and CM Punk pretended to be unconscious so Shannon won. Shannon's music began to play he celebrated in the ring, and he saw HBK & Triple H fighting over the popcorn, he rolled his eyes and went backstage.

"Congratulations how did you convince Mark to lose?" Michelle asked as Shannon passed her in the hallway.

"I didn't" Shannon insisted.

"So you want me to believe you won the match on your own?" Michelle questioned.

"Yes," Shannon stated firmly.

"Mark hates losing, and he didn't even put up a fight so you are full of it," Michelle laughed.

"Fine we rigged it," Shannon admitted.

"Good job anyways," Michelle smiled kissing him.

"I've gotta go get cleaned up talk to you later," Shannon said walking into the locker room. "Where's Mark"

"Shower trying to get dirt out of his hair" Sara said absently reading a magazine.

"Has he been in there the entire time?" Shannon asked.

"No, he got in before your last match." Sara smiled.

"Where did everyone else go?" Shannon asked suddenly realizing Kane and Sara were the only two in the room.

"To go get food" Kane grinned. "Nice match."

"Oh, that would explain it and thanks," Shannon smiled "and thanks for the compliment."

"Yea if that even needed explaining," Kane said "oh, wait it's Shannon we are talking about." Kane laughed Sara snickered quietly.

"Hey, Don't be a JackA$$," Shannon growled.

"Hey watch your language around my wife boy," Undertaker snapped coming out of the bathroom.

"Sorry," Shannon sighed.

"Boy, what did I tell you about saying sorry, you don't get where I am by saying sorry," Undertaker sighed.

"Yeah you get stupid a$$ stories lines," Kane laughed.

"Come on they were all stupid" Undertaker said trying to keep a straight face but cracking up.

"Yeah the only god one was when…oh wait there wasn't one," Kane joked as Matt, Jeff CM Punk, and Beth walked in.

"Back," Beth announced sitting next to Sara.

**A/N: Damn it's been a while if you are still reading this congratz to you for sticking around if you just found this welcome to the nuthouse. As always reviews means updates. Flames welcome.**


	26. IMPORTANT

I apologize for not posting anything on here for such a long time. My sister and I will be rewriting and continuing this story on another website. We hope our changes will to make it funnier, but we will be using this story as the basic outline. Since IT IS NOT A FAN FICTION SITE, We will be changing the names of the wrestlers used in this story. If you have ANY questions or want more information on the new site stuff like that please feel free to message me or just review this story with the question. I will try to answer every question asked don't be afraid to ask, I will not bite.

Also anyone looking to post or read original fiction, poetry, or songs feel free to visit and join the site: theattic-archive .net !


End file.
